Thirteen Steps
by leedakay
Summary: Rukia has always been haunted by nightmares. Thinking that it was only her bearing the burden, in steps Ichigo, a normal teenager with a haunted past as well. Will they be able to overcome them together? Credits to the book; 'The Devil's Footsteps'.
1. One In Fire

**I posted this up but it needed major editing and it wasn't actually ready to be published yet. Over the past few days, I've reread it (countless times) and re-edited it and here it is. Still a bit wavery but I think it's kinda good. (I think.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Death is imminent.

_One in fire, two in blood..._

"Come on, Rukia, you know you want to play, Rukia." Soft voices taunted me in my dreams and I could do nothing to stop them.

_Three in storm, four in flood..._

"Say the chant, Rukia. That little rhyme you used to say every time after you curl up in bed. Wasn't that used to keep the scary man away from you?"

I shut my ears completely and squeezed my eyes shut. Although it was the darkness that surrounded me and not a single sound could be heard, secluding myself from my senses made me feel a little bit at ease. But somehow I could still hear every word it was saying.

_Five in anger, six in hate..._

"Come on Rukia, say it, say _it_!" it pressed on, forcing me to utter those rhymes I had creatively came up when I was little.

Bullshit. It wasn't me who made it up. It was the scary man. He gave them to me; planted them in my mind until the nights of my childhood revolved around those words.

_Seven fear and evil eight..._

It was starting again. The game... I closed my eyes and deafened my ear. This wasn't supposed to have happened. I thought it was already Game Over... seven years ago. What happened?

_Nine in sorrow, ten in pain..._

No, this couldn't be happening! I refuse to believe it! Because I know I've shook it free; I broke the dream, I took away the curse, I saved myself! How could it be starting again?

No, no, no!

_Eleven death, twelve life again..._

I forced myself not to listen to the words. I blocked them out; tuned them out of my mind. I couldn't ever listen to them again! I don't want history to repeat itself. Having the first ten years of my life ripped away from me was enough as it is. I don't want this to ruin the years to come.

_Thirteen steps to the dark man's door..._

And this was how it always ended. Mr. Scary Man... He was waiting for me. He had been all this while... seventeen years too long. It's been a while since he'd last seen me, I know. I realise it but that didn't mean that I shouldn't be feeling scared. In fact, I am deathly afraid at the moment. But no, nothing was happening... yet. I shouldn't worry. Just not yet.

_Won't be turning back no more..._

* * *

"Rukia?"

Kuchiki Rukia woke up. Her eyes opened and swivelled towards the direction of the voice. "Nii-sama." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood up and smoothed his business suit. "You were talking in your sleep again. Is everything all right?" he asked stoically. Rukia's eyes flashed in surprise. Never had her brother asked that question before.

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She said and yawned. "I'm late, aren't I?" she asked, eyeing her alarm clock. Byakuya sniffed.

"I'll inform the school. But do try to wake up on time." he said and went out of her room. Rukia sighed. She knew she had sleeping problems. She knew she was always talking in her sleep, thrashing, writhing about... but her brother had never asked her if 'everything was all right' before. She found it weird that he was asking her _now _all of a sudden.

It had been going on since she was seven and it had no intention of stopping after ten years of that. Rukia got up and took her shower. She got ready for school.

Her walks to school weren't entirely bad but Byakuya had insisted that she took the limo. Sighing, Rukia hopped in and the driver took her to school.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san!"

She was greeted by a curtain of auburn tresses flying towards her face as the owner wrapped her arms around the petite girl. Rukia choked a 'good morning' to her friend; Inoue Orihime. "Oheiyoo!" the cheerful girl trilled.

Rukia rubbed her nape and slung her bag up her shoulder. "Ah, morning Inoue." She mumbled and together they went to class.

* * *

As usual, Rukia would have to exert huge amounts of energy to force herself to stay awake. Though she receives a good amount of hours to sleep, she was still sleepy. Probably because she was never a peaceful sleeper.

Dreams keep haunting her every night. Sometimes it would get really terrible that she had to wake up in the middle of the night and cry about it. Rukia sighed. But nothing seems to faze her anymore. She was used to it. She'd been having it for ten years...

"You look really tired, Kuchiki-san." Inoue said, eyeing her friend concernedly. Rukia shook her raven tresses and smiled.

"I've always been tired, Inoue. Nothing's wrong." She said and they sat at their usual recess spot. "Though I'm going to need those history notes of yours. Mine's missing a few parts."

"Of course." Inoue beamed and opened her lunch; onigiri filled with wasabi and red bean. Rukia winced at her friend's abnormal eating diet and even after three years of being friends, she had never completely gotten used to it. Inoue found Rukia eyeing her rice balls and offered one. Rukia declined politely and tried her best not to gag. After what seemed like a minute of silence, Inoue suddenly gasped and clutched Rukia's arm tightly.

"What?" Rukia stopped slurping her juice box and hissed at her friend. Inoue pointed to a guy with a mop of bright orange hair, a handsome face etched with a permanent scowl and a fairly built body making his way to the roof with a few of his friends following him; all of them chatting animatedly. "What, him?" she asked, pointing at the spiky-haired teen. Inoue giggled.

"He's so cute." She sighed. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Inoue. You're so shy. Just go there and talk to him. You've been ogling at him since last year. Don't you think you should step up?" Rukia asked impatiently, tired of her friend's constant gushing over the guy. "The boy's a human being. He won't bite or anything."

Inoue shook her head and resumed her lunch. She picked on the seaweed flakes and pouted. "He doesn't notice me." She mumbled. "He never does."

"You're the most popular girl in school. I'd be laughing my ass off I wasn't so tired." Rukia snorted. True to that; Inoue was one of the sweetest and prettiest girls in school. Rukia often found it amusing that of all people, Inoue would befriend her. Probably because they've been friends since the very beginning of high school.

Inoue pouted. "It's all stupid really, the whole popularity thing. Why can't we all be normal people without titles plastered on our foreheads?"

Rukia smiled. Did she mention the fact that this woman was a saint? Rukia probably wouldn't have that much patience with people like Inoue has. She had gotten along fine with everyone despite her quite snappish attitude. People tend to go for the whole feisty type; not that it mattered. Rukia would have preferred to be alone than to surround herself with people. She shuddered at the prospect of it.

"Just talk to him, dammit. I hate seeing those stupid pair of ogling eyes you put on." Rukia snapped softly. Inoue giggled, used to her friend's snappy attitude.

"All right, Kuchiki-san, I'll stop." She said and continued eating her lunch, her gaze never quite leaving the guy who was now sitting down for his lunch. Rukia unconsciously moved her pair of sapphire orbs towards the orange-head and observed him closely.

* * *

He was fairly tanned and very lanky. He had muscles enough to buff up his lanky character and his hair was indeed orange. It wasn't auburn like Inoue's, it was literally the colour orange. His face was, Rukia had to admit, very handsome. Though it was ruined greatly by the permanent scowl he had on. He wasn't wearing his tie even though it was a Monday and his uniform's buttoned down a few to reveal a black tight-fitting t-shirt.

His friends; Rukia knew from word around, were Asano Keigo, Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora who, Rukia didn't know why, preferred to be called Chad. Keigo was a little on the short side, measuring up to Ichigo's shoulder. He had a knack of always getting rejected by women; especially Michiru and occasionally Inoue. Ishida was somewhat a nerd but he had a face that could make up for the title. He was pale and glasses-wearing but he was also fairly built, slightly thinner and shorter than Ichigo. His hair was straight and raven-coloured.

Chad was a mix. He was half Japanese and half Mexican. He, unlike his friends, was very built and very tall. His arms screamed biceps and Rukia was pretty sure he had a reasonable sized six-pack. Despite his outward appearance, he was very fond of small and cute things and wouldn't result to force unless necessary.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia woke up from her reverie and looked at Inoue who was dusting off her skirt. "Huh?"

"The bell rang, it's time for class." Her friend said. They departed from the roof and went to History class.

* * *

**About a thousand words per chapter. It's sufficient, I think. Undecided is STILL on hold and I'm sorry. Bear with my puny sixteen-year-old mind. D:**

**Reviews help me. No joke.**

**To Hese-What do you think?**

-_**CHAPTER 1 END.**_


	2. Two In Blood

Chapter Two. I've never updated this fast so yeah...

********

_********_

_****_

**Ngeh, not that many reviews but I really appreciated what I got. So thanks.**

___****_

********

_********_

_**

* * *

**_

During History, Rukia was having a hard time not falling asleep. Her eyes were very, very heavy and she felt very numb. She forced herself to stay awake. Seven more minutes till she could go to the washroom and splash cold water on her face, just seven more minutes.

Rukia pushed her elbows up and slid her hands under her jaw to stop her head from drooping.

Sleep was calling her so bad... she was literally stuck. To give in or to resist?

* * *

_Rukia woke up and looked around. She was right back where she started... seven years ago. She was at the backyard of the house. Weeds were wrapping themselves around her legs and scraping her skin. She hissed. Blood trickled down to her socks and her legs were full of scratches._

_The whole place was alive. She could barely make out anything due to the darkness and the harsh wind blowing debris in her eyes. Rukia was frantic. She was used to the place but this time it was as if... it was as if... there was something else with her._

_One in fire... two in blood..._

* * *

"Kuchiki-san?" Rukia felt herself being shaken lightly. She woke up, her eyes popping open and she sat up violently. Inoue was by her side, holding her hand. Rukia clutched her throbbing forehead. It was a minute after that she realised that she was on the floor of her classroom. She looked around and saw everyone gathering around her.

"She's gonna be okay." Rukia heard a voice say. She turned and saw a familiar orange head turning away from her and towards the teacher who nodded and proceeded to call the school nurse.

"What happened?" she asked and resumed clutching her forehead. Kurosaki Ichigo dropped down beside her and studied her intently.

"You fell asleep and hit your head on your table. Then you just slid off the floor." He said. Rukia was mortified. She blushed, embarrassed. Ichigo sighed. "It's fine though. You're gonna have that bump for a little while but all in all, I think you'll make it."

Rukia muttered a thanks and Inoue graciously pulled her up to her feet. She swayed in the process and her friend had to grip her hands tightly in case she might fall down again. Ichigo raised his eyebrow. He turned to Inoue. "Inoue, I think you'd better walk her home." He said. Inoue's eyes widened upon hearing her name being uttered by him and she nodded feverishly.

"Yes." She said. Rukia shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just fell asleep, that's all. Besides, it's just a bruise." Rukia said and combed her whips of raven tresses to conceal the ugly blue mark. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are." He replied sarcastically.

Rukia frowned. "I said I'm fine. Besides, I'll just call my brother to send – I mean to pick me up." She said hastily and the teacher entered with the nurse beside her. After being treated and all that, class resumed normally. Rukia kept glancing at the orange-head sitting three desks away from him.

Honestly, was that the real colour of his hair?

* * *

At the end of the day, Inoue really did walk her home. She had a smile on her face and Rukia wondered why... in a sarcastic way, of course.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked wryly. Inoue sighed. "So that's a yes?"

"I guess so. I never knew he knew my name." She said, giggling.

Rukia probably shouldn't mention the fact that they were in the same History, Arithmetic and Algebra class together. She merely shrugged. "Yeah, he does." She said.

Inoue smiled. "Here we are, Kuchiki-san. Home sweet home." She said happily and Rukia took out her house card. Inoue pouted. "So high-tech." She said enviously and Rukia chuckled.

"It gets old." She said and slid the little card down a slot and the small gate opened. "So, what exactly happened during History?" Rukia asked.

Inoue winced. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Well, he explained everything to me but I just want to know." Rukia shrugged.

"Well, I kind of noticed you dozing off from behind and tried to wake you up. I told Rio, who was behind you, to give you a nudge. She did but then you just sort of... collapsed."

"And then?"

"Well then we heard this bang and we saw your head make contact with the table. The class went quiet and then we saw you slide down the table and just... fall unconscious."

Rukia was silent. She'd never ever felt that before. She had never experienced a total blackout like that. But she wasn't in a blackout; she was still awake, inside her dreams...

Absentmindedly, Rukia slipped off her socks and felt a mild stinging pain. She looked down and to her and Inoue's horror, her legs were full of bloody scratch marks. Thin, jagged marks to deep, smooth cuts. Inoue's eyes grew wide. "Kuchiki-san... wh-what happened?" Inoue asked. Rukia looked at her friend and then looked back down to her pale, skinny legs.

"I... don't know." She whispered. "I really don't know..."

**********************__**************

******__********__******

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

* * *

******__********__****A/N:**

******__********__****Thanks to: **

******__********__****Hese Solstis: Hehe. thanks for the long review! Really? Mr. Scary Man sounds nice. LOL. I just hope you're still not calling him that. No, it's not Aizen. I don't plan on inserting him in this story (sorry)**

******__********__****DDxPanic: ARGH! sorry. I should have double-checked. I thought I broke the scenes nicely but I guess some must have slipped my mind. So sorry. Tell me what you think of this one.**

******__********__****SinoviVaatell: Hee, thanks. I hope you still find this one interesting since it's so short and all.********__********__**

* * *

Something's wrong with the internet back home (No, I'm not at home) so while I still can, I'll reply your reviews here. manymanymany thanks to you guys. even though it was just three reviews, it means a lot.

x)


	3. Three In Storm

**Three updates in three days... heh. I was bored.**

**ENJOY!**

**And Disclaimer for the WHOLE STORY IN CASE I FORGET: I don't own Bleach AND E.E Richardson's 'The Devil's Footsteps'.**

* * *

The next morning, Rukia headed for school, as always. She refused to ride the limo again and her Nii-sama wasn't actually against the idea. Rukia had caught him in a good morning. That would explain the fact that he had let her do whatever she pleases for the rest of the day, with a bodyguard constantly by her side, of course. Rukia sighed.

Being the adopted little sister of a top lawyer in Japan could be really intimidating. Rukia had to live with this everyday ever since her sister died. Ever since Hisana; Byakuya's wife, had died, she was sent to live with her Nii-sama (as he would prefer to be called by her). Rukia was only six so she didn't know any better.

She had gotten used to the security and the blatant stares from people when they hear her name or for the really worst case; when they could recognise her from the papers, though she rarely makes an appearance.

Her walk to school was painful but she forced her wounded legs to move. Her personal doctor had bandaged her up nicely yesterday after getting a massive lecture from her Nii-sama. Rukia told him she didn't know what had happened; not daring to tell him or anyone in fact, that it was from her dream... or so she thought.

Rukia walked slowly and painfully reached the school gates. She heard the bell ring and she cussed. She was late for first period. She tried to move faster but her legs wouldn't oblige to the command. Rukia cussed even more.

"Move, dammit." She hissed. Then all of a sudden, she felt her whole body being thrown forward towards the dirt. Rukia hadn't even screamed because she was too shocked at the sudden force. She hit her chin on the ground and immediately, she tasted something coppery sliding around inside her mouth.

Fuck. Blood.

"Sorry, sorry." She heard someone mutter. Rukia turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Ichigo doubled back and his butt landed nicely on the ground. His hands scraped the dirt and stones and he knew those were going to have massive scratches later. He hit on something really, really hard. Maybe it was soft but he was running so fast, the momentum was hard to stop. He rubbed his chin and his chest. That hurt a lot. He was late again and he didn't want Ochi-sensei to give him detention.

"You!" he heard a yell. Ichigo looked towards the person he bumped and his mouth formed a small o.

"You're that girl, aren't you? Rukia?"

"Kuchiki Rukia." She hissed. "Ku-chi-ki." She repeated. Ichigo rubbed his nape.

"Heh, right, _Kuchiki_ Rukia... sorry about that." He said and got up. He pulled her up in the process. Rukia swayed a little and Ichigo had to catch her arm to stop herself from not collapsing. "You really should have just rested at home." He said. Rukia dusted off her skirt.

"I'd be missing a lot of I had taken a day off." She replied stoically. Ichigo snorted. "What was that?" Rukia asked sharply. Ichigo shook his head. He'd called her a nerd but he didn't think she'd actually heard.

"Oi, your lip's bleeding." He said suddenly. Rukia touched the crack on her lips and then the stinging pain under her chin. Shit, she had torn open her skin on her lips and scratched her chin. She was also pretty sure that her tongue was torn too because when she had fallen, she had bitten her tongue accidentally due to the force.

Damn it. As if the leg scratches weren't enough.

"It's fine, I'll go wash it off." She said and walked away, knowing perfectly well she was going to have to cook up some excuse as to why she was late.

"Like hell you are, midget." Ichigo muttered and took hold of her arm. He dragged her inside the school building and straight into the nurse's office. "This girl fell." Ichigo said simply. The nurse, Retsu Unohana, smiled and patted the chair in front of her.

"Sit." The woman said. Rukia shook her head.

"No, it's fine, really." She said but suddenly the air around them grew cold and the nurse never looked so intimidating. Rukia shrunk back in fear and took the seat in front of her.

"Better. Kurosaki-san, you may go back to class."

"I'll stick around. The girl's too clumsy for her own good." Ichigo said, shrugging. Nurse Unohana merely nodded. Ichigo sat on the small bed provided and swung his legs back and forth.

Rukia glared at him. "I'm not clumsy, you dumbass. You just happen to run into me like that. Couldn't you at least watch where you're going?" she asked.

"Well you could've walked a tad faster. You were bloody late and you were still walking like there's not a care in the world. 'Sides, how was I supposed to know you were in front of me?"

"There's a thing called a pair of 'eyes', moron." She replied.

Ichigo snorted. "Well how could I've seen you when you're such a midget?" he said.

"I told you never to call me that!" Rukia snapped. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and snorted.

* * *

Three bandages later, Rukia was taped up nicely. Her lip was sewn back together and her lower jaw was bandaged up. "Thank you." She said and Unohana merely smiled, putting the remaining gauze and tapes away.

"You really should listen to Kurosaki-san and be careful." She said gently, while washing her hands. Rukia mumbled something incoherently. "Will you be able to withstand the pain the whole day or would you prefer if I call someone to come and pick you up?"

And risk being lectured again by her Nii-sama? Heh. No thanks.

"No," Rukia put on a sweet smile but turned into a wince. Unohana's smile flashed dangerously. "I guess I should be careful. But it's alright, I'm fine with staying in school." She said and got up. Wavering slightly, she bade them a goodbye.

Ichigo watched her leave bewilderedly. Honestly, was she this stubborn? He thanked Unohana and caught up with the little midget. "You sure you don't wanna go home?"

"Yes." She replied curtly, making her way to her locker. Ichigo sighed.

"You're so stubborn."

"And you're so busybody. Mind your own business." Rukia snapped and slammed open her locker. Ichigo was taken aback. His scowl deepening.

"Well geez, lady." He mumbled and took a long hard stare at her before he turned on his heels and left. Rukia watched him leave and immediately felt guilty. She wanted to call him back but his freakishly long legs had swept him away.

She sighed. Why was she in such a foul mood lately? It was probably due to the lack of sleep but even so...

* * *

Inoue cornered her best friend during lunch on the roof. "Kuchiki-san!" she cried and instantly wrapped her arms around the raven-head. Rukia choked on her juice box and felt her stitch opening.

"Inoue let go of me!" she managed to choke out. Inoue hastily did and there was a genuine concern in her eyes. She looked absolutely stricken. Rukia felt bad about snapping and smiled. Shit, the stitch really did bust. "Ah, I'm alright." She said and winced. It hurt to speak too. Damn it, she was going to have to ask the nurse to patch this up again. "Inoue, I think I ripped up my lip again. I have to go and ask the nurse to stitch this one up." She said and stood up, abandoning her half-drunken juice. Rukia was looking forward to finishing her tropical punch. Now she couldn't anymore. Inoue's eyes widened and she started to apologize profusely. Rukia shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Go ahead and get to class. I'll be right there."

"I'll take your books for you." She said sadly. Rukia tried her best to smile and patted her friend.

"That'd be great thanks. Wait for me after school, we'll walk home together." She said and her friend's eyes brightened.

"Haii!" she said.

Rukia focused on the task at hand and headed to the nurse's office again. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Kuchiki-san?" she heard her name being called and spun. There was nurse Unohana with another girl on sitting on the bed, tending to her sprained ankle judging by the swell.

"I'm not interrupting?" Rukia asked.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"I think I tore my lip again. Can you patch it up?"

Unohana nodded and turned to the girl. "You'll be fine, Yachiru. Just don't play around the see saw like that again. You might end up breaking your fluffy little head.

The little girl with the bright pink hair giggled and nodded. "Hana-chan, can I have another candy?" she asked. Unohana smiled and gave her a lollipop.

"Well now," she said as the little girl departed the office. "Let's see what happened." She dropped down beside Rukia and took a look at her lip. It was indeed, ripped. "The tear's a bit deeper than expected. I'm sorry Kuchiki-san. I can't patch this up. Not completely." She said. "I can stop the blood and the swelling but you're going to have to go to the clinic."

Rukia scrunched up her nose. "Okay." She finally said.

After her lip was cleaned and she was given painkillers, Rukia went back to class with a piece of paper in hand that read the address of the house clinic Unohana had given her. She decided to go to a clinic rather than consult her family's personal doctor, at risk of being found out by her Nii-sama. Luckily, Rukia brought quite a bit of her pocket money with her for today.

* * *

After school, Rukia had told Inoue that she'd be a bit late and Inoue said she would wait. Rukia had told her to go home first and that she'd call her at night. Seeming a bit sad at the thought, Inoue finally agreed and walked home with Michiru and Rio.

Rukia decided to walk there despite the long distance in case she wouldn't have money to pay for the medications.

Upon arriving, Rukia took note of the fairly large house clinic that read 'Kurosaki clinic'.

Wait a minute, Kurosaki? Rukia shook her head. It couldn't be Ichigo's family now, could it? Well, she was there anyways, so she would find out soon enough.

She entered the double glass doors and rung the tiny bell on the counter. A small girl with short brown hair appeared from behind the counter and smiled at her. "Hi." She said and took out a form for Rukia to fill in. "Just the usual." She said cheerfully, handing her a pen. When Rukia looked blank, she giggled. "Fill in the details and my dad will be right with you. He's busy at the moment with one of my brother's friends." She said and her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Apparently this time he'd gotten into a terrible accident. He tried to save a puppy from being hit." She said.

Rukia blinked. Really? Then why couldn't he have gone to the hospital? Not wanting to pry, Rukia nodded and filled in the form. She left the contact number blank in hopes that it wasn't all that important. She really didn't want her brother to find out about this and start worrying over her.

"Excuse me?" she said after a while of sitting down doing nothing. The painkillers were wearing off now and she was starting to feel an overwhelming stinging sensation around her whole mouth. Rukia clenched her jaw to keep herself from making any sudden movements with her lips. "Excuse me?" she said a little louder.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She heard a voice; male this time.

_**End Chapter Three**_

**A/N: Thanks to: Ubur-ubur (lol I like ur pen name-Jellyfish, right? haha.), rollmodel, SinoviVaatell and DDxPanic.**

**To: DDxPanic: phew! thanks. actually, inspiration came from Nightmare on Elm Street. I was hooked to the movie (but personally I preferred the 80s version.) Yes, Freddy Krueger is my inspiration. LOL. **

**Anywhooooo...**

**This chappie's a LIL bit longer but still not that long but I'll try to make a longer one. PROMIIIISEEE!**

**Review-ness!**


	4. Four In Flood

**Chapter Four and still going strong... x)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo rolled his eyes upon the 'excuse me' he had heard. He told Chad to sit there and wait till the gash on his arm stops bleeding to which Chad responded with a grunt.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said again and opened the door to the reception area.

He widened his eyes upon seeing the patient and his movements were mimicked by her. "It's you!" he said, closing the door.

Rukia was right; this was his family's clinic. How come she'd never heard of it before?

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Rukia mumbled something incoherently and he went over to her, mild concern flitting on his eyes.

"The stitch opened again." She said. Ichigo, without a word, kneeled down to inspect the open wound. Rukia flushed at the close proximity and leaned backwards. "Um..."

"Stop moving, dammit. I wanna see the wound." He said and scowled. Rukia frowned at him. How could someone _bend _their eyebrows like that? It's inhuman. "It's not that bad." He muttered and stood up. "C'mon. I'll get you patched up."

Rukia blinked. "Excuse me? I'll just wait for the doctor, thanks." She replied curtly, smoothing her skirt. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"My dad's pretty preoccupied with Chad at the moment." He said. Rukia sniffed.

"So he's your dad." She said. Ichigo scowled deeper. "You sure scowl a lot."

He shrugged. "It's who I am. Well of course he's my dad, who else would he be?"

Rukia blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry." She mumbled and stood up to follow him. "But are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked. Ichigo replied with a small smirk.

"'Course I do." He assured and Rukia felt a deep sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach. They entered the ward and Rukia caught sight of a heavily bandaged Chad sitting in a corner, his eyes closed. "Don't mind him. He jumped in the middle of the street to rescue a stray puppy and got his arm grazed by the pavement and later on by the tyre. It was a close call; his arm would've been broken if not for the fact that the driver had a decent piece of mind to stop."

"What's he doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Probably sleeping it off. Dad gave him some strong meds. He should be out the whole day."

"And you're okay with it?" she asked, despite herself. Ichigo gave a small smile and motioned for her to sit down. She did as told and faced him. He had on a face full of concentration and his brows were knitted together.

"He's usually the happier one. Despite the fact that Chad and I get into a lot of fights with other people, dad was kinda proud that I had found real friends that aren't entirely bad influence," he said and snorted. "Some crap, old man." He said and took out a small needle.

Rukia couldn't help gulping at the needle. She wasn't really keen on sharp stuff. Ichigo had a playful half smirk on his face.

"Nothing to worry about, I won't kill you." He said and Rukia kicked him in the shin. Yelling in pain, Ichigo almost let the needle slip from his hands. He glared at the woman occupying the bed in front of him. Really, could she get any more annoying?

"Sorry, was that too hard?" she asked sweetly. Ichigo took all of his willpower not to jab her with the needle. Instead, he rolled up her sleeve and softly poked the needle in. She winced.

"It'll swell just a little but that's just to ensure that you won't get any infection. Let me take a look at your lip." He said and once again, his face inched closer to hers. Rukia blew out a soft breath and so did he. "Nothing much. Just a few, maybe three stitches will do." He whispered and Rukia could smell a faint smell of strawberry milkshake. She couldn't help snorting. Ichigo pulled back, puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"Strawberry." She said. Ichigo scowled. Yeah, like he hadn't heard of that one before.

"Look, you want me to patch this up or not?" he asked, crossing his arms. Rukia cocked her head to the side.

"I asked for your father, not you." She said impatiently. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly.

"All right, all right. Hold on." He said and disappeared outside.

He came back a moment later with a man, in his forties, wearing a white doctor's coat and a toothy grin. "So is this the girl you've been telling me about?" he asked his son. Ichigo shrugged. Kurosaki Isshin's eyes lit up. "Welcome back, my future daughter in-law!" he said happily and clutched Rukia's hands, kneeling in front of her. Not long after that, Ichigo's foot came into contact with Isshin's head forcefully.

"It's not this girl, dad! What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled. His dad, unperturbed by the fact that his son had kicked him on the head, shrugged.

"I was just hoping." He said cheekily and stood up. "Well hello young lady." He said. "You're Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia nodded. Isshin clasped his hands and smiled. "Says here you've got a torn lip."

"Yes. Look, I was wondering, can you sew it quickly? I'm beginning to feel a little drowsy." Rukia commented and Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"Shit, sorry! I forgot to mention; it's going to knock you out for a little while." He said sheepishly. Rukia frowned.

"You bastard." She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open. Isshin sighed and punched his son in the gut before turning back to Rukia.

"All right, this will sting a little but since you're already feeling sleepy..." He said and took out a needle and thread. He placed Rukia on the chair and got to work.

Rukia barely felt the pain. All she felt was that she was floating in mid-air; suspended by something invisible. She felt so lightheaded. So free.

* * *

_One in fire, two in blood..._

_Three in storm, four in flood._

Rukia felt the world stop beneath her feet and all of a sudden she was falling; falling into complete nothingness. Rukia thrashed wildly and screamed.

_NO! PLEASE STOP IT! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK, PLEASE!_

She felt herself being pulled by the feet and suddenly she was hung upside down. Blood rushed to her face and she felt like vomiting. Below her were grass and weeds and mud. Rukia's eyes darted frantically in search of something and she finally saw it to confirm her sense of foreboding; she was there, in front of the big wooden house. Grimy windows, big oak trees... the house looked very old and the wood was a dark slimy brown, coloured in the red sky. There was no sun and no moon. It was just red. Everything else seemed either yellow or black around her and Rukia squeezed her eyes shut.

_Five in anger, six in hate..._

Oh, God, please, let this be a _dream_!

* * *

"Hey, hey!"

Rukia felt like she was being shaken all over. Immediately, her eyes flew open and she violently sat up. Ichigo, who was there trying to wake her up, fell to the floor with a thud.

For a midget, she sure was strong.

Panicked, Rukia looked around.

She was on the clinic bed.

"You okay?" he asked, standing up and panting slightly. Rukia looked at him, fear in her eyes. He held up a hand. "Hey, chill, it's just me." He said. Without saying a word, Rukia threw off the covers and swung herself off the bed. The moment her feet touched the floor, her knees buckled and Ichigo had to catch her just so she wouldn't fall.

"Let.. let me go. I have to go home. It's late. It's..." Rukia mumbled and tried to push his arms away from her waist. He let go but one arm stayed on her shoulder. Rukia had never felt so dizzy in her life. She was starting to regret making those sudden moves because now she felt like she was about to be sick.

"Yeah, I know. I'll have my dad drive you." Ichigo said, frowning. Rukia's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"N-no, no. it's fine. I'll walk." She said and wobbled.

"Like hell you are. You're really stubborn, aren't you?" he said. Colour seemed to be coming its way to her cheeks and she glared at the strawberry.

"Why are you panting?" she asked finally, eyeing the slightly out of breath Ichigo.

"You were thrashing on the bed like you had a fit. That's why I wrapped you up. But you wouldn't stop. Looks like you had a nightmare."

Rukia turned away.

"Look, I appreciate this and everything. But it's late and my brother will probably kill me. Thank you. Just send me the bill and I'll pay tomorrow." She said and headed for the door. "Thank you." She said again.

But Ichigo would hear none of it. He grabbed her arm and stared down at her. He never noticed how rich in colour her eyes were, this girl. "You're not going home alone. At least let me walk you to your house."

"It's far." She replied flatly. Ichigo smirked.

"I can handle it."

Rukia made no more objections as she was tired and dizzy. She had promised to call Inoue but obviously she had broken it. Rukia swayed slightly and decided ruefully that it was probably good to have Ichigo around.

_**End chapter four.**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter four. :) Also: Falconrukichi; I hadn't noticed you're from Malaysia. LOL. HI from Damansara. And thanks for the encouraging reviews.**

**Ubur-Ubur- yea, it's the same here too and thanks for the kind reviews. x3**

**Rollmodel- Whoosh! Thanks. I try so freaking hard to make them IC. xD Especially ol' carrot top. hee hee.**


	5. Five In Anger

Ichigo didn't know why he was doing this. Sure, he knew the girl, Rukia. Who wouldn't? Little sister of the top lawyer in the whole of Japan? Tch, it wouldn't be hard to miss. But still...

It was weird how at ease he felt with her compared to the other girls he talked to. He knew her so-so. He'd talked to her before, did some projects with her but he never actually paid any close attention to her. Maybe she was the type that didn't like to stand out. He could tell.

But when he had come close to her because of her lip, he started to notice things. Like how her eyes were actually a mix between shocking violet and deep blue. How her lashes were short but thick, how flawless her skin was, like a newly-made porcelain doll.

He didn't know why he had started to notice those things. He just didn't know it. Maybe it was just his mind telling him that she was a friend worth keeping this time.

"What else was I doing, in my sleep?" she asked. Ichigo shook his mind out from his little trance.

"Huh? I don't think you... well you were muttering. You were saying something like 'fire... two, flood. Something like that..."

_One in __**fire**__, __**two **__in blood,_

_Three in storm, four in __**flood...**_

Rukia gulped. "Oh, really?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Ichigo shrugged.

"I could be wrong."

"You were perfectly right." She whispered.

"What?" he asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said. "Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Wasn't expecting a pop quiz but... sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Walking me home." She explained. Ichigo pursed his lips.

"Just attempting to be a gentleman, I guess."

Rukia snorted but let the corny excuse pass. "Thanks. I've never really properly thanked you before during the incident at school so thanks. And I'm sorry about the whole mess at school."

Ichigo shrugged; his scowl lightening. "No big." He said. "How come I've never talked to you before?"

"I try not to stand out."

Ichigo smiled inward, obviously expecting her to say that. "Yeah I figured. You're friends with Inoue, right?" he asked. Rukia gave him a quick glance before nodding. Things fell quiet between the two. Crickets were literally filling the awkward silence between them.

Rukia cleared her throat. "So," she said and caught Ichigo's attention. "What happened just now, about your dad suddenly jumping on me like that?" he snorted.

"Ignore that old man. He may be my dad but he's the opposite of me." He said. "I guess I sucked out all the normal genes from mom."

"Where _is_ your mom?"

Ichigo paused before answering. "She's... dead." He expected her to keep quiet, to say out apologies, to gush out or something. But instead, she laughed. Ichigo had never heard her laugh before and this was his first time hearing her ever chuckle but still, to laugh over something like this... "Hey.." he said, uncertain of her reaction.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... it's weird." She said, sighing, a smile still remained from the laugh. "Because your dad seems so... carefree. It's like your mom.. going away never happened." She said and her eyes drooped down. "Sorry." She said and gave him a small smile. "The same thing happened to me and my sister. Sometimes... I wish Nii-sama could be like that." She whispered.

"Nii-sama? Your brother?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"Why? Isn't he the really famous lawyer?" he asked, absentmindedly tousling his spiky orange hair.

Rukia nodded ruefully at him. She hated when people asked that but it wasn't exactly avoidable. "You might have noticed that he isn't exactly the happy-go-lucky type." She said. "But there was a time when you could actually see the smile in his eyes. When Hisana was still alive..." Rukia said and looked up to the night sky. Specks of bright stars glimmered against the dark blue sky.

Ichigo walked quietly beside her, not sure where this was going. Were they actually having a decent conversation? Oddly at ease, Ichigo decided to keep things going. "Who's Hisana?"

Rukia looked at him and she had a wistful smile on her face. "Oh, right. She was my sister. Byakuya's her husband." She said. "When I was small, both my parents died. They left us nothing. Hisana had gone away to college and that time, she'd begun dating Nii-sama. Not long after that they got married but I was left all alone in the world."

Ichigo nodded to her, telling her mutely that he was listening.

"Well, by the time my parents died, I was literally living off my own skin until one day Nii-sama found me. I didn't know who he was, why he wanted me to be his little sister until eleven years ago... when I finally found out that I had a sister and it was her last request to Nii-sama to find me and adopt me." Rukia said, blowing out a breath.

Ichigo knew he wanted to say something but he decided against it. He didn't really know this girl and for her to blurt out her life's story like that was far beyond weird but he couldn't help to feel that this was all very easy... and he bet the feeling was mutual.

Rukia didn't know why she was opening up to someone like him of all people. He was rude, brash, careless and stubborn and she'd have picked him to be the last person she would ever confide on. But there she was, telling him who she was in a nutshell. Rukia felt uncomfortable at the thought suddenly.

"Look, I didn't mean to blurt out all that." She said. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'm not telling, if that's what you're implying." He said. Rukia shook her head.

"No, no. it's not that. I guess that sooner or later I'm bound to have to share it with someone. I'm just not expecting it to be you." She said, rubbing her nose. "Sucks to be you now, don't it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm fine. I don't have that many strangers telling me their secrets. It's an honour really." He said and smirked. Rukia rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin. He could be funny when he wanted to...

* * *

"So Mr. Popular, tell me something about you. You hardly seem to share anything with anyone but you still manage to be open about yourself." Rukia said, looking sideways at him. Ichigo sighed and linked his fingers behind his head.

"Believe it or not, I really try my best _not _to stand out. _People_ _make_ me stand out." He said. "Probably because of my hair."

"So why not hide it?"

"If I cared about what other people think I'd have dyed my hair black a long time ago. I just don't. I guess that's why I only have a few close friends like Chad and Ishida." He shrugged. "'Sides, popularity's just another worthless title to us. What about you? Being friends with the high school sweetheart does have its benefits."

Rukia shrugged. "So far we've gotten along fine without the title ever ruining our friendship. Inoue's too sweet for her own good and I guess that's why so many people adore her."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Ichigo smiled briefly. "Nothing. Somehow I think you can pull off your life without friends."

"Believe me, if I had the chance, I would. But I guess I've really gotten along with Inoue. She's loyal, that girl. And I'd feel hugely guilty if I just cut ties with her. She's a really good friend."

"You're right."

_**End chapter Five.**_


	6. Six In Hate

I have a SYSTEM. I know my updates are fairly short but at least I do it constantly. So just bear with me, alright?

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. They made me squeal like a little school girl. *smiley face party!***

* * *

They reached the front gate of Rukia's house and she gave him a brief smile before whipping out her pass card. "Thanks for walking me home." She said. Ichigo gaped at the size of her house but expected no less from Kuchiki Byakuya's house. He nodded to her.

"No problem. See you at school tomorrow." He said and waved.

"Good night." Rukia said. Ichigo gave her a brief smile before replying "Yeah."

Silently, Rukia tiptoed up to her room and locked the door behind her. Before she could, she heard her brother's sharp clear voice across the hall.

"I heard you come in." He said. Rukia jumped and cussed silently. "And I heard that. You're grounded. Two days."

Rukia groaned. One thing about having a lawyer for a brother was...

They tend to pick up on every little thing.

Damn it.

* * *

The next morning before going to school, Rukia rang up Inoue to apologise to her in case she decided to ignore her today at school. But being who Inoue was, she didn't spare it a second thought.

"_It's okay, Kuchiki-san. I'm sure you had your reasons."_

"Sorry, Inoue. So I'll see you at school?" Rukia said.

"_Of course." _She said and Rukia smiled.

Everything was going back as they should.

Rukia had to take the limo to school because as usual, her brother was being very overprotective towards her. He had really meant it when he said she was grounded for two days. Rukia had secretly hoped he would forget it in the morning during breakfast but she might as well be hoping that it'd be raining money as nothing escapes Byakuya's mind.

Inoue greeted her at the front gate with a big smile and quickly linked her arm with the raven head but her smile faltered immediately when she saw the stitch going down her friend's lip. "Did I do that yesterday?" she asked. Rukia hastily shook her head.

"No! I just went to the clinic to get it properly patched up. It's not your fault, really." She said and gave her friend a big smile.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san." She whispered. "I know a lot of things are bothering you right now and I'd really like to help." She said. Rukia immediately felt a wave of gratefulness.

"You know, you've helped me a lot." Rukia said, tightening her link on Inoue's arm. "I'm really glad to have a friend like you, inoue. So don't worry about not being able to help," she said and winked. "You've helped a lot."

Inoue's heart swelled and she beamed at her friend.

* * *

Ichigo made his way to his locker and took out his history book.

"Yo, Ichigo." Chad and keigo greeted him and he nodded at them.

"How's your arm?" he asked and Chad gave a brief smile. Ichigo couldn't help smiling back. "Yeah." He said and as they were making their way to class, Ichigo caught sight of a familiar bobbing raven head and the corners of his mouth turned up. It was so hard to believe that of all people he would be 'smiling' about, it would be her. Before yesterday, he barely knew who she was apart from the fact that she was the little sister of a top lawyer. He also couldn't believe that he knew her past, her brother's promise, everything. Man, if he had told anyone about it, he'd have gotten laughed at in the face.

Of course, he wouldn't be dumb enough to tell anyone. He'd like to keep it a somewhat blasé secret between the two of them. Nothing important to be shared with.

* * *

Rukia glanced at her friend who had been rather distant for the past few minutes. Lunch wasn't actually fun without her constant talking. It was the most normal daily routine in school she ever had. But then again, inoue tends to space out once in a while. "Inoue, are you sneaking a peek at Ichigo again?" Rukia asked.

Inoue broke her small trance and shook her head hastily. "OF course not. I wasn't staring at-" she stopped. "You said 'Ichigo'." She blurted out and Rukia mentally cussed herself for not calling him 'Kurosaki'. Damn it. But then again, calling him 'Kurosaki' felt weird all of a sudden.

"Er, I did, didn't I?" she replied awkwardly. "Silly me." She said and shrugged. "Nothing to be taken seriously of. But anyways, were you staring at him?"

Inoue shook her head. "OF course not. Even if I was, it's hopeless. He doesn't even notice me."

"He does." Rukia blurted. "He knows you, you know. I mean," Rukia rubbed her nose. "He just... he pays attention to you and you don't even know it."

Inoue's giant grey eyes lit up. "He does?"

_Oh god, what have I done. But still, she looked so down so I had to do something. _

Rukia nodded. "'Course he does. I caught him staring at you a couple of times." _Oh god, Rukia stop it. Stop it right now._

But Inoue had a wistful smile and Rukia didn't have the heart to ruin it. So she simply let the girl wander off in her own little world.

_Orihime is fragile. One wrong step and you could crush her. So let her be. You didn't do anything wrong._

When going home, Rukia offered Inoue a ride and she politely declined.

"No, thank you, Kuchiki-san. I need to drop by the grocery shop for some stuff to make dinner."

"Have dinner at my house?" Rukia asked. Sometimes she pitied inoue who lived alone. Her brother had died four years ago and her parents since she was born. She had no one to turn to and Rukia had a feeling that that was part of the reason why she was so unstable. Rukia was always good at reading people. Inoue was a very fragile person though her exterior proved otherwise. She was always the perkiest and the nicest; not bearing a single bad thought against anyone but upon closer inspection, you could see it was all just a shell. A second skin to protect her from the harsh world.

Inoue considered the prospect but in the end turned her down. "It's all right, Kuchiki-san. Call me tonight will you? I need those notes. God knows what I've been doing during history."

Rukia snorted. 'She was daydreaming the whole period.' she mused and waved goodbye to her friend.

"To this address please. I need to take care of something." Rukia said to her driver who nodded and sped off to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

_**Chapter Six End.**_

* * *

**Guys, reviews really appreciated. Really. :/ :D :) :P (Heh, smiley faces party...)**


	7. Seven Fear

_Ding_

Rukia rang the small bell and out came a girl with straight dark hair with a soft scowl on her face. She had on a baseball cap and she was wearing a simple t-shirt with tight shorts. "Yeah?" she asked. Rukia smiled politely.

"I'd like to deliver yesterday's payment. Is doctor Isshin here?" Rukia asked. The girl shrugged and told her to wait. A minute later, a loud thud could be heard followed by a groan and a screaming command.

"Come on, you lazy ass! There's a patient outside!"

A few minutes later, Isshin appeared with a small bruise on his jaw. "My daughter." He said and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Rukia-san." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"No, nothing. I'd just like to pay for yesterday's treatment, that's all." Rukia smiled. Isshin nodded and accepted the envelope.

"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea? There aren't many people here today." Isshin said as he safely locked the cash register. Rukia was slightly shocked at the gesture.

"I would have to decline that offer, I'm grounded, see." Rukia said and smiled. Isshin pouted.

"It can't be helped, Rukia-san. Why were you grounded?" he asked. Rukia fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well..."

"Yeah, why _were _you grounded?" came a voice from the door. Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo taking off his shoes. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Rukia shrugged but a playful little smirk was coming up her face. "I had to pay the bills for yesterday." She said. Ichigo 'oh'ed and nodded brusquely.

Rukia turned back to Isshin. "Thank you." She said politely and made her way towards the door just as Ichigo was about to make his way upstairs.

"Rukia-san! Would you like to get a drink with my son?"

Both teens froze in place, caught off guard by the statement. Ichigo had a vein popping on his head. "Dad, please." He said dangerously but Isshin was already pulling out his wallet and taking out some bills. Rukia laughed awkwardly.

"Doctor Kurosaki, really. I have to go. It's getting pretty late and-"

"Yeah, dad. Don't bother Rukia." Ichigo said and continued to walk upstairs until Isshin landed a swift kick to his back. He doubled over and hit his chin on the stairs. He groaned. "What the hell, dad?" he said and rubbed his bruising chin.

"Here you go, son. Have fun with Rukia-san." Isshin said. Ichigo could have murdered his father.

"What are you getting on, goat-face?" Ichigo asked quietly as he pulled his dad in a headlock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isshin whispered.

"Dad, if you're wondering; that's not her. She's not here anymore." Ichigo said.

"I know but go for it, son. It's about time."

Ichigo scowled. Then he saw Rukia making her way back to her limo. "Rukia, matte." He called out.

* * *

"Rukia, matte!"

Rukia heard her name being called and she spun. Her driver was waiting impatiently and she really had to go home. She scowled in annoyance.

"Yes?"

Ichigo rubbed his nape. "Nothing, I was just..." he faltered. He sighed. "Nah, just wanted to say bye."

Rukia arched an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"Courtesy."

Rukia snorted. "Right." She said and gave a wry smile. "Tell your dad to give you some cream for that bruise." She said. Ichigo touched his cheek and swore.

"Shit, that old man." He muttered and gave Rukia a look. "Well, see you at school."

Rukia wanted to call him back but refrained herself from doing so. She guessed it wasn't in her place to talk to him more than she should. Rukia bit her lip and smiled. "See you."

Ichigo stopped and turned around to face her, as if forgetting something important. "By the way, you might have to take a rain check on that drink. I sure will." He said casually and Rukia's stomach flipped slightly. She tried to search for any form of amusement or humour in his face but there was none. There was only the usual scowl and the set of grim line on his face.

He was serious? Rukia fidgeted, not sure what to say.

"Sure." She replied awkwardly. "If it's fine with you." She said and gave him a wave. "Later."

Ichigo watched her car speed off on the road. His hand went up to his hair and he gave it a casual ruffle. He didn't know it at first and he sure as hell didn't realise it; but it seemed like he had made a date... with a certain pint-sized midget.

Ichigo scoffed. Right, like it's a real date. He had his dad to thank for that one. Which reminded him to give his father a solid piece of kicking-in-the-ass once he got inside. Just what was his father up to?

He told his dad like a million times just to forget about it. Forget about everything that had happened between him and Senna last year. How he regretted telling his dad about it now as he had to make up for it; big time.

But still, making a new friend isn't that much of a bad thing, really.

* * *

After having dinner with Nii-sama, Rukia took her plate to the sink and bade him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Nii-sama. See you in the morning." She said and watched one of the maids tuck in her dining chair back on the table. She smiled in thanks and got one in welcome.

"Goodnight, Rukia." Byakuya replied monotonously. "Sleep well."

Rukia lurched at the words. 'Sleep well'. She hadn't been sleeping well in ages. And her brother knew that so what was this all about? Was her brother purposely trying to make that sadistic comment? Rukia cursed herself. How can she think that? Her brother's done so much for her over the past few years. She didn't mean those thoughts at all, nope, not one bit.

"I'll try." She replied to her brother and gave him a small smile before she headed upstairs.

Byakuya watched his sister ascend the stairs and couldn't help feeling bad for her. Sympathy was often not his best emotion but what kind of brother would he be if he didn't feel it for his own sister? He may look like the type that couldn't care less of his simply put it 'adopted' sister but he does care for her greatly.

At first he never had wanted his own feelings for his late Hisana overcome his feelings for Rukia. He never wanted the feeling of grief, sorrow and pain for his loss of Hisana overcome the feeling of compassion towards Rukia. At first, he had to admit; he loathed Rukia as she reminded him every day of Hisana as they looked so much alike but in time he discovered that they were different like night and day.

Hisana was soft-spoken, kind and always had a kind smile on her face whereas her sister was the exact opposite. Rukia was never lady-like – a fact that he had to learn the hard way when he had made her accompany him on a business dinner a few years ago. She was never the one to throw on a bedazzling smile to anyone. Hell, she was never the one to throw smiles ever to anyone or anything. She always had this tough expression on her face wherever she went which was the exact opposite of Hisana who was always cheerful in nature. In fact, the only facts in common the two sisters had with each other are the love of sundresses and an obsessive streak for the cartoon bunny 'Chappy'. Byakuya shivered, remembering a memory of him and Hisana on one of their dates when she would bounce up and down when she came across a 'Chappy the Rabbit' carnival game.

The point was; Rukia was nothing like Hisana and he had come to terms with that a few years back.

Maybe that was why he had gotten along with Rukia better than he would have expected.


	8. Evil Eight

Rukia got ready for bed, slipping on her nightgown and switching off the lights before jumping in her bed under the covers.

Soon after, sleep took over her.

* * *

_Five in anger six in hate._

Rukia woke up, her heart thumping wildly, her breaths in pants. She looked around and saw that everything was dark except for the moonlight etching part of her room. She forced herself to calm down and subconsciously, her hand went up to her chest and she squeezed it, forcing her heart to slow down. She took deep breaths and told herself it was just a dream.

"it's just a dream, it's just a dream... snap out of it, Rukia." She kept whispering those words over and over again, wiping the thin layer of sweat from her forehead.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You outgrew this game ages ago." She said and suddenly, as if her words had triggered something, her whole room began warping. It was twisting and coiling up into a mass of swirling vortex. Rukia choked out a scream as she was sucked in along with her bed. She tried to grope on something but failed and alas, she was swallowed by the whirlpool.

Rukia's body came into contact with solid earth where a musty smell was hanging in the air. She wrinkled her nose and stood up. Knowing very well where she was, she started to make her way towards the old Victorian house.

This had always been inside her dream. She would be trapped here, in this desolate nowhere and up ahead, not too far off, was an old Victorian house. It looked gloomy and by the looks of it, hadn't been inhabited for years.

Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine. She realised that she was in her nightgown and that scared her even more. It was as if everything that was happening here was happening in real life. She was perfectly aware that this was all an illusion of the mind but that didn't explain the cuts she obtained not too long ago.

Ten years. She had had the same recurring dream for ten years but this was the first time she had ever physically felt the pain she experienced from her dream. This nightmare some time ago had been a part of her life until a few years ago when it stopped. But why was it returning now of all times? Rukia rubbed her eyes, unable to see the dark path towards the house but she could make out enough. The sky was tainted red as usual and if she passed the mount of tombstones, she could see a big oak tree with the same three ravens occupying it. And truth be told, when she had passed the graves of the deceased, three ugly looking ravens with unusual red eyes were watching her silently, cocking their heads as if waiting for her to come to them.

She ignored the birds and kept on moving. Rukia found the cold marble steps and hurried up towards the double doors. Without thinking, she burst them open and ran inside. Panting, Rukia looked around. It was dark, no source of light available. Fear gripped her throat like a vice but she forced her legs to move up the wooden staircase.

She didn't know where she was going and was just following instinct but then, could her own instinct be trusted when her mind wasn't working? Her brain was not functioning and all she could think of was that this was all just a dream. Rukia shook her head of any unwanted thoughts and quietly ascended the staircase. She met face-to-face with a balcony and chose the nearest door to enter.

The scene changed and now she was greeted by a burst of light, almost blinding her to death. When the light subsided, she found herself in a small room, only big enough to fit in four people and a single bed. There was a little girl with black hair sitting in a corner and she was curled up. Rukia approached her, unaware of her actions.

As she took a step forward, the girl stopped quivering and her head violently jerked up. Shock vibrated throughout Rukia's entire body when she saw the girl's face. It looked like her. Every inch and every contour; it was like her younger twin.

"Who... are you?" Rukia found herself asking.

The girl's eyes shed its last tears before they closed themselves. Then the room suddenly changed. She was back in the old house and the room she entered was actually the main bedroom; the four-poster bed placed hideously at the corner of the room, the curtains shredded and the covers torn. The floorboards creaked with each minor movement and no light was present whatsoever. A horrid smell much like decayed carcasses filled Rukia's nostrils and as she looked around, she saw the little girl was gone.

_Seven fear and evil eight_

Rukia whipped her head and suddenly, out of nowhere, the little girl was perched on the windowsill of the room, staring at her with ugly black eyes, crying out tears of blood. She was skinny; very skinny... and her face was twisted into an ugly grin. Her hair, much like Rukia's was blowing in non-existent wind and she was breathing shallowly.

With a shrill cry, she lunged towards Rukia and begun scratching her with long, dirty fingernails. Rukia yelled in pain and tried to push the girl away, blocking her attacks with her arms but another fierce cry escaped the little girl's mouth and she began tearing Rukia's dress.

And as if the world was about to blacken, Rukia remembered her room. She remembered her brother, her bed, her maids, her house, her friends, Inoue...

And everything was black.

The next morning, Rukia woke up feeling very sore. She groaned in agony and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked at the Chappy the Rabbit clock on her bedside table and realised it was almost time to get up.

Realising that it was far too late to catch a few minutes of sleep – not that she wanted to – Rukia got up and went to the bathroom to bathe.

She almost fainted when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted with dirt, her nightgown torn completely and feeling a stinging pain, Rukia held up her arms and saw several bloody scratches on them.

She winced. Things were starting to horrify her even more. These dreams were real. The girl was real; everything that happened was real.

And Rukia had never been more afraid in her life.

_**Chapter Eight End.**_

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope this chapter suffices for now. R and R and you'll get a plushie. Next chapter no later than Thursday next week; promise.**


	9. Nine In sorrow

**Chapterrrrrr Nine-ness! xD enjoy ne?**

* * *

She almost didn't feel like going to school but if her brother decided to be nosy, she didn't have any excuse to cook up for him so sluggishly, she put on her winter uniform that covered her now bandaged arms and for good measures, put on her sweater. She knew it was crazy since it was in the middle of summer but she would rather suffer than show the horrible cuts she obtained.

Rukia skipped breakfast with her Nii-sama and simply stuffed her mouth with some cookies, much to her brother's annoyance and sped off to school. Today was her last day being grounded and how glad she was of that. She had been meaning to go to Inoue's house for a while just to keep her friend company.

Rukia had never felt more uncomfortable in ages. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck and she felt as if she would die out of dehydration. She was sure she stank like a skunk and very sure that her uniform was drenched with sweat. But she had no choice. It was either this or show the scars and she really didn't want to face the interrogation by her classmates; especially Inoue.

She received many blatant stares from people due to the fact that she was wearing her school winter uniform AND her sweater in the middle of summer but she ignored them. Inoue asked her why she would go out and wear this while clearly it was about thirty degrees outside and Rukia merely shook her head and said she was feeling feverish. Inoue also made a comment on her eye bags.

"Kuchiki-san, you look really tired. Have you been getting enough sleep at all?"

Rukia sighed. "No. and you know that."

Inoue dropped her head. "Well, I was just wondering." She mumbled. "Are you all right though?"

The raven head simply smiled and sipped the last remnants of her juice before throwing the box away. She stared off into space after a while when Inoue was busy chatting with Michiru and Rio. Unconsciously, she began to feel the threads on her lips. They were thin, barely visible but could be seen under close inspection. She was supposed to remove it tomorrow and that was what doctor Isshin told her. Rukia sighed.

Fate had been kind of cruel to her lately but she supposed she deserved it. To what purpose? Who knows?

Rukia saw Ichigo and his friends make their way to their usual hangout spot and she smiled involuntarily. Perhaps it was because fate had wanted her to make a new friend?

Their somewhat blasé secret rendezvous had been getting very constant lately to say the least; meeting in unusual times but Rukia couldn't help forget about it once she had laid her eyes on him.

Then she remembered the little incident and the drink offer. Hey, she just made an appointment with the most popular guy in school. Free cheers for her.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes flickered to where Rukia and her friends were eating and the corners of his mouth turned up. Keigo, for the first time, noticed it and spared no moment to jump on the orange head's back.

"Oooh! You were so checking out one of the girls there weren't you?" he said. Ichigo could have hit him but merely pushed him away. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Ichigo. Who were you checking out?"

"I wasn't checking out anyone." Ichigo replied, scowling. His two other friends merely snorted. "What?"

"You don't have to lie, Kurosaki." Ishida smirked. "Who is it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No one." He said firmly. "Besides after-"

"Is it Rio-san?" Keigo asked, his eyes lighting up. "She's really tall and really elegant. I didn't know you went for someone like her. But she'd cream you on the track any day so I'm guessing no."

Ichigo sighed. "I told you, I wasn't-"

"Or maybe it's Michiru-san. But she's too shy and she shot me down like a zillion times so what's to say Ichigo has a chance with her?" Keigo said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he could, Asano-san." Mizuiro piped. "Because you look like a total idiot going up to her and begging her for a date."

"Cruel words, Mizuiro. And why are you so formal to me?"

Ichigo sighed and blocked out the worthless arguments between his friends. His eyes drifted to where the girls were seated and he caught a glimpse of Rukia. That's weird... why was she wearing winter clothes? It's bloody thirty degrees out and she's all bundled up like that. She'll get a heatstroke.

"Or maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeee it's Inoue-san." Keigo said suspiciously, staring at his strawberry friend who merely scowled.

"No way."

"It IS her!" he said excitedly and started bouncing up and down. "You like Inoue-san! You like Inoue-"

Ichigo landed a punch in Keigo's gut and he doubled back in pain. "Shut up, you idiot. You're talking way too loud. And no, it's not Inoue or any of those girls." Ichigo said. "So just drop the subject."

Ishida snorted as Keigo kept muttering 'he likes Inoue-san he likes Inoue-san' over and over again. Ichigo, despite himself, glanced over to the girls and still wondered why on earth Rukia would wear something like that on such a hot day.

* * *

The next day, Rukia was free from being grounded and when she met Inoue at school, she told her she'd be dropping by later that evening for a quick study session, much to her friend's delight, of course.

"Oh wonderful, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said, bouncing up and down. "I'll get some snacks ready for our study session!"

Rukia smiled and tugged on her sleeves. She was still wearing the sweater and it was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She was really itching to take it off but the mild stinging sensation searing from her arms kept her from doing so.

It was until at the last minute before class had she forgotten her books. "Shit." Rukia mumbled and told Inoue she'd be a bit late. "Cover for me, will you? I forgot my books."

Inoue nodded obediently and set off to class. Rukia did a double take and headed for her locker. She twirled her combo fast and took out her books just as Ichigo was running towards his locker. Rukia had half a mind to press herself against the wall, afraid that he might hit her again, resulting to another fatal cut. Her body was bruised enough.

"Late?" she asked. He glanced at her and scowled, spinning his locker combination.

"Yep." He said, panting. Rukia chuckled.

"Sad." She said. Ichigo looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't it a little too hot to be wearing that?" he asked, taking out his books. Rukia shrugged. "Hiding something?" he asked, smirking.

"Possibly." She said. "I have to go."

"See ya."

Rukia walked to class with a small smile on her face. She didn't know it. She didn't know why but small talks with him always managed to put either a scowl on her face or a smile on her face.

Rukia sighed. Obviously this was turning out to be a small crush. She thought about it, chewed it around, spat it back out... nahh...

Couldn't be... can it?

_**Chapter Nine End.**_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and favs and alerts and whatever. But please don't make my blood boil. To those who alerted/ favourite without reviewing... kindly leave a review next time, okay? ****thanks! But it's entirely up to you. *shrugs* Bad week for me. :( Ja Ne!**


	10. Ten In Pain

After school, Rukia straightaway headed to the Kurosaki clinic.

"Hello?"

"Oh, it's you again. Sorry, my dad's out for an appointment." Came a voice behind the counter and Rukia saw the small girl with the short black hair and the soft scowl. Honestly, Rukia could see the resemblance between her and Ichigo. "So who are you anyways?"

"Karin-chan, why do you have to be so rude to people?" came a much softer voice and the girl with the strawberry-blonde hair scolded her sister. Rukia smiled politely.

"I thought I had an appointment with your dad today. He was supposed to take the stitching out." She said, pointing to her lips.

"Oh, right! You're Rukia-san. Hi, I'm Yuzu and this is my twin sister, Karin." The brown-haired girl said, giving Rukia a smile. "Right, our dad told us you might drop by and he said to leave everything to Onee-chan."

"O-onee-chan?"

"You've met our brother, right? Well, normally when dad's not around, he'd usually handle all the minor patients. So why don't you sit down and wait for Ichi-nee to come home." Karin said, pointing to the couch in front of her. Rukia was abashed but decided to comply.

* * *

Not long after, Ichigo returned home to find a waiting Rukia on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Back so soon, midget?" he asked, taking off his shoes. Rukia snapped up and threw down the magazine.

"Well about time." she said and rang the bell. "Excuse me? Your brother's home." She called out and Yuzu came bustling out with a ladle on her hand. "Oh." Rukia said, blushing. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine." She said, smiling. "Onee-chan, dad said to take care of Rukia-san's stitching. If you don't mind, I'm a bit occupied here and Karin-chan's off to soccer practice."

Ichigo, who was at loss, merely picked up the clipboard and read through the details. He nodded.

"Right. Well, come on, midget." He said, putting down the clipboard. Rukia followed behind him and gave him a solid womp in the shin.

"Told you never to call me that." She said and smiled smugly.

* * *

After a few cuts and some medicine later, Rukia's lips were good as new. She sighed and surveyed herself in the mirror. "Thanks." She said.

Ichigo shrugged. "No problem."

"You really do like being a doctor, don't you?" she asked. Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden question. He rubbed his nape.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do." He said. "I remembered watching my dad tend to patients when I was small and well... I guess it just stuck to my head as who I want to be when I grow up."

Rukia smiled. "That's pretty nice. Setting your goals at an early age like that. Most people would have had a lot of difficulty in trying to figure out who they wanted to be."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just lucky I have a strong urge to protect people."

"I bet you do." She said and grabbed her sweater. "Well thanks again and I'll be off."

"Hey, wait." Ichigo said, stopping her. "If it's okay, you wanna go get that drink now?"

Mildly shocked, Rukia nodded in agreement and Ichigo's mouth quirked up.

* * *

They settled at a corner cafe just a few streets from Ichigo's house. Rukia ordered a simple iced tea while Ichigo ordered a strawberry milkshake.

Rukia remembered the time when she could smell his breath and it smelled strongly of strawberry milkshake. She smiled. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

She shrugged. "So you like strawberries, huh?"

"Goes with the name. It used to be my mom's favourite fruit. I made it a compulsory thing to drink it at least once a month."

"Well you'll get diabetes pretty quickly." Rukia said, settling on a chair. Ichigo shrugged.

"I doubt it." He said, sipping the pink concoction. He eyed the midget for a second before setting his drink down. "Mind telling me why you're potentially giving yourself out to heatstroke?" he asked.

Rukia continued sipping her tea, refusing to answer him. "None of your business." She mumbled. Ichigo scowled.

"Right, I forgot you were as stubborn as a mule." He said and leaned back against his chair.

"Hey!" Rukia said, annoyed. "I told you one of my secrets. Shouldn't I get one in return, Mr. Secretive? Besides, you don't expect to hear anything from me not until I hear something from you." _Great move, Rukia. Turn the tables around, see how he plays it this time._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to tell me anything." He said, smirking. Rukia wrinkled up her nose.

"Fine, whatever." She said and sipped her tea. After a moment's silence, Ichigo sighed.

"All right, I give up, you midget." He said, resting his elbow on the table. "What do you want to know?"

Rukia, taking it as a golden opportunity, grinned wildly and then thought for a while. "All right. Tell me something, Mr. Popular, what makes you a girl-magnet?"

Ichigo spurted out his shake and coughed. "What?" he asked, wiping his mouth. "What kind of question is that?"

Rukia leaned back, crossed her legs and arms and smirked. "A normal day-to-day question. I have been wondering why girls are so attracted to you. I highly doubt it's you charm. And obviously not your charisma." She said. Ichigo snorted.

"I don't know. Why, you find me attractive?" he asked. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You keep dreaming. Okay, bad question. I'll change to another one-"

"Nope. No can do." Ichigo said, crossing his hands and shaking his head. "The deal was one question and an answer. So now it's my turn."

Rukia frowned in annoyance. She blew out a breath and laid her elbows on the table, leaning slightly towards him.

"Fine. Fire away."

_**Chapter Ten End.**_

* * *

**A bit short for my tastes but it's compulsory for the next chapter to start. You'll see why. Heee. Till then; thanks for reviewing guys. ****means a lot!**

**And for the favourites and alerts? *LOVES***


	11. Eleven Death

After several questions, ridiculous answers and some arguments later, Ichigo sipped the last of his milkshake before his straw started to suck air. He threw away his plastic cup and stared at Rukia.

"Okay, so it's my turn, right?" Rukia murmured. Ichigo shrugged, leaning back and linking his hands at the back of his head. She looked up at him and put on her thinking face.

"Are we still playing this game?" he asked. Rukia nodded, deep in thought.

"Ichigo..." she said, leaning towards him. Confused, Ichigo leaned towards her too.

"Yeah?"

"When your dad told us to get a drink together and you keep saying 'it's not her'... what did you guys mean by that?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Things fell quiet between the two and Ichigo leaned back on the chair again, looking away. He hadn't expected her to ask that question and he knew he should have been more discreet about it. Rukia bit her lip.

"Right, sorry." She said, sipping her tea and finishing the last drops before standing up. "Well, thanks for the drink but I'll be going now." She smiled. Taken aback, Ichigo reflexively grabbed her wrist and stood up.

"Well I'll walk you home." He said, his scowl coming in to view. Rukia shook her head.

"'S'all right. You don't have to." She said and tugged her wrist free. Ichigo shrugged.

"Like I'm going to listen to a midget." Ichigo snorted and took her wrist again. "Come on, short-stuff, I'm walking you home."

Rukia tried to protest by kicking him and pouncing on him, frankly sick of being nice to him all the time. She literally couldn't stand stubborn gits like him, really. "Let go of me, Ichigo, before I seriously do some damage." She growled and began to kick at him with every step they took. Wincing but still refusing to give in, Ichigo pulled at her wrist more forcefully.

"Let go you giant buffoon!" she said and jabbed his back painfully. Ichigo sighed and released her wrist. "Finally."

"Fine whatever, you win. But we've gotten this far off the main road; it'd be pointless for us to turn back now." He said smugly and Rukia cursed him and his height.

"Whatever." She mumbled and pushed him away. "Well I'm going home. You can choose to follow or go back, entirely up to you." She said.

After a while, Ichigo joined her, hands in pocket and head held up high. Things grew quiet between the two and Rukia didn't even realise it when suddenly Ichigo spoke up.

"Her name was Senna." He said. Rukia looked up, confused.

"Sorry?"

Ichigo scowled. "You should really keep up, midget." He said. "The name of the girl. It's Senna."

"Senna." Rukia tasted the unfamiliar name. "What about her?"

Ichigo kept on walking, hooking his hands in his pocket and blowing out a breath. "A couple of years ago, when I was just entering High school, I dated her." He started. "We met at summer camp and wonders of wonders; she decided to move to Karakura the following year. Senna was... something else, really. She was different and I guess that's why I went for her."

Rukia held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Ichigo, stop, before you regret telling me all this." She said. "Look, I wasn't miffed about the fact that you went quiet when I asked you about it. It was a harmless question and you did have a choice whether you wanted to answer it or not. Don't feel guilty about it and risk telling me things you don't want me or other people to know so-"

"Can you shut up for once?" Ichigo asked, annoyed. He hadn't meant it to be so harsh but seeing Rukia jolt in surprise at his tone immediately sobered him up. He sighed and raked his hand through his wild mass of orange hair. "Look, Rukia, I really am aware of the fact that we've only just started talking properly over the past week. And in that first week, you told me a little about you that I think you wouldn't have told anyone that you've just recently gotten to know." He said and his mouth twitched. "But the point is; you did. Whether it was... intentional or not, you still told me and now it's my turn to tell you."

Rukia frowned. "Don't think you _owe_ me for it. It'll just make me feel cheap. Look idiot, I told you because I _told_ you, and the reason doesn't get much deeper than that." She said, folding her arms and looking straight ahead.

"I don't take that into consideration. It never even crossed my mind. Like you said, _midget_," he emphasized. "You told me because you told me. Not because you felt like it, not because you had to but because you _did_. So the same reason goes for me." He said, shrugging. "So shut up and listen or... don't listen but I'm still going to tell you anyways."

"Why?"

"Because, Rukia," Ichigo sighed, exasperated. "Simply because. You know, if you keep interrupting me, I won't tell you about it anymore; ever." He threatened and Rukia immediately shut up. He blew out a breath. "Senna... was a girl I've gotten to know for the past three years. I've grown to like her, almost love her at one point. But something happened between us last year and well... let's just say she's in a better place."

"Better place?"

"I've had my mom taken away from me in the worst possible way. And after that, it was really hard for me to reach out to people. Senna, although I didn't open up to her completely, eased that burden just a bit. She made me... I dunno, better I guess... in some places in my heart that was lacking." Ichigo said, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. "But last year, I found out that she'd been lying to me. She lied about her whole life. It turned out that all she'd been telling me about herself was a complete lie. I wouldn't want to go into detail about that." He said. "But the bottom thing is that she lied to me and to everyone else. I remembered before you guys came along and joined Ryo, Michiru and Chizuru, she used to hang out with them a lot and she lied to them too."

"But how come we've never seen her around?" Rukia asked, failing to hide her curiosity.

Ichigo shrugged, ruffling his hair. "She was a nobody. That was what she always said. 'I'm a nobody, and I'd like to keep it that way.'"

"But still, I would have seen her around if she had always hung out with those who're... popular." Rukia insisted, trying to recall a girl named Senna in the school.

"Don't bother trying to remember." Ichigo said, recognising that look Rukia had. "Look, there are well over seven thousand students in that school and popularity's just another word. At the end of the day, not everyone in that school will know your name and back then, we were still sophomores so no one really knew us."

Rukia nodded slowly, digesting it in. "So what happened after?"

"As cliché as this'll sound, she really did break my heart. I swore never to let anyone in again after that. I was angry. So angry at the time and almost beat the crap out of that senior bully we had. Remember Kenpachi?"

Rukia nodded and shuddered. She remembered the six-foot one-eyed beast anywhere. He was mean and mean in the worst possible way. "I heard about that." She muttered and Ichigo nodded.

"When word got around, my name skyrocketed for some reason and suddenly everyone wanted to be my friend. But Senna stood in the back, refusing to meet my eye again after that." He said. "Then she went and did something stupid." And Ichigo's voice hitched in his throat. "See, my mind was literally fucked up by all these emotions I was feeling about everything around me that I had just... gave in to popularity and shallow fame and everything. I left her alone. I left her to suffer on her own but at the time, I thought she deserved it." He cleared his throat before moving on. "Then afterwards, she... well she did this really stupid thing and she... jumped."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. "Jumped?" she gasped. All of a sudden, Rukia wished she hadn't heard this. Her bottom lip was trembling and she wished and really wished she could delete the story Ichigo was telling her.

"It was New Year's celebration. During the holidays and it was about three days to the third anniversary of the first day we met. Senna invented that. She said it was to 'relive the memories of a nobody' meaning herself. She was always like that; just desperate to fit in, to belong. And at the night of the New Year's, she climbed up the top of the highest Karakura cliff just directly behind town and j-jumped." Ichigo said and let out a long, ragged breath.

Rukia exhaled sharply, letting out a breath too, as she hadn't even realised she had been holding. "She... what um.. what... what happened to her, exactly?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Remember when she said that she was just... well, just a nobody? That statement was literally the truth. Because no one knew her. No one. People from our school who used to hang out with her just simply thought she moved. But I had my doubts. So one day I went scouting for her and asked around. Her friends never knew that much about her and after finding out that she'd been lying, they refused to believe anything she'd said and forgot about it." He said. "I asked around town and most of the people never even heard of her. I had a bad feeling. Then one day, a little over three months after, they found her body."

Rukia bit her lip hard. Part of her wished he would stop but another part of her knew that he needed to tell her this. No, that wasn't right. It was just... he needed to _tell _this. That was it. He had to get it out of him and Rukia could imagine the mixed up feelings he was having now.

"But of course, back then since no one knew her, they couldn't identify who she was, where she was from and frankly, the police bastards didn't want to further the investigation. They said it was just probably some campers from the other side of the town who lost their footing." Ichigo clenched his jaws and his eyes stared up straight ahead, traces of warmth vanishing from his amber jewels. The frosted over and that was all the emotion Rukia would even need to see to comprehend the fact that this piece of history hurt him terribly. She also knew that he felt it was his fault. The death of this Senna girl. He thought it was his fault.

"Ichigo," Rukia said after a moment's silence. "Do you think... do you feel that... all of it... was your fault?"

Surprise flickered in his stony eyes and for a moment his anger wavered. He snorted. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's not." She murmured. "I think you're just beating yourself up for it."

"And you would know." He replied coldly. Rukia formed a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I would. I know the feeling, Ichigo. I know that horrible feeling in the gut when you feel that you've just killed someone you love terribly. Someone you care about. You try to cloud it over, mask the pain by acting as if it never happened. You try to avoid something like it ever happening again by withdrawing yourself from the world; not getting too attached to people, not bothering to entrust your heart to someone and not willing to let them entrust theirs to you. Because at the end of the day, deep inside, you know that if you open up, you're bound to hurt someone so you stay out of it." Rukia said; her voice quiet but loud enough so Ichigo could pick up on every word clearly.

He was shocked beyond comprehension. How did she know? How did she know that feeling? They stopped walking and Rukia rummaged her school bag. She found her passkey and turned to him. Ichigo looked up to the ridiculously huge mansion she was living in and hadn't realised they've been talking for that long.

"Rukia, what did you mean by-"

Rukia pressed her fingers to her own lips and smiled. "I told you. And you told me. So it's my turn again. Someday I'll tell you about my tragic tale too." she winked. "And Ichigo? Don't think about it too much. It doesn't do the brain good. We're only seventeen after all."

_**Chapter Eleven End.**_

**Sometimes I hate how I make Rukia such a smart-ass. It isn't doing Ichigo some justice, is it? But I promise I'll make him seem smarter in the later chapters. **


	12. Twelve Life Again

_Nine in sorrow, ten in pain._

Gasping in pain, Rukia turned to see who had thrown her off the ground. She could feel blood in her mouth and she spat it out. Rukia was in the Victorian house again. Old and creaking with age, she ran for her life. Mock laughter filled the musty air and the same voice... that same child's voice again; chanting those riddles.

Somewhere above she could hear a shrill laughter and she kept on running. Rukia was so lost and she didn't know where to go, what to do. She darted from left to right and found no exit. This was a dead-end. Rukia spun around and her breaths hitched. She couldn't move. Her legs were petrified and her heart was momentarily stopped.

A shriek and suddenly Rukia woke up. She was panting and sheen of sweat covered her whole body. She looked beside her and saw Inoue sleeping peacefully, snuggled up in her blanket. She placed her hand on her forehead and then rubbed her eyes.

They had just finished their late-night studying and an empty jug of coffee with two big mugs lay on the table. So much for caffeine... she was hoping she wouldn't fall asleep but somehow lack of sleep overpowered the coffee.

"Yosh." Rukia whispered, punching the palm of her hand. She was going to get this over with. She was going to get to the bottom of these stupid recurring dreams and put an end to it once and for all.

Besides, she did it once and she sure as hell could do it again.

* * *

Rukia got up and turned on her laptop. She started to do research and brewed herself a cup of coffee. Seven years ago, she stopped the dreams the hard way and she was still a child back then. Internet was still a foreign thing for her.

The next morning; which was a Saturday, Rukia got up and showered. She put on the pale green spaghetti-strap sundress with huge sunflowers at the bottom that she had left behind when she had been sleeping over at Inoue's before and got to work on breakfast.

She didn't trust Inoue's culinary skills one bit so she made simple scrambled eggs with cheese. She toasted bread and woke her friend up. Inoue groggily went and showered. Rukia made herself a cup of strong black coffee as she was going to have to do some heavy thinking later on.

"Oheiyo, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue appeared from her room dressed in a simple baby blue blouse with a white knee-length skirt. "Mmm, breakfast smells so good!" she exclaimed happily and Rukia grinned, finishing hers and getting Inoue's.

"Well eat up. We're going outside of town today, if you don't mind." Rukia said, sipping her coffee. Inoue – who was in the middle of putting blended raw garlic on her toast – looked up.

"Sight-seeing, Kuchiki-san?"

"No, I just need to find a book about something." Rukia said, blowing the wisps of smoke coming from her drink. She had been researching some stuff last night after her nightmare and she found an old shop just on the outskirts of town that sold antique books and merchandise.

"A book?"

"Yep. Hurry up and finish, they only open for four hours." Rukia said and dumped the remains of her coffee down the sink and washed it.

* * *

"Ichigo, dad said to pick up a few things from town." Karin said, coming towards Ichigo's room.

The said teen merely grunted in response and covered his head with his pillow. "C'mon, Ichi-nee," Karin mumbled, yanking the blankets off. "Just go, please? I really don't want to have to face dad again. Especially when he's in one of his idiotic moods. Come on, get up!" Karin said and shoved her brother roughly.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "All right, m' up." He muttered and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Please get breakfast ready if you want me to go fast." He said to his sister who was more than happy to comply. She left the room, whistling.

"Oh by the way, Ichi-nee, the list is next to your plate." Karin said down the hallway and Ichigo sighed. He was hoping that he could wake up late on a Saturday morning but no-o-o-o-o, his dad had to act like a freaking military sergeant.

* * *

"Inoue, I'll walk here alone. Why don't you go and pick a nice spot for us to shop later?" Rukia asked, smiling though her stomach was getting flippy. She hated shopping more than anything.

"Sure." Inoue said and smiled at her friend. "I'll see you over there." She said and pointed to a pink store with glittery wallpapers. Rukia shuddered but retained the smile.

"Of course. I'll see you later." She said and bolted through the crowd of people. Rukia slowed down her pace when she had reached the poorer part of town; the outskirts were always inhabited by people of the less fortunate. Rukia sometimes wished she could do something about it but as if nii-sama would let her touch anything of his even though she was practically spoilt already. Not like she wanted to be. She just had everything that a normal girl could dream of having.

But that didn't mean that SHE wanted them.

Rukia reached the far end of town and spotted a ratty-looking shop with dusty windows and doors with holes at the bottom. The shop was made of wood and Rukia wondered how long it would be able to last.

Taking a deep breath, she strode inside and was met with rows and rows of colourful candies. Rukia stopped. 'Am I in the right place?' she asked herself but continued to walk further inside the shop. When she heard a soft scuffle, Rukia tensed.

"Ururu, you can start sweeping the shop now." Came a voice and Rukia turned. She came face upon a man wearing a green hakama and kimono with a dirty-looking green and white striped hat and noisy clogs. He met with Rukia's eyes and smiled. "Ah, what can I do for you today, lovely customer?"

Something about his voice made Rukia very suspicious but she went up to him anyways and took out a piece of paper. "Hi. Look, I think I'm a bit lost. Am I really on this address?" she asked and handed him the piece of paper. The shopkeeper read the writing and nodded pleasantly.

"That you are, my dear." He said and grinned. "So can I interest you in any candy? Perhaps you'd like a sampler."

"No, no." Rukia said quickly. "I just..." now that she was here, how could she broach about the subject without sounding like a complete idiot? The shopkeeper waited patiently. Rukia took a deep breath before leaning towards him. "I went and did some research on the internet. Says here you've got some..." Rukia exhaled. 'how do I put this...' "_Things _on the supernatural." Wow, that came out stupid in every angle.

The shopkeeper's smile widened. "Ah, yes, of _course_."

'Well _he_ didn't seem to think it's dumb.' Rukia mused darkly. She didn't like that look on his face.

"I'm the owner of this shop, Urahara Kisuke, at your service." He said and winked. "Apparently, you're a fan of the supernatural?"

"Not that much." Rukia rubbed her arm. "I just.. need to settle something."

Urahara nodded, smiling. "Right. Well, come with me. Ururu, take care of the shop for a while, will you? Until Tessai and Jinta get back."

A ditzy looking eleven year-old nodded hazily and continued to sweep the front porch.

"In my opinion, the supernatural doesn't necessarily happen by magic. There's always a scientific reason behind everything that happens. But many of the people from the two sides tend to keep a shallow mind on the prospect." Urahara said. Rukia was barely listening to a word as she studied the little room they were in. It was a long hallway decorated with both technological items and the usual candlesticks and pieces of cloth. Truly, it was a weird place to be in. "But I'm more of being in the grey area. To me, there is and would always be a way to merge the two forces together. Technology and supernatural. The two strongest forces in the world."

"Uh-huh." Rukia mumbled. Urahara chuckled.

"Never mind Kuchiki-san. It seems to me like you're not listening." He said. "So tell me, hun. What do you need?"

Rukia turned her attention back to the shopkeeper and immediately fidgeted. "I..." she croaked. "Um... there's this book I want to get. Here, why don't I show you." Rukia said and took out a small binder. She thrust the paper onto the shopkeeper's hands. Urahara studied it for a minute, disappeared under the high shelf and produced a thin green book. It was dusty.

"You're looking for this?" he asked and Rukia nodded, recognising the small silver symbol on the centre of the cover. "Interesting. Had any bad dreams lately?"

"A lot." Rukia said, reaching for the book but it was pulled away from her grasp. "Wh-"

"Before you read it. Bear in mind that it simply depicts your dreams and how to handle it. It's not supernatural-centric, it doesn't have anything to do with witchcraft, sorcery or any of those sort." He said seriously and Rukia found herself getting intrigued.

"I... understand?" Rukia said questioningly. Urahara put on his smile again and handed her the book.

"That'd be a hundred dollars." He said. Rukia's eyes bulged.

"A hundred?"

"My dear, it's written by the famous Shunsui Kyouraku. He was a romance novelist but wrote this piece before he died. He had been working on it for seventy years. And that is the fifth last copy." Urahara explained, taking out a hand fan and flipping it open.

Rukia grumbled and handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Thanks." She said grudgingly. The shopkeeper smiled.

"But seriously though, don't you want some candy?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm good, thanks." She said and left the store.

* * *

Ichigo checked his list and read through the stuff he was missing. All he needed now was Yuzu's hair band. Really, couldn't she buy that herself? Then he saw the PS that said 'I broke my hairclip, please get me a hair band quick.'

Ichigo sighed. What was he, the maid? But he supposed it was the least he could do. So Ichigo grudgingly made his way towards the pink shop he came across while he was looking for Karin's shoelaces. (Seriously?)

Sucking up the last remnants of his manliness, Ichigo entered the shop. Pink, purple and beige decorated the whole lot and blinded his eyes. Without wasting time, Ichigo grabbed the nearest hair band and dashed for the counter.

"Kurosaki-kun?" he heard and spun. Surprise flickered in his mind as he saw Inoue there, beaming at him.

"I-Inoue, hi. I didn't think I'd see you here." He said, paying for the hair band. He thanked the cashier and turned to say bye to the brunette.

"I'm just here waiting for Kuchiki-san." She replied warmly. Ichigo cocked his head to the left.

"Rukia's here?" he asked, thinking how strange it was for her to be shopping in a place like this.

"Oh, no, she's in that candy shop over there. Oh, there she is!" Inoue exclaimed happily and wordlessly reached for Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the direction of Rukia.

"Kuchiki-saan!" Inoue exclaimed happily and Rukia saw her dragging a very flustered Ichigo by the hand. She couldn't help feel a bit... shocked at the gesture.

"Inoue." She said, smiling. "Ichigo? What brings you here?" she asked.

Ichigo let Inoue's hand go and stood beside her. "Yo..."

"Hi." She said monotonously. Uncomfortable, Ichigo scratched his nape and gave her a casual nod.

"Ah, um... I met Kurosaki-kun just now. He was... buying a cute bunny hair band!" Inoue exclaimed happily. Ichigo turned bright red and scowled.

"For my sister." He said hastily but too late, Rukia was looking smug all of a sudden.

"Really, did you now, _Kurosaki-kun_?" Rukia asked in a high-pitched voice. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "It's for my sister, alright?"

Inoue smiled. "Ah, would you like to join us for a drink, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked. Ichigo turned back to the brunette and saw hopefulness light up her eyes. He didn't really want to but her eyes just seemed so hopeful.

"Look, I... well, maybe some other time, Inoue." Ichigo said, smiling awkwardly. The hope dimmed away from her eyes but her smile never wavered.

"Right, next time." she replied, beaming. "Kuchiki-san and I should probably go. It was... nice bumping into you like this, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo blew out a breath. "You too."

Rukia couldn't believe how thick Ichigo really was. He was blowing off Inoue who had really put on high hopes every time she talked to him and there he was, not bothering to give her a shot.

Even so, she couldn't do anything about it. And quite frankly... she... didn't want to.

Shame flushed through her but maybe it was the lack of sleep she was getting and the dreams. Rukia shook the thoughts out of her head. She wasn't that attracted to Ichigo. She wasn't at all. Besides, like he said...

They've only just started talking to each other for a week.

"See you guys Monday." He said, smiling. Rukia waved him goodbye and Inoue did the same.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun!"

That night, Rukia began reading the book she had just bought. The contents of the book, Rukia had expected, were very little indeed. She felt as if she'd been conned but the shopkeeper-Urahara something- had warned her.

The book didn't really say much about the nightmares she had been having; it only depicts on how to stop constant unwanted dreams. And even then, the dreams had to be extremely specific in order for the methods to work. Rukia sighed, giving up and chucking the moss-coloured book aside and turned off her lights in hopes that her nii-sama wouldn't question why she was a hundred bucks poorer.

_**Chapter Twelve End.**_

**A/N: hehehe. Two updates in two days. But anyways, I can't believe my other chapter reached two digits. I love you monsters. Thanks so much for everything and I'll reply your reviews in the next chapter. **

**So this chapter is basically a filler. I dunno, I was kind of pissed with the story and all so I chose not to bother with the storyline just yet. But anyways, I hope this chapter's satisfactory. Review and thank you.**

**By the way, just so you know; blended garlic with toast and salad is good. I know, winces all around but that used to be my supper. My breath stunk like hell in the morning but it was kinda worth it? Hehe.**


	13. Thirteen Steps to the Dark Man's Door

Monday came and it was that time again. Rukia sluggishly got out of bed and the minute she had, she felt a searing pain spread through her whole body. Her head was pounding wildly and she wished that the room would stop spinning. She walked drunkenly to the bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath. Her face was pale, her lips deathly white. But that wasn't the thing that surprised Rukia most of all. On her chest, there were three little bite marks. They weren't bleeding. They just looked like someone had sunk their teeth lightly onto her flesh, leaving marks.

Rukia shuddered and it took all of her willpower not to cry.

Why? Why was this happening to her? It was as if something was torturing her in her dreams... but why her of all people? And why was it that only she was the one having it and not anyone else?

Rukia clenched her fists tightly and wished she could break something at the point because it was all just too frustrating. She was fine with other unexplainable mysteries in the world; partly because they never mean any harm. But this was physically and mentally torturing her. Why was it out to get her? Did she do something wrong?

Rukia took deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. Maybe she had to do it. Maybe she had to talk to nii-sama.

Sometimes it sucked not having a mom.

* * *

Over breakfast, while Rukia was chewing her toast, she contemplated on how she was going to broach the subject. Time was ticking and she was wasting precious seconds here.

"Have a good day at school, Rukia." Her nii-sama's voice rang in her ears. Rukia looked up, wide-eyed.

"Wait, nii-sama!" she called. Bracing for this, she walked over to him and asked him whether they could have a talk.

"I'm running late, Rukia." Came her brother's stoical reply. "Maybe tonight." He said and walked off without a backward glance. Rukia hung her head and heaved a sigh. Maybe talking to nii-sama wasn't entirely a good idea. Defeated and still momentarily confused, Rukia went to school, for the first time ever; demanding that she was driven. There was no way in hell she was walking; especially when she was feeling like this.

* * *

It was P.E and as always, they were forced to do laps across the field. Inoue waited for Rukia patiently after waving goodbye towards Michiru.

"Sorry, inoue. I'm just really tired. Sorry if I kept you." Rukia said, muffling a yawn.

Inoue's cheerful smile faltered. "It's fine, Kuchiki-san. Are you sure you're all right, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But rain was pouring outside suddenly and all of them were forced to enter the school gym. Their coach, Isane Kotetsu, ushered them inside and told them they wouldn't be able to play outside for a while.

"So here's what we're going to do. We're heading out to the gym but we'll be sharing spaces with the boys. Is that all right?"

Seems like coach was barking up the right kind of tree. The girls were ecstatic. They giggled and began flushing madly. Girl and boy P.E were always a strict no-no so once when a chance opens up like this; they couldn't help feel a rush of thrill. Seeing boys in shorts all sweaty and breathless?

Psh, dream come true.

* * *

Ichigo and Chad were having a heated basketball one-on-one with each other. So far, Chad was winning but Ichigo was still going strong. He shot the last basket before time ran out and the guys cheered.

"Who's next?" Ichigo asked and passed the ball to the next team who were playing. Uryuu made room for them to sit and they chugged their water bottles hungrily. "Good game."

"Thanks." They said and Ichigo's eyes drifted off to the double doors to find that the girls were heading in. He spurted water. "What are they doing here?"

"It's raining outside so I suppose we have to share with them." Ishida shrugged. "It's fine, they won't bother-"

"Oh sweet, sweet day! Look! The girls are joining us!" Keigo trilled. "They look simply ravishing, don't they? Look at Orihime-chan! And Ryo-san! This is hea-"

His face came into contact with Ichigo's hand solidly and he fell back, his nose bleeding. "Shut up, will you?"

"Oooh, touchy about your girlfriend, aren't you, Ichigo? Don't worry; Orihime-chan is all yours to look at. Fantasize about her while you can, you-"

Another whip and his friend passed out, star struck. "I told him to shut up." Ichigo shrugged and glanced at the girls.

He hadn't noticed how short Rukia was. She was a dwarf when standing next to Ryo. Ichigo chuckled and immediately turned away. But wait, he did a double take and stared at Rukia closely.

Had she gotten paler? And why were there circles of her eyes all baggy and black? She seemed so limp and lifeless all of a sudden, it sparked a feeling of worry in him. Her arms, he noted, were full of scratch marks; one you get for scratching yourself vigorously only this one; it left scars and wounds. Ichigo squinted further and found that the cuts were still fresh; about two to three days ago.

He scratched his head. Should he go over and ask her? No, maybe not. But later. Later he will.

Deciding it would be best to catch up with her after P.E ended; Ichigo quickly changed into his school uniform and told his friends he'd be right back.

Ishida asked where he was going and he replied with a shake of his head. Bewildered, he and Chad made their way back to class but was stopped by Keigo.

"Come on, you guys! We'll have a chance to see what Ichigo's up to!" he said excitedly. Mizuiro simply rolled his eyes and thumped the back of his so-called friend's head.

"Keigo, I don't think it's a good idea. Kurosaki might blow your ass off if you follow him." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. Keigo rolled his eyes.

"He's not gonna find out. Besides, so what? He's hit me plenty of times before. What's another bruise?"

The other three exchanged looks and shrugged. Yeah, what's another bruise to their friend's face?

* * *

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia heard a voice and she and Inoue spun. They saw Ichigo making his way towards them. Bewildered, Rukia answered yes.

"What is it?" she asked. Ichigo slowed down his pace and greeted inoue who greeted back cheerfully. Then his eyes fell to Rukia, his tongue in cheek, as if struggling to say something he knew he shouldn't. "Hello, Ichigo? What is it?" Rukia asked, waving her dainty hand over his face. He caught it instantly and twisted her arm to reveal the scratch marks. Shocked, Rukia tried to pull away from his grasp.

"My dad." He said, immediately making up a story in his head. He hoped it would fool them enough but somehow he knew Rukia would see right through him. "My dad said... my dad was asking if these were..."

"Tell your dad they're fine. I just got into an accident." Rukia said hastily, tugging at her held arm. Ichigo refused to budge.

Inoue looked at Rukia's scratched arm concernedly. "You should get it checked. Even though it was just a cat, you might get infected."

A cat? Seriously? Couldn't this midget be a little bit more original? "Yeah. The cat might... you know... have rabies or something."

"Rabies?" Rukia asked sceptically. Ichigo shrugged, telling her mentally _'your story was way more cock-and-bull-er than mine, midget.'_ Rukia sighed and turned to inoue. "Please do me a favour and let me talk some sense into him?" she asked and inoue nodded, a little reluctant on leaving but after being given a slight shove from Rukia, she left.

Inoue walked off, feeling confused and a little curious at the moment.

* * *

_Come to think of it, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun have been behaving so weird towards each other lately. It was as if he was her friend or something. Was he_? Inoue knew they didn't actually know each other that well and she hadn't seen them hanging out together. _Oh, Orihime. You're being paranoid over nothing._

_There's absolutely nothing going on between the two._

_Trust your instinct, Orihime._

* * *

"What is it?" Rukia repeated for the umpteenth time.

"What's up with the cuts?" he said.

"Cats." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo snorted. "Really, cats? Come on, Rukia, you can do better than that. Don't give me that bull."

"You really should learn your place. It's nothing."

"I should learn my place? What is that? And why are you being so snappy? You look terrible, by the way."

"Thanks. Just what a normal girl would wanna hear from a boy." Rukia muttered, her eyes casting downwards. Ichigo sighed.

"Look, you're right, I think I should learn my place." He said and stepped back. Rukia looked up, shocked. "I didn't know that I'd stepped over the boundaries as a friend so sorry." He held up two hands, gesturing for peace. He then jammed his hands in his pockets and gave her a cold, hard stare. "I'll see you later, Rukia."

Shocked, guilty, shameful and all a mix of other emotions, Rukia stood there, dumbfounded. Ichigo literally backed off when she told him to and he never did that before. Was he sulking? _Of course not_.

Did she hurt him? _Don't be ridiculous_.

Rukia continued to play tug of war in her mind between her emotions and her facts. A part of her was literally gobsmacked and a part of her felt very guilty. She knew he had a sarcastic undertone when he had said 'I didn't know that I'd stepped over the boundaries as a friend.'

As a friend.

Rukia sighed, thumping her palm on her forehead. "Stupid Rukia." She mumbled and watched him turn to the corridors, heading for class.

She had some apologizing to do.


	14. Won't Be Turning back no more

"Wahh! This is terrible! I don't have any more leeks!" Inoue Orihime exclaimed sadly. She searched frantically under the kitchen counter and found herself...

Leek-less.

Inoue sighed. She took out her shawl and her purse and wrote down a list of what she might need for dinner. She looked towards her brother's shrine and pouted.

"As always, I have to go shopping for food. I really hope you're happy." She sulked and poked out her tongue. Then she smiled... her grey eyes suddenly brimming with emotion as she looked at her brother; Sora fondly. "But I hope you know that I love you." She whispered before wiping her eyes from the overwhelming feelings on her face. "I'm still angry at you though." She said playfully as she got up and sat in front of her brother's picture.

"I had a great day at school today. Chizuru had tried to kiss me again. I swear if it weren't for that habit, she'd be the most perfect being in the universe. She's a genius really." Inoue said, scratching her fluffy cheeks. "Kuchiki-san was looking really pale today and I hope to God she's all right. I worry about her lately. She's been dozing off frequently and she's really snappy." Inoue sighed. "I really hope she knows I'm always there for her."

Her fists clenched and unclenched. She bit her lip. "And then... well, I met Kurosaki-kun again. He's been talking to me quite a lot recently." She said, a big smile forming on her pretty face. She looked so happy to be telling her late brother all this.

Inoue wasn't the type who would go all out for something she wants but Kurosaki-kun was a different case. She had been crushing on him since the first time she set her eyes upon him and she'd been trying so hard to get close to the mysterious boy. Everything about him seemed to make her heart melt.

Sure, he had on that funny scowl but underneath it all, he was a good person. Inoue knew for a fact that he would really sacrifice everything just for the sake of his friends. They mean everything to him and he means everything to them.

Inoue suddenly clenched her fists. "But something odd is going on between Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun. Is it just me? I wonder, brother." She said quietly. "The way Kurosaki-kun looked at Kuchiki-san was different. Sure, we've never talked that much with him but it's as if suddenly everything seemed to reverse itself. They looked like they knew each other so well."

"It's scary, brother. It's as if... as if I'm missing so much between the two of them. I know it's not my business but... but I... I can't _help _make it mine. I want to know more. Maybe if I ask Kuchiki-san she'd answer me. But I highly doubt it. She really likes to keep things to herself and sometimes it really bugs me but I respect her and she's my best friend."

Inoue stopped as her breath hitched. "_She's my best friend_." She repeated solemnly. "And she'd tell me if I needed to know anything. If it concerns me, she would tell me." The auburn-haired beauty stood up and blew her brother a small kiss. "Besides, she may be secretive but she would never hurt me. I know it."

Rukia sighed and tapped her foot awkwardly. She was standing in front of the Kurosaki clinic and waiting for Ichigo t

* * *

o return home. Her limo was waiting for her out back and she told her driver she'd be a while. The old fifty-something man had told her sternly that her brother wished her to be home straight after school. Rukia snapped at him and told him he could be the annoying tattletale he wanted but she was still going to the Kurosaki clinic to apologize to Ichigo.

So now here she was, standing awkwardly there, her arms crossed, her expression dour and her breath in short pants.

Then she saw him making his way home. She saw how his long strides made him somewhat elegant. How the muscles in his lean arms rippled by the slightest swing of his arms and just how bright his hair was, glinting in the sunlight. How his height was mostly due to his lean, muscular legs and his long torso which she was pretty sure he was hiding a decent-looking six pack under his school shirt. He was wearing his snug-looking black tee as his first few buttons were unfastened. Rukia gulped and pursed her lips. Really, did she have to admit it? He looked handsome, alright?

"Ichigo." Rukia said, brisk-walking towards him. Surprise flickered in his ochre eyes and his usual scowl disappeared for a moment before deepening.

"Hey." He said briskly. Rukia looked up at him; like literally looked up. She inclined her head to the left and Ichigo could see specks of sapphire shining in her eyes from the evening sunlight.

For a second, just for a second... he was mesmerised by it. The colours, the contours and the hypnotising effect of it.

"Hey." She said, gripping her school bag tightly.

Silence fell between them and Ichigo, out of habit, swung his hands to his nape and rubbed it wearily.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" he asked. Rukia blinked and showed her arms. She then gave out a short breath.

"I was stubborn. You're right." She mumbled and Ichigo, flabbergasted, stared at her with honey-coloured eyes.

"What was that?" he asked, cocking his head to the left. Rukia sighed and patiently repeated her statement. Ichigo smirked and crossed his arms smugly. "That wasn't much of an apology, midget." He teased. Rukia rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew she was forgiven.

She found that odd. Out of all the people in school, why'd she have to meet him? Why'd she have to care about what he thought of her? Rukia had had a good amount of people bitching over her in the past and she never gave a damn about what they thought of her before.

Why did she give a damn about what _he_ thought of her? Oh God, was she falling?

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused now. Rukia must have been muttering to herself while portraying a small smile. Rukia shook her head and – like the moment called for it – smacked her hand directly onto his forehead. Yelling, Ichigo began to shout colourful swear words.

Rukia sighed and crossed her arms. "You made me suck up my pride just so I could apologise to you." She said dangerously.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't be so stubborn." Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead which was forming a small lump.

Rukia frowned. "I got into trouble with nii-sama because of you and you know that's a serious offence."

"Great, now she's talking like a fucking lawyer." Ichigo muttered. Before Rukia kicked him in the shin, he quickly scrambled away from her.

"Don't diss my brother." She snapped. "And I haven't finished talking. You made me get in trouble with nii-sama. So now you owe me something big."

Ichigo snorted. He couldn't believe this midget. Of all the things she would say, this was it? Hell, she hadn't even apologised yet. But considering the fact that it was Rukia, Ichigo guessed it was the closest to a sincere apology. He felt like retorting and getting into a heated argument with her but that would mean _actually_ having to argue with her.

And he didn't want to. He looked at her small figure and the corners of his mouth turned up. "all right." He replied smoothly. "I owe you something. What do you want?"

Rukia blinked. She hadn't expected him to agree that fast. Hell, she hadn't expected him to agree at all. She had been laying out clever comebacks in her head for the argument which she assumed was about to come. But he had agreed? She choked. "You... you're serious?" she asked and then a vein popped on her head. She could see the stifled laughter coming from him and she backhanded his arm. The gesture zinged his skin and he winced in pain.

"Ouch. Alright, okay midget. Sorry." He said and rubbed his reddening arm. "So you wanna get that properly checked?" he asked, nodding his head towards the cut. Rukia glanced at it and nodded briefly before following him inside the clinic.

* * *

**Hello. :( sorrysorrysorry and sorry! it's been a while but here it is, the fourteenth chapter. i have NO IDEA what i'll be naming the next one so probably something lame considering i've taken all the credit from E.E Richardson. anyway, the reason why i update this story constantly is because everything is pre-written whereas Undecided is not. that one is defo on hiatus. and it sucks sucks! because i really love the story and i'd like to keep it going. :( well, this is as far as i could post up on short notice. **

**Seems like i'm always MIA-ing but at least i update. so, tell me, you beautiful people out there,...**

**how was this chapter? :) leave a review and tell me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**another short chapter but bear with me. :/ **

** Standard disclaimers apply.**

**just a heads up; you might find this chapter a bit weird. explanation's at the bottom, lovelies. :) read on, read on.  
**

**

* * *

**

Inoue wondered whether fate hated her for something she did. She wondered if her life was set to be painful and agonizing till she died because everything that was hers seemed to be slipping away from her grasp.

She concealed herself in the shadows of the little alley once again and buried the small, aching throb in her heart. She refused to jump into conclusions just yet.

Refused.

Inoue bit her lip and replayed the little scene she had witnessed just moments before between her best friend and her crush. How odd, they had met just right in front of Kurosaki-kun's clinic which was situated on the road she usually used to get home from the supermarket. Sure, it was almost at the opposite side of her house but it was worth it because sometimes she would sneak a peek at the window just above the signboard and see Kurosaki-kun in his room either lounging in bed or even studying. And sometimes she would see his windows open up and she would immediately dash off before he could see her.

Today on the other hand...

She spotted Kurosaki-kun walking home from school, his bag still slung over his shoulder and his customary scowl intact. Today she decided that she would just go over to him and just... just talk to him. Her feet were already moving towards him but suddenly they stopped simply because he had stopped. His head looked up ahead and Inoue could see surprise taking over his expression. She looked to the direction he was staring at and shock reverberated through her whole body.

Kuchiki-san was standing there, her posture elegant as always and her face showed no expression whatsoever. She was staring directly at Kurosaki-kun and he was staring at her.

Instinct took over Inoue and she bolted to the nearest shadowed alley. Somehow, she didn't want to get caught there between them. She felt guilty all of a sudden. Why was she hiding? Why was she acting all snoopy and suspicious?

Damn, Kuchiki-san was right; she really was a saint. Inoue sighed and rubbed her face before turning back to Kurosaki-kun's figure.

He was walking faster towards her, it seemed and she was walking briskly towards him. They shared a conversation and suddenly, Kuchiki-san bowed, her hands knotting themselves. Kurosaki-kun said something and suddenly her head whipped up. Her eyes livid, she leapt up and backhanded his forehead. Inoue gasped in shock. Never had she witnessed Kuchiki-san act so aggressively towards anyone before.

Especially not someone like Kurosaki-kun. She could make out yelling and swear words but later on, they exchanged conversations and with a lurch, Inoue could see the smile forming on Kuchiki-san's face. Her breath hitched. It wasn't just a straight-lined smile; it was a genuine, pure, untouched smile. And it was coming from both parties.

Inoue forced herself to look away but her mind just refused. She saw Kuchiki-san give Kurosaki-kun yet another attack on his arm before both of them went inside the clinic after Kuchiki-san showed both her arms.

So she was there for her arms. Inoue bit her lip. She had listened to Kurosaki-kun and went for a check-up but still, since when had they become so chummy-chummy with each other?

Inoue forced herself to take deep breaths before straightening out her simple baby blue tee and her flowery knee-length skirt. She made a mental note to ask Kuchiki-san about it tomorrow. She didn't care, she was going to get something from her so called 'best friend' even if meant choking her to get some answers.

Somehow, Inoue felt betrayed.

And why shouldn't she?

* * *

The following day at school, Inoue decided to broach about the subject during lunch but was beaten to it by Michiru.

"Kuchiki-san. I'm sorry for prying but... we were all wondering," she said, gesturing at the other five girls around her including Inoue. "Is there anything romantic going on between you and Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia, who was sipping her chocolate milk, spat it out with a shrill 'phtewwwwwwwwwsh'. "Wh-why would you say that?" Rukia asked, wiping her sodden mouth. Michiru shrugged.

"We overheard his friends asking the same thing. They said something about seeing you together with him in front of his clinic." She said. Rukia gulped and managed to glance over at Inoue who looked equally interested. Shit, she was going to break this girl's heart before Ichigo is.

"I was there, yeah." She mumbled and audible gasps could be heard- naturally. "But it was because of my arms. I had already made an appointment and it just so happens that I saw him walking home from school."

_That didn't explain why you were chatting so animatedly with him. _Inoue thought darkly and regretted the statement a millisecond after that.

"We chatted for a while before going in." Rukia shrugged. "But I'm not in under any circumstances having a romantic relationship with him."

Suspicious looks crossed her friends' features and she sighed, rubbing her face wearily. "Do you _see _me having a relationship with him?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, you guys _would _make a cute couple." Ryo said lightly and others nodded in return. Rukia exhaled exasperatedly. "I mean come on. You guys are kind of level-headed. Believe it or not, he's as smart as you, Kuchiki-san. Besides, he's also as stubborn as you, I can tell you that."

Rukia tuned the conversation out. "Look, bottom thing is, _I _don't see myself with him, alright? So please, I _beg _of you, drop the subject."

The others sighed and nodded. Rukia thanked them before resuming to eating her sandwich.

"You guys _would_ make a cute couple." Inoue mumbled and Rukia's eyes widened. "Ryo-san was right. You guys could... you know, hook up."

Rukia patiently took Inoue's hand and patted it. "Look," she said, dropping her voice. "What I said was true; sure, we've been kind of... you know, just nice to each other lately but it's because..." and Rukia would kill herself for this. "He just wants to be friends. He's not... looking for any romantic relationships right now."

Inoue's eyes narrowed. "How would you know?"

"Because he told me when I asked him about you."

Inoue gasped and her hand gripped Rukia's tightly. "You _did_?" Rukia did and silently hoped Kami-sama wasn't about to punish her there and then. Inoue bit her lip and sighed but at least she had a small smile on her face. "Well that's too bad, Kuchiki-san. We all could've stood a chance with him."

Rukia smiled uncomfortably. "I bet." She said.

Truthfully, Rukia bore no romantic feelings towards the carrot-top one bit. And she really didn't need one with all the shit that had been happening in her life lately but just talking to Ichigo made her burdens ease a bit and she was thankful for that.

Rukia sighed.

She was a fucked up teenager and she knew that.

* * *

**Whew end. :D A/N:**

**firstly; yes, this chapter's really, really weird. even i feel it's weird because of a few factors; i made Inoue WAAAY OOC especially that last part and I sounded as if i made Rukia like a bitch in this story. so yes, this, i think, is probably my baddest chapter to date but it's alright, it'll get better (promise?) **

**secondly; the reason WHY i made Inoue OOC was because i wanted to portray her as who she is in the manga itself; you know, in love with Ichigo and all BUT at the same time, i wanted her to have a different kind of emotion because to be honest, i don't think she's 'in love' with Ichigo at all. i think she's just obsessed with him (but hey, that's just me) so what i did was i sort of changed her personality slightly in this story. i made her seem less mature about her feelings with both her crush and her best friend. a good example of it is the last few lines of this chapter.**

**so yes, expect a semi-OOC Orihime. ;D but other than that, i hope everything's alright.**

**sorry for the rant. :) but i think it was necessary, just to keep my conscience clean. this is where you lovely readers come in.**

**tell me what you think of this chapter and criticize me if you want to; I'll gladly take it, honest. :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**new chapter? thank you all so much for the reviews. they make me squeal. :) credits at the bottom. check there, yo. and yeah, i did it because i love you guys and it's one in the morning, i have school tomorrow but i'm too lazy to sleep. whoa.**"I never thought you'd go for Kuchiki-san, Ichigo!" Keigo trilled, skipping merrily around the orange-haired strawberry. Ichigo looked up and his eyes widened.

* * *

"What?"

Ishida, Sado and Mizuiro leaned in closer. "Ichigo," Mizuiro said, as if thinking deeply over what to say. "Yesterday... you were out with Kuchiki-san, weren't you?"

Ichigo's eyes hadn't widened anymore; now they were bulging. "What... where'd you hear that rumour?" he asked, bewildered.

"Keigo saw you." Ishida said simply and pointed towards his friend who stopped skipping and had suddenly turned deathly pale.

"Thanks a lot, four-eyes." He muttered and cowered under Ichigo's chilling stare. "Eh-heh, I wasn't... spying or anything. I was just... y'know, I the neighbourhood." He said sheepishly. "But that's not the point. You're seeing Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo sighed and threw his half-eaten sandwich. "Look, she came to my clinic yesterday for an appointment. Her arms were full of scratches; that's all." He said, shrugging. "Besides, did you _see_ us having a date?"

Keigo shook his head mutely.

"Well good. Because we weren't. Now drop the subject or I'll drop you, got that?"

* * *

Rukia was never the one to crush over boys. To be honest, she never had a boyfriend all her life and quite frankly, she had given up hope on boys a long time ago. And she was right when she told her friends; she bore no romantic feelings for Ichigo whatsoever. Rukia had never contemplated on the 'what ifs' and quite frankly, she didn't want to. So for now, let her be friends with the strawberry.

Rukia finished her homework for the day and turned off the lights. She tucked herself in and soon after, fell into a deep sleep.

_Come on now, Rukia. You wouldn't want to hurt your best friend now, would you? _

Rukia's eyes flew open. A strangled gasp escaped her lips and she looked around. Mock surprise filled her mind as she realised she was in the same house but this time, she was lying on the four-poster bed, the ripped blanket wrapping her up nicely and the moth-eaten pillow supported her head from behind. Rukia bolted up as she could feel things crawling up her body and she threw open the blankets to reveal millions of ants and flying insects swarming on the bed.

She dusted off the remaining ones which were cleverly biting her body and scrambled out of the bed only to fall, tripping on the thrown musty blanket. Cursing, Rukia picked herself up and looked around.

_Such a bad, bad friend._

Rukia opened her mouth to speak only to find it locked shut, sewn together by invisible threads and her own fear.

_Rukia, Rukia. Remember me?_

How the fuck could she forget? She wanted to scream it out loud; how this being had made her childhood a living hell. She remembered it vividly as if it were yesterday. How her kindergarten days were spent sitting on the side of the big oak tree, eating her own lunch and avoiding other people. Actually, they pretty much avoided her. She was an oddball to others because she was always seen muttering to herself and seeming to talk to an invisible person beside her. Some tried to make friends with her, only to be rejected blatantly by her and others simply avoided her. They didn't dare make fun of her, even the meanest of the bullies left her alone.

Rukia remembered one day clearly. She remembered the day she had met Mr. Scary Man.

_Wasn't that the best day of your life, little one?_

_It was a quarter to three and seven year-old Rukia was walking home from school, her books in her hands and her 'Chappy the Bunny' red tote bag hung on her bony shoulder loosely. She kept her head bowed, allowing her signature bang and other strands of stubborn hair fall on her face, making a midnight coloured curtain around her forehead and eyes._

_Rukia bit her lip. She was so hungry. She hadn't eaten something solid in two days. The place she was staying in was so poor that sometimes the children there had to live on their own._

_Rukia reached an old run-down looking shack behind a grimy, run-down old looking building and knocked on the wooden door. A red-haired, fiery looking boy stepped out and his naturally arched eyebrows rose as he witnessed his best friend walk past him and simply dumped her bags and books on a corner. _

"_Che, what's up Rukia?" Abarai Renji asked, crossing his arms. Rukia who was weaker than ever, shook her head and pushed him aside when he tried to stop her. Concern flitted the 13 year-old boy's face. He took Rukia by the shoulders and brushed her hair aside. "What's up? You alright?"_

_Rukia roughly pushed him aside. "I'm fine Renji." She mumbled but her stomach betrayed her as it growled loudly and passed Renji's ears. Surprise flickered through his haughty face and he broke into a fitful of laughter. "Shut up!" She screamed, seething._

"_You hungry?" he asked mockingly and took her hand. "Come on, Rukia. Let's go get something to eat."_

_**You won't find anything where HE'S going, Rukia.**_

_Rukia stopped, causing Renji to slip her hand off. He looked back, his eyes questioning. "Renji," Rukia whispered, "we're not going to be able to find anything where you're going." She said, repeating what that voice told her._

"_Huh? Why?"_

_Rukia shook her head. "A voice told me."_

"_Tell that voice to shut up then. I know what I'm doing."_

"_It says you'll get caught."_

_Renji sighed exasperatedly and with whatever brain cells he had left, he pulled Rukia's dainty hand and assured her everything was going to be alright._

_It all happened too fast. Police were everywhere and it was a matter of time before both of them would get caught. Rukia was holding on to Renji's hand for dear life. She bit her lip, afraid of the metal-thingies the blue-uniformed officers were holding on their holsters._

"_Renji, I told you." She whispered. Renji shook his head and clenched the little girl's hand tightly. _

"_Don't worry." He muttered and told her there would be a route just ten feet away. All she had to do was make a run for the narrow tunnel located just below the barbed-wire gate. Rukia shook her head. She told him she wouldn't leave him, under any circumstances, she wouldn't and Renji forcefully hit her head and she hissed an 'ouch'. "Don't be stupid, stupid. I'll be fine."_

_**Rukia. Don't worry. **__The voice coaxed her and she could feel someone's breath tickling her ear.__** Your friend will be fine. What matters right now is that you're safe.**_

_Rukia bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. Renji forced her to go and gave her a slight shove. "GO!" he hissed._

_Rukia fled, tears falling from her pale cheeks and panting breaths escaping her mouth. She never looked back on the bullets firing off and she never looked back on her abandoned friend._

* * *

**boring? i know. too much? yeesh... too cheesy? ahhah!**

**anyway, thanks TO::::::::::**

**Shinzlefritz, LacksCommonSense, avatar achrel, , inouehime-chanzero-koNii-sama, falconrukichi, samikhsha, xcHiibii-Rukiiax and Faeoflight.**

**now... drop a casual review telling me your opinions of this chapter. :) and i'll love ya to bitz!**


	17. Chapter 17

_A year later, she found herself in an orphanage. Everyone had found out about her rural past and how she had possibly killed her best friend and it was safe to say they treated her _very_ differently. They looked at her strangely and whispers always echoed her wherever she went. Rumours spread like wildfire and at the end of the first day, almost everyone in the orphanage had decided to make a pact never to befriend the scary-looking witch-girl._

_Rukia kept her head low and ignored the blatant stares everyone was giving. The only thing keeping her company was that tiny little voice in her head that always kept telling her that she didn't need them and she was better off alone._

_Rukia never took that as a much better answer more than anything. She depended on the voice, depended on the sweet little dreams she would have every night where she would just sit on a white canvas of nothingness and talk to the anonymous voice. It knew how to persuade her and at that very moment, she depended solely on it and it alone._

_That was... until... Kaien-Dono showed up._

* * *

_Do you remember him, Rukia? Do you?_

Rukia's tears splashed her deathly white knuckles and her whole body was shivering to no end. She didn't bother to look up as she would only lose control over the fact that the same old voice; Mr. Scary Man's voice from all those years ago; was reliving her past memories painfully.

_He was always a bugger, wasn't he, the little helper? Santa's little elf, that's what he was. You and I both know that he needed to die._

"SHUT UP!" Rukia shouted and grabbed the nearest object and hauled it at the opposite window.

The termite-infested drawer shattered at the impact and broken debris flew across the room.

_Touchy, touchy Rukia. Why? Don't you want to remember what had happened? How he was found... DEAD in your arms?_

* * *

_Rukia first set eyes upon Shiba Kaien when he had appeared at the orphanage with some of his other friends as volunteers two years after. _

_Among the other helpers, Kaien was the most popular. He treated everyone equally, being kind and caring but at the same time strict and witty. All the others were very fond of him, wanting him to drop by every day and he did exactly just that. Rukia never had paid any attention to any of the volunteers who had come and go and quite frankly, she couldn't care less about this batch. _

"_Hey there." _

_Rukia looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. Kaien was looking at her, his wild blue eyes twinkling slightly. She stared for a few moments before resuming to read her book. He continued smiling at her even though she was barefacedly ignoring him. "Rukia, right?"_

"_So what if I am?" Rukia muttered. His grin grew wide. _

"_I'm Shiba Kaien. What's your name?"_

_Rukia's mouth twitched and she closed her book, seemingly intrigued by the new volunteer. "You just _said_ my name." Kaien blinked and then his grin grew wider._

"_So you noticed. How come you're not joining us for our little game?" he asked, bending down and cocking his head to the left. Rukia glanced at the group of children who were gathered around in a circle with the rest of the volunteers, playing a singing game. She rolled her eyes discreetly._

"_Not your cup of tea, huh?" Kaien asked thoughtfully. Rukia shrugged._

"_Everyone here hates me." She whispered and sniffed. Kaien immediately put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned onto him. She was only thirteen after all. She was still young and very new to the world. Kaien couldn't help feel a bit sorry for the girl and Rukia couldn't help crying on his chest as he cradled her softly. _

"_Hey look, why don't we get out of here for a while, hmm? Let's go get ice cream or something." Came his soft voice. Rukia looked up and wiped her salty tears away from her face. Something in her heart ached to say yes but another part of her mind forced her to shake her head. The eighteen year-old looked at her strangely. "I've never gotten turned down by an ice cream offer before. What are you, abnormal?"_

_If anyone else had said that, Rukia would have kicked them in the ass but Kaien-dono had said it so humorously that she simply just... laughed. His amethyst-blue eyes smoothed out warmly. "See? You do have a laugh after all. Now come on, why don't you take up on that offer for a chocolate ice cream?"_

_He held out his hand and hesitantly, Rukia grabbed it. He smiled and told her that all was well._

_Kaien continued to visit the orphanage and frequently became closer and closer to Rukia. She shared everything with him; everything from her day to her deepest feelings. Rukia never had someone to talk to apart from Renji so she trusted her whole heart to Kaien. _

_He knew deep inside his _own_ heart that Rukia thought so fondly of him. He wasn't entirely uncomfortable at the idea. Quite the contrary; he found it an advantage. Maybe in the future he could make her break free of her thick shell. Maybe he could help her go out into the world safely._

_Maybe, just maybe._

_Rukia found out that he had a girlfriend and she found that no one else apart from the two of them were the most perfect couple. Kaien-dono had mentioned Rukia to his girlfriend and she too felt that it was somehow her responsibility to help the girl._

_It had been three months and Rukia began to forget about that voice and stopped having those dreams until one night something happened._

_Rukia was sleeping and suddenly she had the same recurring dream she always had._

_**You're becoming quite close to him, aren't you? He's a little charmer, isn't he?**_

_Rukia nodded and harsh wind blew in her face. She looked around and saw nothing as usual; only whiteness stretched out in front of her. Rukia smiled warmly. "He's nice. He knows me for me and understands me." She said. The deep, calming voice chuckled but a slightly strained sound could be heard._

_**So he managed to steal your heart, little one? **__It asked, hiding the bite underneath the sentence. Rukia giggled and wrapped her arms around her knees. _

"_Of course not. He's a good friend and I adore his girlfriend." _

_The sapphire-eyed teenager smiled wistfully as she remembered a hilarious memory of her and Kaien-dono. She giggled absentmindedly, sighing upon the memory. "He's hilarious," Rukia said suddenly, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Once, he spilled ice cream all over himself just to make me laugh. sometimes I think he's not right in the head but then..." and her voice dropped down to a sweet whisper. "But then he'd smile at me and pat me on the head without a word. He just smiled; somehow happy that I'm happy." _

_Rukia looked up, her bright sapphire eyes glistening with emotion. "Can you believe it?" she asked the air around her which ruffled softly, tickling her legs and messing her hair. "Can you believe that there's actually someone out there who cares about how I feel?"_

_**You're happy.**_

_The voice said monotonously, as if waiting for another outburst from the girl. But Rukia merely nodded – feverishly it might add – and a contented sigh escaped her lips. _

_**And I suppose you don't need me anymore?**_

_Rukia's startled face sparked something sinister in between the winds. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked nervously. She looked around and suddenly felt very uneasy. The winds were rougher now, biting, not tickling anymore on her bare skin. Rukia's hair lashed onto her face painfully and she impatiently brushed them out of her face. _

_**Don't think he'll be there forever to catch you when you fall, darling. That's my job.**_

* * *

"You never once caught me when I fell, you sick bastard. All you did was make my life a living HELL. You made me abandon my one and only friend. And you made me murder Kaien-dono!"

The painful memory halted in her head and she fought for control. But she couldn't. It was as if Mr. Scary Man was controlling her every move and every thought. Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration.

_Ah, but see, where's the fun in doing it all on your own? Watching someone else do it is way more enjoyable._

Rukia felt as if she was about to fall sick. Listening to the morbid truth triggered her nausea. How she wished she could wake up.

_Oh oh, but who could forget what happened after?_

* * *

"_K-Kai...Kaien-D-dono!" Rukia hiccoughed, barely able to fathom what had happened moments before. Her eyes were wide and fearful. She looked around to seek help but there was no one in sight. Biting her already bloody lip, she looked down and another strangled gasp escaped her mouth._

_There was Kaien, bloody, bruised and about three bullets buried deep inside his body. Dark red liquid was oozing out in between her fingers which were clutching Kaien's lifeless body. Only croaks were heard coming from his mouth. _

"_Ru...kia..."_

_Blinking furious tears from her eyes, Rukia bent, her ear near his mouth. "I'm sorry," she had whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Baka, it's not... your fault. It's that asshole's fault..." he said, his voice raspy and gurgled as if speaking was a difficult thing for him. Rukia shook her head stubbornly._

"_I shouldn't have- I knew something like this would- and you fought him! And now you're-"_

"_You talk too much, little girl." Kaien said, chuckling weakly. Rukia acknowledged the nickname he invented for her and cherished the words from his mouth. She had a feeling he was almost there. He was..._

"_Don't go!" she gasped, suddenly realising that he wouldn't be able to make it. Kaien chuckled._

"_No... you idiot, there's no way I'm gonna be saved. It's too late for that," he said and brought his hand up to her shoulder, wrapping his arm round her back, clutching it tight. "You... have to get outta here... on your own."_

_Shock vibrated throughout Rukia's whole body. "What?" she replied, anger and disbelief in her tone of voice. "Kaien-dono, you're insane! I cant leave you here on your own!"_

"_You can and you will." _

_When Rukia didn't say anything, the grip on her back tightened. Kaien was using his last ounce of willpower against the pain and strength to deliver Rukia a realisation."I'll be fine, Rukia... I'm not really ready to go but... but I want you to know... that I'm ready to catch you whenever you fall."_

_Rukia choked on her own sadness and tears at what Kaien was saying. He still continued. "Live. Escape for me... let part of me that's stayed with you... continue living. At least I know... that I'll always be alive... even when I'm not."_

_A sudden overwhelming of emotion surged through Rukia and she nodded. Albeit weakly, it was still an assuring nod. Satisfied, Kaien gave her one last tight, fleeting hug and he felt his hand go limp. His body fell with a dull thud and Rukia, being small, couldn't hold him up just in time. She dropped to the ground in front of him, cradling his lifeless and soulless body. She let a few tears escape her sapphire orbs before she made a pledge to herself._

_She was getting out of there... and she was going to live._

* * *

_Aw, tell me Rukia... is he still inside? Is he still... living inside you?"_

"Shut... shut up." Rukia said, turning away. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting uncontrollable tears fall from her already swollen eyes. "You have no right... you were the one who did it. You... you _murdered _him!"

_Of course I didn't. It was that drunkard with the gun, that's who murdered you precious Kaien-dono._

Rukia kept her head low, her fists shaking, her mouth in a tight, strained line. Her control was as thick as a hairline by now and all she wanted to do was destroy him. Destroy this thing forever. But realising that for the moment it was hopeless, Rukia could only hiss out two words at the mocking cold air. "Fuck you."

_Don't get mad, Rukia darling. It's fate after all. I've been telling you since the day we met; you belong to me._

"You said I belonged _with _you, asshole! You tricked me with your sweet words, your charms, your... your VOICE! You used me for your own selfish reasons. You stripped off all form of happiness God had ever given me!"

_But it's my job,_ the voice said silkily. Rukia brushed her cheek aggressively, realising that the wind was caressing her cheek.

"Piss off." She hissed.

_Fine. Have it your way. But remember that I'm always with you._

_**LOL. HELLOO?**_

**_SO HOW WAS IT? :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

=)

* * *

Without realising the tears that were falling down her alabaster face, Rukia stopped the flow of memories from entering her mind. She blocked it out, refusing to relive all those years ago; all the bitterest memories she possessed from her life. Rukia found it ridiculous; she was only seventeen after all but to have experienced all those pasts tragically, she couldn't help to wonder if fate really hated her guts enough to put her through all this.

Either way, Rukia felt that it was unfair. She knew there were lots of other unfortunate people out there but none of them have had the feeling of having two of the people you love dearly taken away from you just like that when your parents were no longer alive. None of them have had the feeling of emptiness wrapping itself around you for a long period of time and none of them certainly have no idea how it feels to have lost so much in so little time. It was in a period of three years, three very short years and she had everything taken away from her just like that.

* * *

The next day which was a Friday showed a promising sunshine and happiness for everyone in Japan especially in Karakura High. But for Rukia, it promised something quite the opposite. A perfect day had never looked so frightening to her. What was it going to be this time? Maybe a black cat would fall down from the sky and bring her seven years of bad luck? Maybe a truck will hit her just like that when she was crossing the road.

Maybe her nii-sama will put her up for adoption claiming that he couldn't take care of her anymore and she was beginning to be a little bit too much for him to handle. Rukia listed out all the horrendous possibilities that could happen to her on that day when suddenly, as she was walking to school, someone grabbed her shoulder roughly.

Swallowing a scream, Rukia spun and saw none other than Ichigo who was giving her the mother of all jackasses' smirks. Eyebrows frowning, Rukia shook free of the grip and blew out a hot breath. "What happened to the good old-fashioned 'good morning'?" she asked dryly to which Ichigo responded with a small smirk. "Ah. It must have disappeared along with your brain." She nodded thoughtfully before swinging her school bag back on her shoulder. "See you at school, Ichigo." She waved him goodbye.

"Huh? Oi, wait up, Rukia!" he said and caught up with the midget. "You're so snappy in the morning, aren't you?" he asked, ruffling his hair. Rukia gave him a small smile absently.

"You realise that people are _talking_ about us, don't you?" she asked, slowing down her pace as he followed suit. The school was a good three blocks away and none of them were in a rush. A few of their schoolmates passed by them and waved good morning to which they responded likewise. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Like I said; if I cared what other people said, I'd have dyed my hair black a long time ago." He said. Rukia hid a chuckle and settled to coughing politely. "Why? How did you know they were talking?" he asked.

"When I met up with you at your dad's clinic for the scratches on my arms, I think someone saw us. And they blabbed and made up some ridiculous shit and then-"

"They assumed that we're a couple?" he finished her sentence with a question to which she replied by nodding. Ichigo sighed. "I was walking Nanao home the other day and suddenly everyone was hot on our heels. Please." He snorted. "Just ignore them. I do. Works every time."

Rukia couldn't help smiling at his uncaring attitude. She sighed. "I guess you're right. But still. It's... weird. I can't imagine the possibility of us dating." She said nonchalantly. A spark of annoyance flashed over Ichigo's eyes as he contemplated over what Rukia had told him. He frowned.

"That's a major bruise to my ego." He said. "Ouch."

Rukia laughed then and it was a pleasurable sound coming from her. He hardly ever hears her laugh. Hell, he didn't know she _had _a laugh. "Really? Well I should do that more often then." She replied airily, waving her delicate fingers in a twist.

Ichigo gave her a po-faced expression and rolled his eyes. "But then... why can't you imagine us dating? Am I not good enough?" he asked jokingly, putting on an overly dramatic face.

"Of course you aren't for the likes of me, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said haughtily. "I set my standards in a man pretty high, don't you know?"

Ichigo snorted. "It doesn't come on par with your height, midget." He muttered and as expected, the still-recovering bruise on his shin had gotten explicitly more painful. Rukia sighed.

"You love to push my buttons, don't you?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. "At times like these I really cannot figure out why you're still not dating Inoue."

At that statement, Ichigo tensed up. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd heard that from one of his friends. In fact, Keigo reminded him from day to day as to why he wasn't dating Inoue Orihime just yet. But to hear it from Rukia... well, that struck a nerve. "Why'd you say that?" he asked harshly. Rukia blinked and dismissed it. She said it wasn't that important. "No, I'd love to hear your explanation." He said, a frown coming along. "Why do you and the rest of the god-damn world want me to date a girl I barely even know?"

"Careful," Rukia warned. "It's so obvious she has feelings for you, Ichigo. Even a baby could tell you that; assuming that they know how to speak."

Ichigo let out a ragged breath and raked his orange spikes. "Whatever. Look, image or no image, we're still human beings with feelings. Cut me some slack, would you? I don't even know the poor girl and to have her pair up with a douche like me?" he asked, shrugging. "Seems so unfair to her, don't you think?"

Rukia laughed again and Ichigo's mouth quirked. "You just demoralised yourself, Kurosaki. You're getting soft on me." She said and elbowed him playfully. "But do me a favour..." she whispered softly, her tone changing. "Don't break the poor girl's heart."

She left him hanging with that statement.

* * *

Despite his punkish attitude, Ichigo really does carry a hefty amount of knowledge in his brain. He just didn't show much of it to anyone in particular really. He was a smooth-talker, having dated a few of the prettiest girls over the years before Senna came into his life. As far as he knew, there were lots of girls with different characteristics but at the end of the day he could easily categorise them in types. He knew he was a jackass for 'categorising' the girls he had dated in the past but he couldn't help figuring them out so easily after a first date.

Ichigo sighed. But one thing was for sure; he couldn't pin Senna one bit. At a glance, you could see a strong, spunky girl with wild topaz eyes and unruly violet tresses. You see her as someone who would get along with anyone anywhere. But if you dig a bit deeper you could see her fragility inside. If you were really particular about how her eyes shine and sparkle, you could see her vulnerability easily.

And Ichigo wished he could have put his skills to good use as he failed miserably to see Senna's weak side all those years. He only saw her as what he wanted because she was special to him that much. She was... well, up to a point in his life, he'd have gladly spent his whole waking moment with her. He was close, so close to loving her. And now she was gone forever. Sometimes the pain of losing Senna was as great as the pain of losing his own mother because both were his fault. Both were caused by his stupid mistakes.

How could someone cope so much after losing so much? Well _he_ had to now, didn't he?

"Kurosaki," came Ishida's crisp voice and Ichigo looked up from his Shakespeare book which was concealed under a punk-ass manga. A cliché move but mandatory on keeping his reputation up high.

"Yeah?"

"I... it's..." suddenly, the air seemed to grow awkward for the four-eyes. Ishida cleared his throat. "I... was wondering though... y-you and Inoue... is anything going on?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and closed his book. He leaned back against his chair on two legs and smirked. "Why?" he asked. Ishida blushed furiously.

"Just wondering." He replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So what if there is?" he asked, playing with his friend's emotions. Ishida frowned. "What are you going to do about it?"

"N-nothing. Absolutely nothing." He said, trying but failing miserably at hiding his disappointment in his tone of voice. Ichigo snorted.

"You_ so_ like her." He stated flatly, crossing his arms. "Come on, lover-boy, you know you do." He said and smirked.

Ishida blushed and after a solid minute of profusely trying to cover up the pink tint on his cheeks, he sighed in defeat. "Well so what if I do, Kurosaki? She only has eyes for you and apparently Keigo was right; you guys are perfect for each other." He shrugged.

"That's some explanation you've got there." Ichigo interrupted. "But there's a slight error to it. I mean sure, she may have eyes for me but it doesn't mean the feeling's mutual. And yeah, we'd look like the perfect couple but see; I just don't see it that way." He shrugged idly. "Inoue's a sweet girl but I just don't like her like that."

Ishida gaped. "But I thought you said-"

"I didn't _say_ we were together. I just said 'so what if there _is_ something going on between us'. You just made up your own reasoning." Ichigo countered.

Realising his stupid mistake, Ishida clamped his mouth shut and cast his eyes on the floor. Ichigo caught his attention. "Look, buddy, it's one thing to ignore your own fucked up feelings for her but to listen to Keigo for it?" Ichigo snorted. "You're messed up. By all means, go ahead." He said and waved his hand away. "The sooner she realises, the better."

A small smile grazed Ishida's lips. "Thanks." He said and a moment later, all conversation forgotten, bade him goodbye.

Sometimes Ichigo chuckled at people's own behaviour. How hard was it to tell someone that you like them?

Without thinking, Ichigo glanced over at Rukia's table and he couldn't help scowling at himself. _This is different, Kurosaki. She's not exactly your type to handle. Wait, wait, what? _

_I don't like her like that. Besides, she's Inoue's best friend, it'd be complete suicide. No, wait, don't consider the possibilities. Wait, what _possibilities_? What the _fuck_ are you thinking about, Kurosaki?_

Ichigo turned away and looked out the window where the morning sun was shining brightly. Today was going to be a good Friday. He could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys are sick and tired reading about Mr. Scary Man (name credit goes to Hese for suggesting it in one of the early chapters. :P) and how he's torturing Rukia.. :P okay, so let me make you a deal; the 111th reviewer gets to pick ONE Ichiruki scene for the next chapter. It's called; _trying to lighten Rukia up and forget about the voice_ chapter. haha.**

**that is; IF it reaches 111. :) if it doesn't? well, too bad - No Ichiruki scene. :P**

**but I'll provide a happier chapter on the next one.**

**Read and Review. :)**


	19. A Day At The Carnival

**HI! Just like I promised; a chapter straight after exams! Mine ended just about four days ago so yeah... :D I'm pretty excited for this chapter because this has NOTHING to do with all the thriller stuff. just emotional shutzz and fluff. should be expected, right? anyway, this chapter goes to the 111th reviewer; Akiko-san. :D**

* * *

The next day after Ichigo had run his usual errands, he passed by the cafe he had taken Rukia before and peered inside. It was a hot day and it couldn't hurt to get a small ice cream cone for himself.

As he went in, he spotted several pieces of papers on the bulletin board bearing red, bold words. It read _Chappy Carnival coming to Karakura._

Raising an eyebrow, he plucked one off the board and read it.

_Come one, come all! The Chappy Carnival is coming to town!_

_Do not miss your chance to meet the famous Bunny; Chappy as he will be making a grand entrance during the carnival!_

_Do not forget to bring your family and friends! The more the merrier!_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and remembered a while back when Rukia had said how she loved Chappy. An idea came to mind as he folded the flier and tucked it into his pocket.

* * *

Next Monday, Ichigo cornered Rukia as she was heading to P.E.

"Oi, Rukia!" he called with his usual brash manner. She jolted at her name being called like that and spun. Raising a scoffed eyebrow, she crossed her arms and waited for him to reach to her.

"What?" she replied. Ichigo rubbed his nape and cursed himself for not planning this in advance. After all, asking a girl out wasn't something that he was good at. Usually, girls would always ask him out. Gosh, he didn't know it'd be this hard. He silently gave the girls that had asked him out once before a triple salute for putting up with his rejection.

"Uh, well, see..." he stuttered, scratching his cheek. It shouldn't be this hard, should it? Gosh, Ichigo... just spit it out!

"Spit it out, man." Rukia said, clutching her hips. "I'm late for class."

"Well, see... there's this... this carnival thing. You heard about it, haven't you?" he asked, looking at her, hoping she'd get the gist and save him from the embarrassment of having to actually_, properly_ ask her out.

Alas, she shook her head and gave him a look. "What carnival?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Forget it," he said, rolling his eyes. Both of Rukia's eyebrows rose now and a ridiculously smug smirk appeared on her lips. Ichigo sighed inwardly. Why? Why did she have to get it _NOW_?

"Kurosaki Ichigo... are you asking me out?" she asked, crossing her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"If you want to put it that way... well, not exactly. I just happen to know that Chappy's in town. Thought you might like to see it considering you-"

"Chappy?" Rukia interjected hastily, her eyes widening. Ichigo stared at her, a little bit afraid at her deranged expression. "Chappy's Carnival, you mean?" she asked excitedly – too excitedly, if might add.

"Uh, yeah?"

A delighted squeak came out from the girl in front of him and Ichigo startled backwards. He had never heard Rukia squeak like that; ever. He always thought of her as a cool, level-headed heartless bitch. Never a squeaker. "You could have told me that before! I'll go!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ichigo sighed in defeat and was relieved that she had momentarily forgotten to humiliate him. "Right, so um... I'll pick you up at say... one?" he asked. Rukia's cool, sapphire eyes turned back to him and a contented smile spread to her lips.

"One sounds perfect." She said. Ichigo gave her a smile and nodded.

"Right, well, see you then." He said and waved goodbye.

There, he played it cool. That didn't come out so desperate, right? Right. But Ichigo couldn't help rolling his eyes as he relived the memory of Rukia's smile he had seen just now. That smile just looked so pure; as if this was actually the first time anyone's ever asked her out. Well, maybe it was but that didn't matter...

He had a date.

* * *

Rukia was walking in a daze the whole week. Even her brother had stopped to ask her what was wrong. She shook her head and merely kept that smile on her face.

Okay, if she didn't know better, she would have actually believed that she was excited for her date with Ichigo. That was, if she could call it a date...

But since she _did_ know better, she convinced herself that it was only because of Chappy. After all, old habits die hard. She used to collect every Chappy item there was in the world right after she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. Byakuya might have called it an obsession but that was one of the rare liberty she was given. Thus, collecting Chappy items had been one of her life-long hobbies.

* * *

Saturday came and Ichigo stuck to his word as he waited outside of her mansion spotting a cap, green jacket and a red t-shirt inside completed with a pair of simple khakis. She greeted him, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top with a black cardigan and her hair tied up in a short ponytail.

Arriving at the overly packed carnival, Rukia couldn't help marvel at the number of Chappy items selling that day. She kept on pointing at a random Chappy item every time she and Ichigo pass a booth. Although Ichigo was pretty exasperated with her behaviour, he couldn't help smiling seeing her like this. It was as if all her problems and worries had vanished just like that and that was what he had been aiming for. Secretly, Ichigo was pretty smug on his idea and he couldn't help giving himself a pat on the back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped all of a sudden and yanked his arm absentmindedly. Giving a sudden yelp, Ichigo followed suit and met face-to-face with the biggest Chappy plushie he had ever seen. Raising his eyebrows, Ichigo looked at Rukia and pointed to the plushie.

"You want _that_?" he asked disbelievingly. Rukia looked at him as if he had said the stupidest thing in the whole wide world.

"Well... yes." She said, looking back at the plushie in awe.

"Interested, Miss?" someone asked from behind the counter. Both heads whipped around to see a teenager about their age grinning at them. Rukia nodded ecstatically but Ichigo shook his head feverishly.

"Nope. Not one bit," he said and pulled Rukia's hand away. But she proved to be pretty strong as his pull didn't work at all. In fact, she remained rooted to the spot.

"How much?" she asked, pulling out her purse.

"Five dollars for three balls. Shoot three targets and you get that big one over there." The teenager said, smiling smugly.

"No, Rukia, we're just here to see Chappy perform." Ichigo warned. Rukia glared at him and pulled out a dollar from her purse.

"We'll see that too, don't be a sourpuss. This'll just take a second." She said and paid the teenager the five dollar bill.

As he handed her the three balls, Rukia took one and aimed at the target. She threw the ball and it hit the wall behind. Ichigo rolled his eyes behind her and crossed his arms. Rukia scrunched up her nose and took another ball, aiming for a target. She threw and missed again. The ball bounced off the wall and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Blowing out a breath, Rukia took the last ball and squinted one of her eyes, aiming for a target. Ichigo sighed and watched the ball miss and roll to the floor.

"Damn," Rukia cursed silently. She took out her purse again to pay the teenager another five but before she had taken out the money, Ichigo had beat her to it and slammed down a five on the table.

"Three please," Ichigo said and the teen shrugged as he handed him three balls.

With the skills of an immature baseball player, Ichigo swung the three balls only to have knocked down one of the targets. Fuming, he gave another five dollars for three balls. As he swung those three balls, again, only one managed to hit the bullseye.

"You really suck at this, don't you?" Rukia wondered aloud, staring at his hunched form. He was concentrating hard on the last target. Ten bucks was wasted for three stupid balls and Ichigo couldn't even hit them properly.

"Like you can do better?" he asked, throwing another five to the boy who grinned and placed the three balls in front of him.

"Three chances per person, dude. This is your last one."

Ichigo sighed and picked up a ball. He focused hard on the target and with all his accuracy skills and arm strength, Ichigo swung that ball.

It hit the target dead centre. "YES!" he shouted, even punching the air a little. After he had claimed the prize, Ichigo turned back to give to Rukia only to find her missing.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called, looking around. She was nowhere in sight and he blew out a breath. After a few minutes of searching, Ichigo began to grow worried. Was she swept away by the crowd? She certainly was small enough. "Rukia!" he called again and was thankfully relieved at the sudden "Yes!" coming from somewhere in the crowd.

"Ichigo, I'm over here!" she said, waving her slender arms in the air and Ichigo headed towards the direction.

"Where did you go? What if you were lost? You're not exactly easy to find you know." He scolded her, frowning and still holding the big plushie. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Chill, I know how to take care of myself-"

"Like hell you do, midget." Ichigo interjected. Rukia sighed and pointed to the glass pane in front of them.

"Look why don't you?" she asked, turning her head towards the pane. Ichigo followed her movement and on the other side of the glass pane was the home of – he must have guessed – a dozen rabbits. Black, grey, brown and white, every species was there, each munching, playing, bopping, sniffling or sleeping in respective places. There was a particular white rabbit which was in the limelight, showing off its pretty little tail, waggling it around and bobbing from one place to another. Audiences around Ichigo 'aww'ed and cooed at it, even Rukia. "Isn't that cute?" Rukia asked, her eyes shining. Ichigo sighed as the crowd dispersed.

"I suppose. You hungry?" he asked, checking the watch. It was two and his stomach grumbled. Rukia nodded as well, clutching her flat tummy. "Let's grab a bite before the show." He said and both made their way towards a cafe.

* * *

"So Ichigo," Rukia said, twirling her straw of her coke.

Both had finished eating and were lazing around at the cafe as none were in the mood to explore the carnival due to the number of people present.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, sipping his Pepsi. When Rukia remained quiet he asked again.

"Remember that game we played? A while back?"

"No?"

"That game... where I ask you a question and you ask me one." She said, biting her straw. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, why?" he asked. Rukia shrugged.

"I want to play that game again," she said, looking at him. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked. "That game wasn't exactly... well, a game. At least, it didn't feel like it was a game to me."

Rukia nodded, averting her eyes, knowing full well what he meant. But somehow, she had a feeling she wanted to play this game again. "But we can play it again, can't we?" she asked, looking back up. Ichigo scratched his head.

"I don't think... that's a good idea."

"Come on," Rukia said, inching closer. "Or are you chicken?" she asked. Ichigo scoffed and settled his drink down.

"Well then, bring it, Kuchiki."

* * *

"What kind of answer is that?" Ichigo scoffed, looking at Rukia with disbelieving eyes.

"It's the truth! You asked me what my favourite childhood experience was and I answered exactly just that!"

"Getting treated to ice cream by your brother? Really, Rukia?" he asked, ruffling his hair in amazement. Rukia shrugged and toyed with her straw again.

"He wasn't home that much to begin with so on that day... I dunno, I guess it meant something really special to me," said Rukia with a slight smile on her face. Ichigo's sceptical look disappeared and was replaced with a softer, more understanding look. He blew out a breath.

* * *

"Okay, your turn." He said, sipping his coke. Rukia took it from him absentmindedly, ignoring his annoyance and thought hard.

"Well," she said, her voice dropped down in a whisper, "have you ever wished you could... turn back time? Prevent something bad from ever happening somehow?" she asked, looking up into his amber eyes and found her azure ones melting away as he stared down at her, thinking.

After a moment's pause, Ichigo shook his head. "No," he said. "I mean... well, to be honest everyone's wished they could have turned back time and well, yeah, so I did too, back when my mom died and the whole Senna incident but then again, mistakes are a part of life, y'know? So even if it had a chance to come true, I wouldn't take it."

"So you're saying you're happy just the way you are now?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm not saying I am but I appreciate what I have now." His gaze lingered onto her for a while before looking away. "So I try to learn from my mistakes and not repeat them."

Listening to Ichigo's answer brought Rukia back down to earth. She couldn't help mulling over what he had said and found herself cracking a smile.

* * *

"How about you?" he asked suddenly and Rukia blinked.

"Huh?"

"If you had that wish in your hand, would you have taken it?" he asked, anticipating her answer. Rukia's eyes drifted away, knowing full well what it would've been. All her life, her sole wish was to be just that; to start again. To turn back time and just re-do her life the way she had wanted it. But thinking now, it must have been one of the stupidest things she could have ever wished for. So she stared back at Ichigo, who was waiting idly for her answer.

"Of course I'd take it. I'd wish for the day I'd have met you," she said teasingly, letting her sentence hang. Seeing Ichigo's annoyed face brightened her up and she stood up, running towards the Rabbits' exhibition with him trailing behind her, holding the big soft toy with one arm and his drink with his other hand. "To happen sooner." She whispered quietly, finishing her sentence with a smile on her face.

* * *

After several hours later, Rukia and Ichigo headed back from the carnival. It was pretty late and no taxis were driving by so Ichigo had suggested he walked her home. Rukia chuckled and told him it wasn't necessary because she could call her driver to pick her up. It wasn't normal of her to do it but when worst comes to worst; she had to result in doing so. Ichigo snorted.

"Typical rich kid," he said teasingly to which Rukia replied with an angry jab. "Ow!"

"Shut up." She said and brought her phone to her ear, fiddling with her Chappy key chain; courtesy of Ichigo. He won another game.

"Oi, Rukia, put down the phone and let's walk. It's a nice night tonight. You shouldn't blow it off by looking at it in the car." Ichigo said brashly, still holding on to the big doll and a few other things too.

Rukia sighed and flipped her phone shut. "Alright fine. We'll do it your way. You spoiled me enough to follow whatever I asked you to so I guess I owe you." She said, waving a dismissal hand. Ichigo rolled his eyes and began walking.

* * *

"I didn't spoil you, you know." He said, scoffing. Rukia looked up.

"Huh?"

"The things. They were from your money." He mumbled. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't pay for the stuff Ichigo, you _won _them. Hey, giving me the prizes were an added bonus." She said.

"I won the prize for you, idiot. Who else's was it supposed to be?" he asked exasperatedly, mentally calculating the things he had won for her. There was the keychain, the plushie, two water bottles, a Bunny ring, Chappy's bunny slippers and a hair band.

"You could give them to Yuzu. Besides, I had fun watching the magic tricks Chappi performed. Yeah, you can give the prizes to Yuzu. I don't mind." She said, smiling at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe just one of the water bottles. Besides, I won this so I get to decide who I give it to. I saved a few things for Yuzu and the old goat so there's nothing to worry about." Ichigo said, winking. Rukia's eyebrows rose.

"What did you get them? And what about Karin?"

"Four tickets to Chappi's next Magic Show. Karin wouldn't want to have anything to do with the bunnies, Rukia."

"Oh." She said simply, nodding slightly.

* * *

A few quiet moments passed as both of them walked side by side in comfortable silence. The moon was shining brightly at them, illuminating white light, as pure as a lily.

They reached a park nearby and Rukia stopped at the sight of an ice cream vendor sleeping under one of the shady trees. "Hold on." She said to Ichigo and disappeared before his eyes.

Rukia came back with two chocolate ice creams in her hand and sat down. "Since tomorrow's a Saturday, I'm allowed to be back just a little later than usual. Wanna sit?" she asked and patted the spot next to her. Ichigo shrugged and dumped the merchandise next to him before plopping down next to her and taking the offered ice cream. "Sorry, they were out of strawberry flavours." She teased and Ichigo rolled his eyes humorously.

They sat on the park bench and looked up to the night sky. It was a beautiful sight, full of life and so many twinkling stars. Rukia, for once, was mesmerised enough to let her ice cream drip down her arm. Ichigo, upon noticing this, elbowed her gently and pointed to her already melting ice cream. Hastily, she began licking the dripped confection.

"You're such a scatterbrain sometimes, you know?" Ichigo said, staring up towards the sky. Rukia shrugged and wiped off her mouth.

"I try not to be. It's part of life though so I deal." She said, biting off the last piece of her cone. "You're right," she said, looking up again, "it's such a pretty night. What a waste it would have been to be admiring it in a car."

"Told you."

* * *

They sat there for a while, talking. It had been a long time since Ichigo had properly talked to someone and it felt nice. The feeling was mutual for Rukia. But for her, it not only felt nice, it felt absolutely liberating. She had no idea when was the last time she had talked about anything at all.

* * *

"So I said that it was stupid of him to actually do that. He did it anyway." Ichigo shrugged. Rukia's eyes widened.

"How long?"

"Two weeks' worth of detention. It was epic though, I never thought he would actually go along with it."

Rukia pouted absentmindedly. "That Keigo... he's either really brave or..."

"Really stupid." Ichigo finished her sentence. He sighed and ruffled his orange hair. "He likes you."

Rukia snorted. "He likes all the girls in school. Karakura's most popular playboy." She stated. "You think I don't know?" she smirked. Ichigo snorted.

"True. But he likes you. As in really likes you. He's had a crush on you since we first started talking. Said he couldn't take his eyes off you."

Rukia rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "Really? He's making me feel a little bit flattered and a whole lotta stalked." She said, rubbing her arms. Ichigo, upon realising it, stood up and pulled her along.

"Let's go home, it's pretty late."

* * *

"Thanks again Ichigo, for everything." Rukia said, taking out her usual passcard. She looked up at Ichigo and gave him a warm smile. "Honestly speaking, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She said and swiped her card. The machine blinked green and she opened the small gate.

Ichigo shrugged. "No problem." He said absentmindedly. Rukia kept her smile. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I did," she said, standing outside the gate with a sly expression. "But next time, try asking me the proper way. You know I can't believe you were actually flustered to ask me out."

Ichigo blushed slightly. "I did not ask you out. I was just wondering whether you wanted to go for the carnival or not."

"With you, you mean?" she asked, her hands crossed at the chest. Ichigo blushed again.

"W-well, strictly speaking..."

"Yeah, call it whatever." She chuckled. "But anyway, thanks. I can't believe you of all people were nervous to ask a girl like... well, like _me _for a day out. Really, am I that intimidating?" she asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and knew this was never going to be over. "believe what you want Rukia. And don't go all stereotypical on me. What do you mean 'a girl like you'? as far as I know you're just another girl..."

Rukia snorted. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, may be popular, but you sure are a leper when it comes to these things. Whatever, I don't have the mood to talk about it. Either way," she sighed and gave him a smile again. "Thank _you _for everything. And I mean it."

Ichigo cracked a smile and shrugged again. "No problem. Goodnight Rukia."

"Yeah, 'nights." She said, holding out a yawn. She smiled sleepily at him and waved him goodbye. He stood outside the gate until she got inside safely. Sighing to himself, he began walking home.

* * *

Thinking back to the first day he had met Rukia he couldn't help but feel that she had changed him without her really trying to. Hell, he knew she didn't even realise she was changing him. But he did change. And it was for the better. Finally, he can put all the guilt and the regret behind him and finally he could move on. It was... the feeling felt when he had realised it was the best feeling in the entire world. It was as if Ichigo had a huge burden lifted off his back.

All thanks...

To Rukia.

* * *

Rukia took a bath, brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. On her bed, her thoughts drifted to today's adventure. There was a smile on her face that night.

Maybe, just maybe, she would like to relive those memories again.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

She could relive them again with Ichigo beside her, being there for her and changing her for the better.

* * *

**SIGHH. How I love Ichiruki. they're of course my OTP. i can't imagine him ending up with someone other than Rukia. really, like either with Rukia or without her completely. ;D Yes, suffer without Rukia, Ichigo. anyway, just because this chapter is dedicated to the 111th user, doesn't mean I don't appreciate these lovely people for reviewing. ;D**

**Here they are!**

**-falconrukichi**

**-ImALiKKleGoblin**

**-anika103**

**-hhamza345**

**-inouehime-chanZero-koNii-Sama (phew, long name! :D)**

**-shnizlefritz**

**-ichigo-the-Deathberry**

**-**

**-RukiHina15**

**-Nivek01**

**-Kiss Of Immortality**

**-Luminemskeaper**

**-and of course, dear Hese Solstis. :) :)**

**You guys know you rock, right? :D why? because you just do.**

**Also~ thank YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING MY STORY TO FAVOURITES AND OR ALERTS AND REVIEWING. to those who did all this, i give you my undying love.**

**and to those who did EVERYTHING BUT review? well... =/ thanks I guess? **

**Till the next chapter dearies~ O_0**


	20. Reminiscence

**Another fast update before I forget. =/ sorry for this chapter. just some flashbacks. :O**

**

* * *

**

She woke up and as usual, she would see herself in the same room with the wrecked four-poster bed. Rukia looked around and found the little girl missing. This was odd; usually she would be here, watching her with her deformed head tilted to the side, her tongue lolling outside of her mouth that was always stretched out into an evil grin and her devilishly red eyes filling up the irises as well as the whites.

_This boy, do you like him, Rukia?_

By then she would have gotten used to the voice but hearing it sent cold shivers down her spine nonetheless. Rukia bit her lip and looked around. What boy? What was Mr. Scary Man talking about?

_I'm talking about this boy you've been seeing, Rukia. This Kurosaki Ichigo._

Rukia's heart leaped in her mouth and her breath lurched in her lungs. Fear unlike any other gripped her like a vice and she was paralyzed to the spot. She swore, if he did anything to Ichigo... anything at all...

_Or what about this friend of yours... the one who can't make up her own mind... this Inoue Orihime?_

"Stop..." she whispered. "Stop it!" for the first time, Rukia found her voice to speak and it came out hoarse and gravelly. Rukia didn't care; her friends' lives were on the line. "Stop it. Y-you have no right!"

_Don't I, Rukia? Oh sweet Rukia, I OWN you. I own everything about you and that makes me in power of your life. You've been gone a long time, Rukia. You've developed new things, made new friends... even a feeling of romanticism in your used-to-be cold heart now. You're a new person. Fresh, lively... unlike the Rukia I made back then._

"The Rukia YOU made?" Rukia asked angrily, all fear temporarily forgotten. "The only thing you made me do was kill my best friend and Kaien-dono!" she screeched. "You made me murder them and when I got rid of you, the guilt never stopped."

_I'm glad I have been such a huge impact in your life, my sweet Rukia. But you never got rid of me darling. I was merely hiding. You think that little trick you did back then worked? I admit you were a clever little child; it makes me all the more intrigued by you. That's why I chose you. That's why all this time, I stayed in your mind, your life and that's why I took it up as my own responsibility to take control of your life. You have such a brain Rukia. Such talent, raw, pure... untouched._

Rukia felt the invisible wind caress her cheeks. She shook her head violently, trying to ward off the uncomfortable touch. "Don't." She said harshly. The wind merely ruffled softly, indicating a chuckle.

_I won't cross over yet Rukia. But bear in mind; I'll always be with you._

And with that, Rukia woke up, finding herself back in her room, the first traces of Saturday morning sunshine streaming from her top-to-floor window in front of her. Rukia looked at the clock and it showed precisely 9.07 a.m. damn; she'd missed breakfast.

Tired, eyes baggy, body worn and brain-dead, Rukia picked herself up and proceeded to take a shower. Frankly; she couldn't care anymore than she did about her dream. But she had set in her mind a split second before.

If he ever touches her friends... He. Is. Dead. And Rukia will make sure of it. She would, no hesitation, do everything she could to protect everyone she loved. Rukia clenched her fists despite her tiredness and rage burned inside her but she was too exhausted and sleep-deprived to actually pursue the emotion.

* * *

"Rukia, you woke up late." Her nii-sama said stoically as usual. He wasn't in his business attire for once and was spotting a comfy pair of slacks and a collared tee. He was sitting on his office room, almost buried with paperwork. Rukia grinned sheepishly.

"It's a Saturday." She answered defensively. Byakuya sniffed disapprovingly but his mouth was turning up into a semi-smile.

"Whatever you say, dear sister. Go and have your breakfast and after that, drop by in here."

Surprised by the sudden invitation, Rukia nodded hastily and muttered a "sure" before she departed to the kitchen to pour herself some milk and devour her usual dose of cornflakes.

A half hour later, she knocked on her nii-sama's glass office door and entered. "So..." she began, sitting down. Her brother hadn't looked up from his BlackBerry yet and Rukia fidgeted. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. Her brother looked up, mildly surprised.

"You tell me, little sister. You were the one who wanted to talk to me, remember?" he asked, finally putting his BlackBerry away. Rukia's eyes widened upon the realisation.

"Uh, right. About that..." Rukia said, twirling a loose strand of her raven tresses. "Well..."

Her brother cocked his head slightly to the side. "Nii-sama, remember those years ago... when you adopted me? The very first few months... when I was feeling... like..."

"I remember." Her brother replied curtly. "What of it? Have you been having those dreams again, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded subtly but it was all her nii-sama wanted to see. "Yeah. And... I think it's back. He's back, nii-sama. And I don't know how to deal with it anymore."

* * *

"_Ichigo, do you think yellow suits me?" Senna asked, twirling in front of a life-sized mirror. "Ichigo?"_

_The said man spun with a red ribbon on his hand and he smirked. "Yellow makes women look fat." He said playfully to which Senna frowned and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled back in pain but managed to let out a strangled chuckle. "It _is_ statistically proven." He said matter-of-factly. Senna stuck out her tongue and untied the yellow ribbon that was holding her straight-as-rain purple hair up in a ponytail._

"_So you think red suits me better?" she asked. Ichigo nodded and placed the silky scarlet ribbon on the latter's hand to which she twined it around her hair in a matter of minutes. "Hmm, you know, I think you're right." She said, grinning. Carefully, she stood on tiptoe and placed a chaste kiss on the orange head's cheek.

* * *

_

"_Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" Senna asked, approaching him. Ichigo, who was sitting on the school bench eating his lunch, looked up and so did his friends who for some reason had a smirk on his face. _

"_See you later, Kurosaki." Ishida patted his shoulder gently. _

"_What's up?" he asked, patting the vacant seat beside him. She took it hastily and linked her arm with his, leaning on his shoulder. _

"_If one day when you wake up with no recollection of who you are and where you're from, what would you do?" she asked. The question was far beyond the lines of a normal day-to-day conversation and Ichigo gaped._

"_What kind of question is that?" he asked her incredulously. Senna scrunched up her nose. _

"_Just answer the damn question, baaaaaaka." She said idly. Ichigo shrugged and abandoned his half-eaten lunch._

"_I'd look for a fresh start. Start over." He said. Senna smiled discreetly._

"_Thought so." She whispered.

* * *

_

"_Ichigo, please... just listen to me-"_

"_Why the hell should I?" he snapped as he continued to walk home briskly. Senna followed suit, struggling to keep pace with the tall teen. _

"_I tried to tell you, I really did... but I just..." she faltered. "I need you to trust me right now, Ichigo!"_

"_Why the fucking hell __**should**__ I?" he repeated, dangerously this time. Senna flinched in shock and hurt showed in her face. _

"_But I just... you... I need you." She whispered, her hands twisting. Ichigo sighed and whirled around. He should be livid, he should be angry, he should be shouting and he should be a million things more other than being a stoic loon he was being now. But that was just him. Emotion repressed, he walked towards the former and shoved his hands in his pockets._

"_I don't want to make a scene." He said flatly. "So I'm just going to say this once. You lied to me about everything there is, Senna. Every fucking thing was a lie and you expect me to pretend that everything is okay while you continue to lie to me?" he asked, the concealed hands were shaking. "You're dead wrong. Y'know, I'm glad that I found this out sooner. It saves me from having to look at your face ever again." He said harshly and turned on his heels..._

_And walked away.

* * *

_

'_Ichigo, _

_If you're reading this then that means that... well, I'm not here anymore. It could be that I'm currently far away from Karakura and I might be in England, meeting the queen. And it could be... well, let's just say I won't pick a stupid way to die. I'll be smart; depending on my mood. Anyways, I know this letter will probably end up so crappy and blotchy from the tears that are going to pour down any minute so I'll make this short._

_I know you don't exactly feel this way about me but I would really like it if I kept in my heart the feeling of being someone to you. A special someone and over the past year; you've given me things that I know I would never get from just anyone that I care about._

_But I'm sure that someday you'll find someone better than me until then; keep me always in your heart. I've always wanted to be somebody in this world and you've made me just that. I know what I did hurt you but please; just say that you'll always have me in your heart as someone special._

_Love you forever; Senna.'

* * *

_

The sudden dream ended and Ichigo woke up, sweating and panting. No, that wasn't a dream; it was a memory. Memories which he had long since tried to bury but failed. The memory of Senna was still freshly etched in his mind and he could do nothing to stop it from flowing. Ichigo sighed and clenched his fists tightly as he could. Ever since he talked to Rukia about it, things have been different.

He had been dreaming a lot about the purple-haired lady and each dream; it had been getting more and more painful. Truth be told; he was beginning to look like Rukia on one of her bad days. Baggy eyes, lethargy consuming him. He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if he just shut his eyes and buried all his feelings inside, the memories wouldn't haunt him anymore.

Well if he could, he would but he couldn't so he wouldn't.

He wouldn't even bother trying. Right now, just pray for things to move on. Ichigo knew that part of this was all because of this undeniable guilty emotions taking over him. He had gone on long enough with cutting off his feelings.

**A/N: For the record; I DESPISE Senna. I hate her. I really, really do. Hmm, I wonder why since everyone is so fond of her. But anyways, I decided to make her as a victim in this story, you know, as a damsel in distress, (ha-ha...) So here, this goes to all those Senna lovers. :3**


	21. My first kiss?

Inoue came home from the grocery store on that Sunday evening, a pack of sunflower seeds, two tubs of ice cream and three small packs of hijiki*. "Yosh, time to get cracking on dinner." She said determinedly.

After setting the ingredients on the kitchen counter, she momentarily lost focus and landed her eyes on the class photo that she had hung on the wall of the dining table. She paused rinsing the hijiki and found her eyes focusing on Kurosaki-kun's face. A careless sigh escaped her lips and this time she hadn't stopped herself from going over and lightly placing her fingers on his figure. She couldn't help it, damn it.

Sometimes she felt so helpless and pathetic for crushing over him. She felt pathetic because she knew she was stronger than this. Was it really that bad? _Was having an unrequited love that bad? Inoue, you know better than that but you've been crushing on him since forever and when he talks to you_... she stopped herself then because the pain was unbearable. She couldn't say she liked having these feelings towards him because all it ever did was cause her pain in her heart; stabs and stabs of one-sided love... blow after blow of the realisation that your feelings will NEVER be returned. Sometimes it amazed Inoue how she could survive a day without thinking of him but so far, the only time that happened was when she was grieving for her brother and that hardly counted.

* * *

The next morning, Inoue walked to school, humming a random tune while swinging her school bag around. She had had a good breakfast, prayed to her brother and was finally heading to school with her hair on her good side. So far, today was turning out great.

She found her day turning much better when she had collided with Kurosaki-kun on the front gate of the school. Apologising profusely, she picked herself up and met his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Kurosaki-kun." She said, rubbing her swollen forehead. Ichigo frowned.

"You alright?" he asked, a hint of concern crossed through his voice. Inoue gulped and blushed terribly when he had leaned in to inspect her injury. "Honestly," he murmured, lifting up a few strands of her bangs to see the developing bruise on her forehead. "That looks bad. You better put some ice on that."

Nodding and trying – but failing miserably – at hiding her blush, Inoue picked up her bag and apologised again.

"Don't mention it. It was partly my fault anyways," he gave her a small smile. "I did the same thing to Rukia a while ago and she cursed at me. You want me to take you to Unohana?" he asked to which Inoue shook her head vigorously and added more pain to her dizzy head.

"N-no, it's alright," she said, trying to hold herself together. Then, she blinked. "Kuchiki-san did what?" she asked.

"She threw some nice words at me." He said, rolling his eyes humorously at the memory. "But whatever. You sure about that? It's blackening. I don't want to feel guilty about it later." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"No! It's... it's fine." She said, laughing nervously. "Thanks for the offer, Kurosaki-kun." She said and smiled up at him gratefully, all the while, her heart beating wildly like a drum. Deciding that it would be best of her to clear her head, Inoue waved goodbye to Ichigo and walked forwards but stopped when he suddenly took her shoulder.

"Yo, Inoue, are you okay?" he asked. Oh God, she was pretty sure her whole face was burning up right now.

"U-uh... Kurosaki-kun... why would you say that?"

"You've been spacing out a lot and Rukia isn't doing too good herself." Ichigo said quietly and Inoue blinked.

Suddenly a twist of jealousy appeared in her belly and she bit her lip. Again with the 'Rukia'. That was odd... Inoue had never called Rukia by her first name in ages. And she had never knew that Rukia hadn't minded being called 'Rukia' by Kurosaki-kun... oh god, was she jealous? Well that explained why she was acting like a cuckoo. She was really close to the edge. "Why would you ask that?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Look, it's.. not my business and all but take care of yourself, okay? And along the way, take care of Rukia too."

_And along the way, take care of Rukia too._

And that pushed her off.

* * *

Rukia woke up with a jolt and found yet another bruise on her left arm. She bit back a low moan as the pain started to seep into her brain. She looked at the clock and cursed loudly.

It was officially nine o'clock. She was way past late for school but frankly she didn't feel like going to school today so instead of bolting up like a moron reaching for the impossible, she lied back down on her four-poster bed and her head sunk under the soft pillow. Rukia sighed. She was so TIRED OF ALL THIS.

When was it going to stop? When? Damn it...

After a few hours of idly falling to sleep and waking up again, Rukia was finally fresh enough to get some air in her back garden.

"Kuchiki-sama, there's a rather peculiar boy wanting to see you." One of her maids appeared from behind the tool shed and startled, Rukia asked who it was. "He wouldn't say his name, he just stated that he was here to drop off your homework."

For a wild, fleeting moment, Rukia thought of Ichigo but quickly pushed that thought aside. It couldn't be Ichigo now, could it? But wonders of wonders, it _was_ him who was standing outside the gate with a load of books on one hand and his school bag slung on his shoulder. His scowl hadn't left his face and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Let him in," Rukia said lightly and went outside.

Upon reaching him as he met her halfway, she looked up at him, shocked by the fact that he was here. "Yo." He muttered indifferently.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Your homework." He said and dumped the load of books on her hands. "You're welcome." He said.

Blinking, Rukia stared at the pile of notes – which she assumed was his – and back to him. "Thanks?" she said questioningly. "Um..." unsure of what to do next, she simply transferred the load to the maid's awaiting hands and thanked her as well. She turned back to the orange-head and took a deep breath. "You really didn't have to do it. Inoue would have-"

"Don't mention it." He said, shrugging. "So I'll see you tomorrow then. If you're coming, that is. You don't look so good." He said, pointing to her obvious eye bags. "You alright?" he asked roughly to which Rukia replied with a small shrug. Taking that as a 'no comment', Ichigo nodded and adjusted his school bag shortly before making his way towards the gate. "Take care, midget. School's not going to wait for you." He said.

"Eh? Oi, hold on!" Rukia barked and caught up with the tall teenager. "You're seriously going?" she asked, confused. Ichigo, who was more confused than her, scratched his head.

"Well... yeah, I suppose so. You can't expect me to stay here." He said. Rukia shook her head.

"Of course I do." She said, biting her lip. "Come on," she said exasperatedly when he gave her one of his looks. "You just walked across town to deliver _homework _to me. It sounds a bit fishy, doesn't it?" she asked sceptically to which Ichigo cleared his throat. "So come on in and make yourself comfortable. Besides; I need help anyway. You can't expect me to study on my own."

"Haven't you been doing that all this time?" Ichigo asked, dumping his bag at the foot of the door. He was already making himself at home and judging by the huge spaces and vast walls decorating the mansion, he guessed he could get used to the prospect of living here.

"Sure I have... but usually I'd have a tutor with me. It just so happens that he isn't coming for this whole month. Something about his wife giving birth? Anyway, come on, I'll let you enlighten me on everything that I've missed in school today."

* * *

"So that's how you use this formula. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Ichigo explained to the petite-sized lady.

They were sitting in the dining room with the day's homework and books and notes sprawled across the table. He was in the middle of teaching her calculus and so far they had made little progress due to the fact that Rukia kept playing with her damn plushie. The one he got her from the carnival.

"Oi, if you're not listening I'm going." Ichigo said loudly. Rukia snapped up and he could see a glimpse of a sparkle in her eyes and perhaps a small smile on her face? It disappeared as soon as he saw it and was replaced by a look of remorse.

"Sorry." She replied and set the fluffy white rabbit toy down. "Right, where were we?" she asked and glanced at her notebook. "Oh there? I've learned _this_." She said, bored. "So what else have we got for the day? I'll finish this up later." She said and closed her calculus book.

"Well," Ichigo rubbed his nape. "I was only here to give you your homework."

"You mean you _volunteered_." Rukia corrected him. "Which, I think, is very nice of you... _abnormally_ nice of you." Ichigo scowled.

"Do you have to point out every little decision I make and turn it into one of your morbid jokes?" he asked crossly.

"Sort of. I make it my duty to." Rukia shrugged and stretched her lithe limbs. Ignoring the dirty look Ichigo was giving her, Rukia picked up one of the books on the table and flipped it open. "Is this yours?" she asked. Ichigo sighed and nodded absentmindedly while turning back to pack his books. It was an ordinary-looking manga and Rukia was always fond of reading worthless junks like these but knew her Nii-sama would never allow it if she were to start her own collection of comic books. Hell, he wouldn't even let her buy those trashy magazines when she wanted to when she was small.

As she was riffling through the pages, something fell. "Oops." Rukia muttered and bent down to pick up the fallen paper. Turned out, it wasn't a piece of paper at all; it was a thin book, light blue in colour. It read 'Macbeth' in neat gothic writing.

_Macbeth_? Was it some kind of literature project he was working on? That was odd; Rukia recalled nothing of the fact that they had to do any project. So what was it doing in the manga?

"Oh my god." She breathed. "Ichigo. You read Shakespeare?" she asked, turning back to the orange-head who immediately tensed up.

"Don't be an idiot," he said and his insides turned cold at the sight of the lady clutching his copy of Macbeth. _Shit._ He mentally cursed. "That's just..." _oh shit, oh shit..._

Seeing the priceless look on Ichigo's face was enough to make Rukia chuckle. "Hey, kidding. It's your choice whether to read it or not. But I have to admit," she said, fanning herself with the thin book. "I'm rather impressed."

Ichigo scowled. "Well, if that's sarcasm then I don't need it much." He snapped and snatched the book away from Rukia's hands. A little startled by the gesture, Rukia blinked. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo said and slung his bag on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo!" Rukia called. "You're not exactly offended, are you? Because I meant it; I AM impressed. You don't find boys this age hiding a classic book behind a punk-ass manga now, do you?" she asked, standing up and clutching her hips. "Well, if you really have to go, then thanks for everything. To be honest, I'm pretty tired. Look at me, I'm a mess." She chuckled. "But you don't look so good yourself there, hotshot. Better get some rest too."

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Ichigo asked, leaning his weight on the dining table.

"Woke up late."

"How?"

"Bad dream." Rukia replied, massaging her temples, sliding to the cold, marble floor. "It's nothing. At least, nothing that won't kill me yet." She mumbled.

"Sorry, what?" he asked. It took Rukia a long while before she finally looked back up and by then, Ichigo was already staring at her, his amber eyes glinting from the afternoon sunlight. "What?" he asked again. She looked away.

"It's nothing." She said reflexively. Ichigo raised one eyebrow. "It's just... it may not be for you but my dreams... they're a different kind."

"Different?" Ichigo asked, scratching his nape. "What do you mean by different?"

"My nightmares hurt me." Rukia whispered softly, curling up even more. She absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on her chest where a clear bruise had formed a few days ago. When Ichigo waited for her to say something else, Rukia kept still and silent. She was contemplating inside her mind whether she should tell him or not. Because seriously, who was she to tell him yet another one of her dark secrets? Rukia, you're pathetic. What is it that you see in this boy? Why do you feel like you have to tell him everything about yourself? And not the good ones too. What is wrong with you, Rukia?

Ichigo seemed to not hear her as he had cocked his eyebrow in curiousness.

"Are you okay?" came Ichigo's voice and Rukia's head snapped up. It took her a few meagre seconds to stare at him before scrambling up.

"Yeah." She said, rubbing her temples. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little dizzy."

Ichigo grew quiet and stared at the diminutive teenager. He had his lips pursed and his eyes in full concentration. Now, normally, he wouldn't be the one to pry on another person's 'personal' matters but somehow Rukia was proving to be his exception. After all, up until now, he still couldn't believe that he got all touchy and sulky because Rukia refused to tell him what was bothering her a while back. What was wrong with him? What was it about her that left him wondering so much more than when he first met her? Well this time, he would stand in the back; he wouldn't ask her what was wrong, he wouldn't go prying into her business if he wanted to continue being her friend.

Wow, who would have thought that Kurosaki Ichigo had that kind of perspective of thinking? And people would laugh at him, sure, but he really did have a good sense of conscience. And right now, his conscience was telling him to back out and stay out of what she never wanted him to step in the first place. But his heart – yes, his heart – was telling him to probe her a little bit more. So what was it going to be?

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Rukia turned back at him and it took her a while before giving that simple nod.

"I told you, I'm just a little dizzy. But I'll be fine if I take some medicine."

At that, Ichigo bounced up and went over to her. He grabbed her dainty wrist and curled his long fingers around it. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked.

Rukia flinched at the sudden contact between them and had never felt like this before. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it _was _something to be feared at. This... feeling.

When she came back to reality, however, and had realised what Ichigo was proposing, she wrenched he wrist free. "No sleep." She mumbled. "I'll just take a few pills and I'm good to go." She said brightly and fluttered past him for the bathroom.

Ichigo followed her and leaned on the doorframe of her bathroom while observing her search for the right kind of pills to eat. "Why the sudden change?" he asked her. "One minute you were talking about having one little bad dream..."

"Why is it that every time you're with me something indirectly strange is bound to happen?" she asked, swallowing up two white tablets and rinsing off her mouth with water. "It's really complicated, isn't it? Maybe it's because we know nothing of each other."

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to tell me but you can't?"He asked. Rukia turned around and gave him a sigh.

"You're a complicated person, you know that?"

"It takes one to know one." Came his cheeky reply to which Rukia let out a dry chuckle.

"Funny." She muttered sarcastically. "But yeah, I want to tell you but I can't so let's just leave it at that, alright?" she asked. "I'm feeling a little sick. Mind leaving me alone?" she asked weakly and Ichigo didn't even have the heart to jab at her. He would leave the teasing later and save the bickering for another time because she looked like she really meant what she said.

It took him a while before sucking up a breath and nodding brusquely. "Sure." He said.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a small, one-sided smile. "And thanks for bringing my homework along. That was... nice of you. And I mean it this time."

Ichigo snorted. "Whatever midget." He said, his scowl returning. Clearly, compliments didn't work on him. But then he turned around to face her and he gave her his rarest of smiles. "You're welcome."

* * *

She didn't know what was about that smile but... something inside her jittered. Shudders, much like the previous one, went down her spine and her own smile disappeared. She stared at Ichigo who was already making his way down the stairs towards the living room.

She didn't know what was about that smile but...

But...

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia called and sprinted towards his leaving form.

* * *

Hearing his name being called, Ichigo spun at the foot of the stairs when suddenly a small form tackled him, causing him to almost lose his balance and topple backwards. He was almost ready to yell at her for pulling that stupid stunt but he backtracked.

Why the HELL did she just do that?

"Why the HELL did you just do that?" he asked, half angry, half worried. "Seriously, you could have broken both our necks, you idiot!"

But Rukia was still holding onto his shirt. She was still clutching onto the fabric, her hand tightening.

"Oi... you... okay?"Ichigo wasn't sure how to react on the look she was giving him. It was as if she was... analyzing him or something. Her head was cocked to the side and her mouth was pursing. Her eyes were quizzical and her eyebrows creased.

"Rukia?"

"Shut up." She said flatly and gripped onto his shirt, crumpling it and pulled him towards her. He had to bend painfully to meet her height and Rukia had on a very serious expression; as if she was concentrating on something.

"R-"

"I said," she whispered, bringing her lips close to his, her hot breath tickling his nose slightly. "Shut up."

And with that, she sealed the space between them with her own lips to his.

* * *

A part of Ichigo's mind was still angry over the fact that Rukia had jumped on him like that but another part was beginning to register the fact that her lips... were on his.

_What? _

His eyes widened and for a moment he felt like pushing himself off but that was _only_ for a fleeting moment because after that, realisation dawned onto him and he was finally aware of her soft lips on his.

Rukia was going to curse herself later but she wasn't thinking. Really, was she right now? No, she wasn't.

Tossing every conscious thought away, Ichigo swiftly wrapped his arm around Rukia's dainty waist and pulled her against his own body. Dropping his school bag, he brought his other arm just around the small of her back and squeezed her tightly.

She could faintly feel the hardness of his chest and the lines of his well-defined muscles. She suppressed herself from making a single sound but a short sigh escaped her lips nonetheless.

Dare he? He screwed all the possibilities of the aftermath and parted his lips.

Why did it have to be so good? Rukia wasn't thinking straight. Aw, hell, she wasn't thinking at all. All she had in her brain was how good it felt. How perfectly right it felt.

A strangled gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his lips parting. Maybe, just maybe...

Their mouths moulded together in perfect harmony, their bodies blended together. Rukia's arms escaped Ichigo's chest and she used them to wrap his neck around tightly.

A few moments passed and finally the two broke apart, gasping for air.

* * *

"What just..." Ichigo asked, panting. His molten amber eyes were hazy and clouded and his lips slightly swollen. He looked at her, still wrapped around him and something tugged at his mouth.

"I don't..." Rukia said, also panting. Her sharp, clear sapphire eyes were liquid pools of deep blue and her lips tinged pink. She looked at him, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She noticed how constricted her movements were and how tight he was holding her. He was very warm. She could feel that.

* * *

After a while, Rukia's thoughts returned and pure mortification engulfed her. "Oh my," she gasped, suddenly pushing him away. "Crap! We just... you and I-"

Ichigo let go of her waist and he blinked. "Rukia?"

"F-... oh God, did we just-"

Frowning, Ichigo took hold of her arm and stared at her, hard. Since she had moved away from him and ascended a few steps above and he could finally see eye-to-eye with her. "Oi, calm down, will you?" he asked, cocking his head.

Rukia shook her head. "We just..."

"Kissed?"

"Oh my gosh!" Rukia gasped, anger flitting her face. "Why the hell did we just- did I just-"

"Oi, will you calm DOWN?" he asked, a little bit harshly and Rukia shut up. "Look... I... have no idea what happened but.. but we just.."

Turned out, even he was having a bit of embarrassment talking about what had happened just a few minutes before. "Look," he said, taking a deep breath, "We kissed. It's... it wasn't a bad thing, right? I mean... I know things are kind of rough and we shouldn't have. I mean I barely know you... I mean y'know, we've only known each other for two months- it's..."

Oh God, he wasn't making sense.

"Ichigo," Rukia said suddenly, looking at his confused expression. "We just kissed."

He rubbed his nape. "Yeah, we... we did."

"And... we just.. made out... in my house... on the _stairs_!"

Horror filled her perspective and she felt dizzy with thoughts that were jumbling up inside her head.

"Yeah, we.. did." He repeated lamely. Not sure of how to broach the subject, Ichigo picked up his school bag. "I... I should..."

"You... should."

And with those last words coming from her mouth, Ichigo left the house without a backward glance.

* * *

**Hijiki* ~ I have no idea what the literal translation is but it's like... seaweed. :P it's thin strips of seaweed you use in soups or all that. I remember that you have to add water to instant hijiki though. :P anyway it's healthy food. :D**


	22. Visit from an old friend

**Erm... this chapter's a wee bit weird for me. It will be for y'all too. So try to bear with me. :P I remembered one chapter where Orihime was being a little bit OOC. Well, this has something to do with Orihime too. **

**And it is not pretty.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Ichigo set his alarm for six thirty as usual for the next morning. He placed his red alarm clock on his bedside table and climbed to bed. Today was tiring. After he had gotten home from Rukia's, he had to help around the clinic due to the fact that it was crowded with people. His dad was acting all serious and he didn't dare refuse any orders. So he ended up fixing little cuts and wounds and tending to patients with only the meagre problems. He admitted; it was a good experience for him and he – despite everything – felt somewhat excited at the prospect of treating someone.

Rukia.

He wondered if she needed tending to. He really wondered sometimes whether that four-foot midget could stand on her own at all. A rational part of his mind kept saying _like hell _she could but the other part of his mind; the not-so rational part was saying 'are you fucking kidding me? Of course she could, dumbass!'. So in the end, he left it at that.

But still, he would have liked to dig in deeper. He would have liked to be a part of her life in something. Because she was _that _different. And he liked different.

Hence; he liked Rukia.

Though; he had to admit; that kiss they shared was really something. It was... well, to say embarrassing would be the understatement of the year. It was positively thwarting. Though he knew she felt more than that, he couldn't stop thinking about the way her eyes had turned so cloudy and hazy before she shut him up and kissed him. Hey, it wasn't him who had made the first move; it was her.

God, that was a major bruise to his ego.

But still, that wasn't the point. The point was... he was... they had...

Well, to put it bluntly about his thoughts on the kiss would be; _oh hell yes_.

It was... well, it felt seriously perfect. The way they just moulded onto each other. It was like they were the final pieces of a complex puzzle. It felt right to him and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He wouldn't mind kissing her again, that was for sure; even though if she might act mortified after that. It was a price he was willing to live for.

After all; it was Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Inoue Orihime was always a heavy sleeper. She could sleep off an earthquake if she was that tired. But tonight, somehow... why was everything going wrong for her?

She struggled to fall asleep and it worried her; was she having insomnia all of a sudden? She could barely get a wink of sleep and furthermore, tomorrow was a schooling day; she couldn't NOT get some sleep of she would end up zombie-ing around school. Inoue opened her big, grey eyes and stared at the ceiling. Maybe she could get a glass of milk and see if that could rock her to sleep.

It seemed that the milk did nothing but gave her a bad case of stomach ache. She should have known better. Her and dairy products didn't exactly click together like a magnet. Clutching her tummy, Inoue decided she would get some sleep even if it had to take her all night to make sure of it. She got rid of any form of light from her house and even blocked the natural moonlight by drawing her curtains. The dark helped her sleep better; that she knew.

'_Can't sleep?'_

Inoue's eyes flew open. Was that a voice? _Oh, don't be ridiculous. It's pitch black and as quiet as a cemetery here. Go to sleep, Hime_.

'_What's the matter? Have you tried milk?'_

Now she was sure that that was a voice speaking to her.

'_Oh wait, I saw the glass in the sink. You've had your milk, haven't you?'_

Wait a minute... why was that voice familiar? Without thinking, Inoue sat up and tried to see in the darkness but of course, she saw only black. And then she tried to listen for the voice again, just to make sure she was still awake because there was no way that...

'_What's wrong?'_

Oh my goodness, it was Kurosaki-kun! It was! ..room the very minute and Inoue seemed to have realised it because she had stood up and aimed for the light switch. She flipped it open and felt that her heart had jumped out of her throat. There he was! He was there!

'_Yo, Inoue.'_

"K-Kurosaki-K-kun?" she stuttered. She still couldn't believe it; no matter how hard she rubbed her eyes. "Is that you?" she asked, stepping nearer to the white-garbed male. The man looked the same; he was exactly like the Kurosaki-kun she knew. His hair was the same shade of bright orange, his face still had that scowl and his stance was still the same. The male shrugged and stood up from the end of her bed.

'_You could say that.' _He said, without his lips moving. Inoue didn't find that peculiar one bit because she was too busy staring at him... ..!

"What..." she whispered. "What are you doing here?" she asked. The Ichigo in front of her smiled.

'_Just paying a visit. Is that wrong?'_

Inoue shook her head mutely. He walked towards her and Inoue found herself backing away when he had gotten too close. Soon after, she was wedged between him and the wall. Colour had flooded her face and her heart had begun pumping like an overactive radial pump. _Good. Because I just felt like dropping by to say hi. _He said, still his mouth remained unmoved. _So... hi._

"H-hi." She replied weakly. To say that she was feeling uncomfortable by the close proximity between them would have been a blatant lie. She had dreamed of him being so close to her for so long. She could almost touch his face, his hair... and now that dream was coming to reality; hell, it was already reality. The Ichigo had took hold of her shoulders gently and pulled her towards him.

_I've always liked you._ Came his velvety voice. Inoue's knees grew weak. Not by his voice, not by his touch but by both of them combined together at the same time. _You know that, right? You like me too, don't you?_

She nodded her head like a puppet. "I... I have, for a long time." She said and gulped. Was that too much? What if he would change his mind any minute? But he didn't look as if he had; quite the contrary, he had smiled. _Well I'm glad that you're being honest. Because I can't stay away from you anymore, you know? _She nodded again.

_Tell me something... what if I had chosen Rukia instead of you? _He had asked. He tugged her arm gently towards the bed. A cold shiver ran down her spine every time he performed another gesture. She was glad he had forced her to sit down beside him because she really couldn't stand anymore. She felt as if her knees would buckle and turn to jelly any moment. After a while, the question jarred her.

"What?" she asked.

_If I had chosen Rukia over you, what would you do?_

Speaking of Rukia again? Inoue turned away. Even when he was here, he still had her in mind?

_It's just a question. But I'm here, aren't I? I'm here, _he took her hand and rubbed her fingers gently. Her soft palms were sweating in contrast with his cool, calloused hand. _And I'm telling you that I'm in love with you. But I'm just curious._

"Curious?" she whispered. "About my feelings of both you... and Kuchiki-san?" she asked. He nodded and for a moment, Inoue almost lost herself in that smile of his. The said Ichigo brought her hands up and he lightly kissed her palm. A wild shocked gasp escaped her mouth and a thrilling desire twisted in her belly. She couldn't believe this was happening! It was so surreal that a part of her mind refused to believe it but another part, watching him stare at her with tenderness and... that hazy, cloudy look, refused to acknowledge the fact that this _was _surreal.

_Hmm. How'd you feel? If I had been with Rukia instead?_

Inoue was quite speechless for a while; due to the fact that the Ichigo was still holding her hands. Then, she looked away, as emotions started to boil inside her. "I'd... I'd do nothing." She whispered unconvincingly. A dry chuckle was heard and she turned to face the Ichigo.

_Liar. _He taunted. _Tell the truth. _He said. Inoue bit her lip. In her heart, her emotions were going haywire. How _would _she feel if two of the most precious people that mattered to her suddenly decided to abandon her? She wasn't sure if Kurosaki-kun would have any intention of doing that since she was perfectly aware he rarely speaks to her but Kuchiki-san? Would she abandon her? Would she turn away from her very own best friend to be with another someone? After all; three's a crowd.

"I'd be angry for one thing," she whispered. And her eyes narrowed as something inside her bubbled up. "And I'd feel betrayed. Because she knows what you mean to me and to steal you away..." Inoue shook her head. Things weren't making sense to her right now. Gosh, did you feel that? It was her heart, beating wildly. It was her mind whirring furiously. And it was her feelings jumbling up.

_But she did try to. _He spoke up. _Can't you tell? _He asked, leaning closer. Inoue sucked in a breath and looked away. _Weren't you aware?_

"I was. I still am." She said.

_But I'm with you now. _

And finally, something snapped inside her. That was right; Kurosaki-kun was hers now and there was nothing Kuchiki-san could do to prevent it. "Don't leave me." She whispered, tears falling down for no apparent reason. Why was she crying? Was it out of joy? Out of victory? Out of... fear?

It was out of need. Finally, oh God, FINALLY, he was hers.

_I don't plan to, darling. _

And at that, she fell. Deep.

* * *

The next evening when heading home from gym – yes, Kurosaki Ichigo works out – Ichigo spotted someone he recognised so well walking down the road towards his housing area. That familiar midnight coloured hair, those dark blue eyes and the way she walked. He knew her all too well. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach.

"Oi!" he shouted and brisk-walked towards that person. Said girl turned with an annoyed expression which immediately softened at the sight of him.

"Yo, Ichigo. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, walking towards her. "Sure has, Tatsuki."

* * *

**So how was it? Lol. Cliff-hanger. HAHA. It's okay. I'm pretty much bored this whole month anyway so yeah, expect a fast update. :D Sorry if the Orihime scene was a little alsdjkjsdhlshdflks for you guys. I tried. =/**

**Keep those reviews coming. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Told you it was fast. Thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't wait for my last chapter to settle down. (It's only been two days...)

* * *

**

Arisawa Tatsuki was one if Ichigo's friends when they were small. They were in the same Dojo class as well as in the same neighbourhood. A few years back, Tatsuki had to move from Karakura due to her father's change of jobs. Although she had to painstakingly say goodbye to everyone, she had promised to visit every once in a while but as of last year, she had stopped visiting completely.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, sipping on his drink. They were at the usual cafe located near their neighbourhood. The same cafe that Ichigo had taken Rukia to. Tatsuki shrugged.

"Thought I'd visit everyone here. Besides, my parents are here strictly for some work. Something about some family wanting to buy our house. They didn't want anybody renting it anymore." She said, ruffling her usual boyish cut hair. "Which, to me, sounds good. I'd hate to see our house get vandalised like it did a while back by those stupid college freshmen." She said and scowled. Ichigo nodded vaguely.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "So how long are you gonna be here?" he asked. Tatsuki shrugged again.

"Who knows? Why? You don't want me around?" she asked playfully. Ichigo rolled his eyes. If it was one thing; Tatsuki knew exactly how to push his buttons too. Though she had to know him for seven years to figure out which button to push. Still, it was fun nonetheless. "Kidding," she said, laughing.

"Funny. You never change, do you?" he teased. "Still got your spunk, huh?" he asked to which Tatsuki grinned smugly.

"I've still got it to beat your sorry ass. Hah. Speak for yourself; you looked like you haven't changed much either. Still got that scowl I see?" the tease made Ichigo twitch. Out of all his friends who knew him; he guessed only Tatsuki could have made that joke. After all, she was the one who had seen him when he was small. She had seen how his smile was like, how his laugh was like. Maybe that was why she still held on to him despite his efforts to cut her loose all those years back when the pain of his mother dying was still fresh. "Oh," she said, her smile vanishing and a look of realisation dawned on her quite pretty face. "How's Orihime-chan doing? Gosh, I haven't seen her for a while."

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked, scratching his cheek. "Dunno. She's fine I guess. She didn't come to school today though which is pretty odd. She never skips." He said.

Tatsuki pursed her lips. "You never bothered to check on her?" she asked, folding her arms. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Why should I? I mean... I'm not that close to her anyway," he muttered, seeming embarrassed. Hmm, what Tatsuki was implying was beyond his capabilities. He wasn't much of a saint to visit every one of his classmates who didn't come to school today. "Besides, I'm sure she's fine."

Tatsuki sighed. "I'm guessing she hasn't changed much either. It's like I've never left. Geez, never mind then; I'll go visit her myself later on, maybe bring her dinner," she added. "God knows what she'd been eating all this while. Anyway, how's school?"

"What are you, my mom?" he asked, annoyed. "But everything's good I guess; not much to tell. I guess you're right; it's as if you've never left."

"Hmm, well if you're planning on being such a grouch, I'm better off heading to Orihime's then." Tatsuki said and got up. She gave Ichigo a ruffle on his wild hair – a constant habit she hadn't completely grew out of – and said goodbye.

"HEY! Your drink! Who's going to pay for it?" Ichigo called.

"You. Who else?" she replied and left.

* * *

_Friends are friends till one of them gets hurt._

Rukia woke up. Instinctively, she looked at the small alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 12.01 a.m. She sighed heavily. One thing she didn't need was Mr. Scary Man bugging her right now. She'd had enough already.

"Go away." She whispered, rubbing her face. "Just go away."

_Friends are friends till one of them gets hurt._

_Friends are friends till one of them gets hurt_

_Friends are friends_

_Till one of them gets hurt_

_One of them gets hurt..._

_Gets hurt_

_GETS HURT!_

Rukia hissed as the voice screamed inside her mind. It was as if it was trying to make her head explode.

_TILL ONE OF THEM GETS !_

"!"

Rukia's scream echoed throughout the whole second floor of the house and involuntarily woke up some of the maids who shared rooms below hers. Not to mention she had woken up her brother.

Without knowing, Byakuya was already inside her room, restraining her writhing and thrashing. Rukia's fists were clenched, her teeth gritted, her breath coming in short puffs of shouts and her head ramming her pillows.

"_._" She shouted through clasped teeth. "_Get the fuck OUT!_"

"Rukia, listen to me! Rukia!" Byakuya had long discarded his cool and collected facade and was now trying not to worry. God, his sister was shaking, she was writhing like she was about to give any moment. "Rukia!" he shouted. The girl thrashing wasn't paying any attention to him. She was still shouting. A worried look passes over his face as he watched Rukia's toes curl forcefully, bending with unimaginable flexibility. Her screams grew louder and her back arched in pain.

Byakuya watched in horror as his sister suddenly stopped her writhing and lay motionless on her four-poster. She wasn't moving at all. "Rukia?"

The help around them froze as Byakuya shook Rukia's shoulder gently, letting go of her arms. She didn't move. She didn't budge an inch, she didn't even twitch. "Rukia, wake up." He said, his cool voice laced with worry. He touched her wrist gently and found she was still alive. But instinct told him strictly to place his hand on her chest. As he did, he felt her heart beating wildly. As his hand lingered there, he found that it wasn't stopping. It was drumming beneath the tips of his fingers and had no intention of stopping soon. Byakuya was just afraid she would have a sudden fit again. Her heart was beating so fast. Sure, he was a top lawyer but when it came to terms with matters of the body, he was a sitting duck!

"Call the house doctor!" he barked and one maid, thankfully, rushed to the house phone on Rukia's bedside table and made the call. Byakuya bit his lip.

'Everything is getting worse for you, isn't it?' he thought, withdrawing his hand from her beating heart. "It's time I do something." He muttered.

Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Kuchiki house doctor, pulled out his stethoscope and turned to the lawyer with a smirk. "This is interesting, most interesting." He chuckled. Byakuya frowned. He hated calling his house doctor. For some reason, he couldn't shake the weird-looking man at all. He had tried firing Dr. Mayuri before; with disastrous consequences.

Dr. Mayuri had a pale complexion; almost as white as a bed sheet, his eyes looked strange due to the fact that the blacks were relatively small compared to that of a normal person's. Hs teeth were long and his lips thin. He had blue hair and somehow, his nails were always painted black. He looked more like a mad scientist rather than a normal doctor. He also had weird habits; like loving to collect 'specimens' for his research and experiments. Whenever he had on that smirk like one that he was having now, it meant that either he was a) thinking of new ways to create incurable poison or b) found a new specimen to conduct his strange experiments.

And Byakuya probably guessed the latter. "What's interesting?" he asked coldly. Dr. Mayuri chuckled.

"She's having a momentary shock. Nothing major, just maybe she'll have a mini-relapse when she wakes up. What's interesting is that I can't find the cause of it." The blue-haired pale-faced man said, getting up from Rukia's bed. "Maybe I should stay here longer, perhaps conduct a few experiments on the princess?" he asked to which Byakuya replied a strict 'no' and thanked him for his time.

When the doctor had left – grudgingly if might add – the top lawyer of Japan stood in his sister's bedroom, looking at his poor, fragile little adopted sibling. He couldn't help feel a sudden whelm of emotion. He would have never admitted this to anyone, not even to Rukia, but he loved her and cared for her. He would never let anything hurt her.

And that went for Mr. Scary Man.

* * *

That weekend, Ichigo was lying down on the grass of the park idly, a piece of straw in his mouth and another twirling on his hand. Somehow, he was unconsciously thinking of Rukia. Weird, wasn't it? Just a few months ago, he couldn't have tolerated her but now...

_I don't know... I guess things change._

Whether he could or he couldn't he had to face it; Rukia was starting to become an essential part of his life. Out of all his friends, he had never told anyone about what happened between him and Senna. He was glad, however that he _had _told her. A part of him had rubbed against her, a dark part of him, a past that he had wished to forget but she thawed that out of him; she made him face what he was afraid of facing all these years.

He had to thank her for that... in fact...

Ichigo stood up, a look of determination on his face. In fact, he was going to march over to her ridiculously huge castle she called home and tell it to her face... that he never regretted that kiss.

"Kuchiki-sama can't come right now. She isn't feeling well." One of the maids said politely. Ichigo's eyebrow shot up.

"She's sick? Well, can't I see her for a while?"

The maid shook her head, an apologising look on her face. "I'm sorry, but Kuchiki Byakuya-sama specifically said no visitors for his sister whatsoever."

"But I'm her friend," Ichigo said stubbornly, looking down at the woman, not shorter than Rukia. He noted idly she possessed the biggest dark brown eyes he'd ever seen. And there was something about her face that made him feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry-" she started to speak again before Ichigo leaned down on her.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that her brother isn't home. So if I can just drop by for a quick word.. just for a while, that'd suffice." Ichigo muttered, staring at her, into her eyes. If it was one thing Ichigo took pride in himself was success on making almost all women fall for him. Usually it was unintentionally but who said he hadn't known about his talent? And he could be very persuasive if it was done intentionally.

He could see her eyes glimmering slightly and she turned away. "Alright, if you really must." She said and turned back to him. "But if anyone asks, it wasn't me who let you in."

Ichigo nodded like a good soldier and gave her a small smirk. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Momo Hinamori," she said quietly before ushering him in and closing the double doors hastily. "But don't ever let it slip... or I'll kill you before Kuchiki-sama does."

For a moment, a chill ran down Ichigo's spine and he nodded feverishly before ascending the giant marble staircase.

Momo followed closely behind and when they reached the landing, she pointed towards the first double door on the right. "That's her room. I have to warn you beforehand though; if she isn't awake, do not attempt to wake her."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean if she's awake? What's going on with her?" he asked, concern flitting his voice. Momo, having heard that despite his best to try and hide his worry for Rukia, smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, not even our house doctor knows what her medical problem is. Please, you can go in but when I come and fetch you, you have to follow." She said and gave him a shove inside Rukia's room."And Kurosaki-san, be sure to take care of her when the time comes. She needs someone like you."

The door shut behind Ichigo and he looked at the large bed in front of him about five feet away. Rukia's room was literally twice the size of his. It was lavishly decorated with beige paint and golden carvings on the ceilings. There was the usual study table; complete with her own lap top and a walk-in closet. Ichigo was surprised to find the big plushie nowhere in sight. He found the other stuff neatly placed on her shelf but no sign of the soft toy. Only then when he went over to her bed did he see the thing propped up nicely beside her peaceful sleeping form. Ichigo's eyes lay upon Rukia's unusually pale face. Even though she was lying down so peacefully, he had a feeling she was in pain. Her facial expression showed it; creased eyebrows and pursed lips...

Ichigo was beginning to panic a little; just a little. He sat down beside her in the chair he presumed where his brother sits so he guessed Rukia must have been like this for a few days. He sighed and leaned forwards. Unconsciously, he had taken her dainty hand and began to rub it and soothe it while his other hand was propped up on his knee supporting his chin. Ichigo's eyes looked outside, refusing to look at Rukia's face again. It was full of pain and he couldn't do anything about it to make it go away.

Even though he knew nothing about what was happening; he had a feeling she was fighting a battle inside there somewhere. So without questioning why and how, he leaned in to her ear and whispered; 'stay strong'.

Just in time, Momo appeared on the doorway and beckoned him to leave. He nodded and with a final kiss on Rukia's damp forehead, Ichigo left.

Worry began gnawing at him since the day he left Rukia's place. Every time he thought about it he would shake himself out of it and convince himself that Rukia was well. She was just having a deep sleep, that was all. There was nothing to worry about.

But why did he have a feeling that there was definitely _something _to be worried about? And a big something at that.

Ichigo knew for a fact that he wouldn't rest until he knew everything was alright with her. honestly, that was the hardest part of having someone like Rukia affect his life. Ichigo sighed and turned on the lights in his room. He hadn't been able to get any sleep at all since yesterday night when he had gone home from visiting Rukia. Honestly, it surprised him at how much he was worried about her.

The clock ticked one thirty a.m and Ichigo rubbed his eyes. _Well, how about this then? _He chimed to himself while forcing himself to sleep. _Tomorrow after school I'll go and visit her again._

Right. That was exactly what he would do.

* * *

The next day at school, Ichigo was surprised to find Inoue absent from school. She always had a perfect attendance; not ONCE has she ever been absent to school. Ichigo shrugged the thought off, thinking that even a perfect student had their days.

Ishida approached him during lunch and asked whether Inoue was okay to which Ichigo replied with a 'how should I know?'

"Kurosaki, I have a bad feeling about this." Ishida said quietly. Truthfully, he, too had a hunch but that could be his paranoia on Rukia's sudden sickness taking effect.

"Look, why don't you go check it out after school? I've got somewhere to be. If anything gets wrong, give me a call and I'll be there." He said, settling matters.

So after school, instead of walking the normal way, Ichigo walked on the road to Rukia's house. He spotted Ishida making his way towards Inoue's house and a small relieved smile escaped the orange head's lips.

"Hello again." He greeted Momo with a small smile on his face. A trait he wasn't used to; smiling? Psh.

Momo beamed at him and ushered him in. "Oh goodness! You're just in time! Kuchiki-sama woke up a few hours ago! We were all so happy. Of course, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama had to rush off to work so he left us in-charge of her. We left her for a while up there to clear her thoughts and get some rest. I was hoping you would drop by!" she whispered hastily while pulling a bewildered-Ichigo's hand upstairs. "Here, here. Go!" she ushered him hastily onto Rukia's bedroom door.

Shaking off a nervous feeling, Ichigo knocked on her door and heard a slight shuffle before hearing a 'coming' from the other side. "Who is it?" he heard.

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and answered.

"Ichigo?" she said, opening the door a millimetre. "What... what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly breathless. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was just here to check up on you. I came by two days ago and..."

"Oh well, thanks. I mean... really. Thanks. Um, right, see you." She said a little too nervously for him. Rukia attempted to close the door but Ichigo, having fast reflexes, blocked it with his arm casually. His eyebrow remained up and he barged inside.

"What's the deal, Rukia?" he asked, sitting on her ridiculously large bed. But not before spotting a medium-sized duffel bag propped up neatly on the ledge. "You going somewhere?" he asked, perplexed. "Are you-"

"Shut up!" she hissed, taking the bag and throwing it to him. Rukia sat on the floor, sprawled tiredly. "I was lying. I told the maids I was fine enough to walk and stuff but I'm not. Do you have any idea how tired I am?"

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, genuinely concerned about Rukia's well-being. Her appearance was terrible. Her hair was matted, her face sullen, bruises on her eyes and her skin was paler than usual. "I came by yesterday."

"I know. I saw you." Rukia said quietly, sitting up and hugging her knees. "But I just couldn't reach you." She rubbed her forehead, blushing. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Rukia looked up and went over to him.

"I've got something to tell you. But you have to promise _promise _to believe me." She said, desperation filling her face. "I don't know who else to turn to." She said. For the first time, Ichigo saw it; the desperate cling in her eyes and he knew for a fact that it wasn't just he who needed her. she needed him too.

Before he could say anything, his phone rang. Cursing Ishida for his excellent timing, he picked the phone and answered a grudging hello.

"_Kurosaki! It's me. Listen, I'm at Inoue's house right now and I'm not sure what's happening now but she wouldn't let me in. I can hear her inside. It's like she's talking to someone but I can't hear the other person's voice. Maybe it's just me, Kurosaki, but I've got a very bad feeling that something bad is going on in there."_

Rukia heard it all and snagged the phone away from Ichigo. "Ishida? It's me, Rukia. Listen, try to get in there no matter what. Hurry, before it's too late!" she said and shut the phone before anything else. "Ichigo we have to go."

"Wait, Rukia, before _what _is too late?" Ichigo asked, confused and worried. Rukia ignored him and threw her bag at him.

"Take this and bring it outside. I'll meet you outside the gate. Just do it!" she said angrily when he attempted to open his mouth. "I'll explain later," she said, her eyes glinting worry, "I promise."

Deciding to oblige Rukia's commands, Ichigo nodded and proceeded going downstairs. He avoided Momo enough and asked to be let out by the guards.

When he reached outside of the gate, Rukia took the bag from him and muttered a thanks.

They ran to the nearest taxi cab, thinking that walking to Inoue's house was suicide judging by how far it was.

"You've got twenty minutes to tell me everything, Rukia. Everything." Ichigo said, frowning.

Rukia looked at him and emotions swirled inside her. this was it, everything she had sworn to keep. Every horrible past and truth about her she wished no one would ever find out. But she had to do this. Because she trusted him. And looking into his eyes; she knew for a fact that this wasn't a mistake.

Silently praying that he would believe her, Rukia took a deep breath and began explaining everything.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a fast update. I really want to finish this story by the end of the year. I don't know if I have the time to finish this by next year. I have a big exam coming up next year so heh, probably my parents will confiscate my baby by the end of December (dammit I'm mad... ='/)**

**HAHA. so yeah. sorry if this was a little blegh blegh for you guys. as usual; reviews and criticism are welcome.**

**(It's weird, i've never gotten flamed. Ever. Hm, i'm not famous enough to be flamed. HAHA. :B)**

**xoxo!**


	24. The Past Has Passed

**GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? IT'S LIKE FOUR IN THE MORNING HERE AND I'M TOOOOOTALLLLYYYY HIIIIIGHHH FROM SUGAR SUGAR SUGAAAARR! :D MY MOM JUST CAME BACK FROM LONDON AND BROUGHT LOTSALOTSA SWEETS HOMG AND I'VE BEEN EATING 'EM NON-STOP. **

**THIS WAS CREATED IN THREE HOURS. HAHAHAHHAHA. SO I'M SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE CHOPPY. I JUST NEEDED TO CLEAR EVERYTHING TO THOSE READERS WHO'VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT RUKIA'S PAST. GO AHEAD AND READ LOVELIESS. :D**"When I was small... I was a lone child. Remember what I told you? I was practically living on the streets. Not many people knew me and to those who did never knew me well enough." Rukia turned her head away from the window and proceeded to pick on her nails. "Renji found me when I was five and we've stuck to each other ever since. Renji was a good three years older than me. He introduced me to this... I don't know... I guess you could call a community but it was thos rural part of town that all unrecognised, unmissed, unloved and abandoned children. I was surprised to find that I wasn't alone in this and I guess that's why we were all... so close. Almost like a family.

* * *

"And then... it happened. I don't know how it did though but he just came to me. At first it was in my dreams, feeding me nonsense things to get my hopes up. I was young and deprived of so many things so I took it as hope. Then it got stronger. I felt it even when I was awake. I started talking to it in my mind and he'd respond. And then he started to... talk to _me._ It wasn't scary at first because finally I thought I had my own best friend. Someone that I could talk to. Renji was fine but... he was always needed by others around him. Being one of the oldest made him carry so many burdens." Rukia smiled sadly at a particularly bitter memory. "And then... it started to influence me. I've already stepped in too deep that time so there wasn't a turning back for me. There was up to a point where I was only a puppet, merely receiving orders from him. Then one day... Renji and I decided to get food together because everyone was hungry. We wandered into the wrong part of the town and I ended up splitting up with Renji after that. All because _he _told me that Renji wasn't needed in my life anymore. I just..." Rukia turned away, clutching her hands tightly. "I just don't understand how... how... that was possible for him to do all that..."

Ichigo sat there, patiently listening to her. all in all, he wouldn't have believed any of this if any other individual had told him but this was Rukia and he knew either way... she wasn't bullshitting anyone. This was real and no matter how much he refused to believe it... when he looked into her eyes, her expression and the sadness it carried, he couldn't help feeling that he trusted her.

"And then... the police found us. Some were... well past dead. It was sad. We didn't have water and food for about three weeks. I didn't know how I survived but I did. I was admitted into a small clinic and after that... dumped from one foster home to another... then there was this particular foster home. I think it was 'hikari o ataeru' which meant 'give light'. We were all sick children but they were all so happy, especially when local volunteers came to visit for programmes and such. That was the time where I met..." Rukia took a deep breath in and let it out shakily. Clearly talking about her past disturbed her. they were pasts that she wouldn't mind forgetting.

"That was when I met Kaien-Dono. He was everything I could ask for. A brother, a guardian... even a potential lover?" she gave a shaky laugh but Ichigo saw no humour in the statement whatsoever. "He... helped me. When everyone turned their backs on me, he kept on staying on my side, never once had he given up on me. I loved him and when I found out he was taken I was ecstatic. His girlfriend was like a big sister to me. Miyako, that was her name. I wanted her to be everything my big sister wasn't. And she was.

"One day though... I fought with the bogeyman himself. The next thing I knew... I was holding Kaien-dono's blood-soaked body in the rain at night with three gunshots on his back. I was terrified. After everything had been cleared up I found out that _he _did it. Rage ate me up and when Nii-sama adopted me having found me through the news I was less than happy. For two years we were as cold as ice around each other. I didn't want to have anything to do with my sister and that meant her husband as well and he... well, he was always like that."

"Like he always had a stick up his ass?" Ichigo put in sneakily to which Rukia nodded.

"Only then... when we had properly sat down and had a good talk – by talk I meant a fifteen minute one – have we learnt to get used to each other and accept each other. He showed me all of Hisana's stuff and told me it was her dying wish for him to adopt me. At least give me a happy childhood. I was fifteen so I guess he missed his chance. After that... I told nii-sama about my problem. I didn't know how I did it though.. but it was with his help that I got rid of it.

"And after that... I was so happy. It was.. unbelievably light to have something heavy lifted up from your shoulders. But it only lasted a year of course." Rukia sighed and rubbed her face roughly. "Now he's back and I have no idea what to do. I really don't."

Silence passed for a few minutes. Rukia glanced at Ichigo, watching him digesting it all in. "Look, I know this is really hard to believe but you have to-"

"I don't... know what.. you're going through but... but if it means that you need my help getting through it," Ichigo said, turning towards and leaning forward to plant a kiss on Rukia's forehead. He kept his lips there for a while, wishing he could wash away all her problems but he couldn't and he knew that. This was something that she had to go through alone. But he couldn't help feel this was his responsibility too. And so he kissed her head in attempt to say unspoken things, in attempt to tell her that he was here for her as much as she wanted him to be. Rukia's arms groped Ichigo's waist and wrapped themselves up tightly around it.

"I do," she whispered on his chest, her eyes squeezed shut, "I very much do."

"Then of course I'm here for you, stupid." He said, patting her head and returning the hug warmly of not... warmer.

* * *

**so? PLEASE REVIEW. I ACCEPT ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS. YES, YES I DO. :D**

**AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THE STORY. :D AND PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE FAVING THIS STORY. ALERTING YES I UNDERSTAND BUT FAVING WITHOUT REVIEWING? TSK TSK, SHAMEFUL. :D**

**JOKIIIIINNNGGGGG! AND THANKS FOR STICKING TO THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. :'(**


	25. A Journey To The Unexpected

**Hello! I've had such a great time writing the last chapter but as **_**sallythedestroyerofworlds23 **_**said, 'now comes the good part'. ;D (I think... =x) haha anyway, yes, time for the action to start. Let's get the chapter started!**

* * *

"Inoue-san, Inoue-san! Please open the door! It's me, Ishida! Inoue-san!"

Ishida continued banging Inoue's front door, all the while making out annoyed sounds on the other side. "Inoue-san!"

"Go away!" he heard, finally relieved she was at least talking to him. "Ishida-kun, leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

"But I can _hear _someone there! Inoue-san, I was just here to check up on you. Are you alright?" Ishida asked, perspiring slightly. He heard a shuffle and the door opened a crack. He gave a relieved smile at her.

"See? I'm fine." She whispered. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel something odd coming from her. How opaque her eyes were and how pale her skin was.

"Are you sure?" he asked, asking her. Inoue shrugged.

"Do you see me sick?" she retorted. "Anyway, there's nothing I can't handle. I'm just feeling under the-"

"Inoue!"

Ishida turned and faced Rukia, getting out of the taxi, rushing towards him. "Hold the door, Ishida!" she shouted. Panicking, Ishida jerked the door and banged Inoue's head by accident. Screaming painfully, she backed off, leaving the door wide open.

"Inoue-san! I'm so sorry!" he stuttered. Rukia went past him and inside the house. Ichigo followed closely behind and Ishida along as well. His calm facade broke seeing the condition she was living in.

The house smelled musty, it looked as if it had been hit by a tornado; cushions everywhere, some shredded to pieces. Tables upturned and lamps broken. Inoue was sitting in the corner of the living room, mumbling. Rukia went over to her and gripped her shoulders.

"Inoue," she whispered, "are you... alright?"

"Thief..." the redhead whispered. Rukia edged closer. "THIEF!" she shrieked, pushing Rukia off. The smaller girl tumbled backwards and Ishida caught her from behind.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said brashly, advancing towards the girl clad in a dirty white dress and uncombed hair tangling her fingers. Her head was bowed and her body was shaking.

Rukia held out an arm, preventing him from going any further. Ishida helped her up and she moved towards Inoue carefully, taking every step as slowly as possible. "Inoue," she began, her voice clear and slow, "I know deep down this isn't you. It's him, isn't it? He got to you," she whispered, glancing at Ichigo. Relieved to find realisation dawning onto him, she continued to move closer to her friend. "Inoue listen to me, he's not real. He's here just to mess up your head, just to use you to get to me."

"Because that's just it; isn't it? It's all about you, it's always been!" she said, her voice like seeping acid. "It was never about anyone. It was always about you. I tried, Kuchiki-san, I tried so very hard to make sure I was a good friend. I never took anything for granted when I was with you. I treated you like my own _sister_! I trusted you and I knew you'd do the same for me," she said. "But I was wrong. You never did tell me your secrets, you never wanted to confide in me when I tried hard to prove to you I was trustworthy. And then the best part was how you went behind my back and took the one thing... the _one _thing that I've ever wanted to myself. You took _him_," she suddenly pointed to Ichigo, "away from me!" she shrieked.

Shocked at the sudden outburst, Rukia ran forward and tackled Inoue. No matter how hard Inoue tried to push Rukia away from her, the dark-haired beauty kept on holding on to her friend. "Inoue listen to me! I know I wasn't a very good friend; I never was and I'm sorry! But please come back, please! You're so much stronger than him. Come back! Please!" Rukia's voice cracked, her eyes watered up and she choked back a sob.

A sudden burst of wind threw her backwards. Ichigo lunged towards her, catching her before she fell to the ground.

The floor began to shake and the whole house began to come alive.

Pots and pans were clanking and banging. Drawers burst open and the contents flew out, hitting the walls. Knives, forks and spoons shot towards them and they ducked just in time.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida shouted. The other two followed his gaze and were shocked to see Inoue rise up three feet from the ground, her eyes opaque and her mouth foaming. "Inoue!" Rukia shouted, making a move towards her but Ichigo caught her arms and held her back.

"Go! It's me he wants! HEY YOU! YOU KNOW THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT? WELL COME AND GET ME! I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Rukia shouted to the air. She thrashed and writhed in Ichigo's arms but he refused to let go.

"Ishida, try and get Inoue down from there!" Ichigo shouted through the uncontrollable wind surrounding them. Just a little bit more and they could've lost their footing. The wind was so strong, Ichigo couldn't see which was where but all he knew and all he needed to know was that Rukia was still in his arms and this... thing... hadn't gotten to her yet.

* * *

He had deliberated on whether to believe her or not. But after five minutes of her story, he finally realised that it was the truth. Maybe, just maybe, those dreams he had been having about Senna were all his doing. Maybe he just wanted to prove what he could do.

Bring up your worst memories and turn them against you. Making them eat you up from the inside. Ichigo almost believed it once.

But he wouldn't anymore.

* * *

Ishida seemed to be succeeding. He managed to catch one of Inoue's legs and was tugging her down. She seemed to be unconscious and her head was starting to loll from side to side. "Hold on, Inoue-san!" Ishida shouted and with a final tug, managed to get her to the ground. She landed in his arms and immediately, almost immediately, the wind vanished.

The things that have been caught in the gust of wind fell abruptly, making loud noises. Ishida shielded them both with a table, as heavy furniture began tumbling down from the roof.

Inoue was totally out but Ishida could feel a pulse. Sighing in relief, he couldn't help to smile a little. Even though her face was pale white and her skin ice cold, there was some sort of hope for him when he heard her shallow breathing.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, we're okay!" he called and looked up from the table. "Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki?" he called but they were nowhere to be seen. Leaving Inoue on the ground gently, he set off to look for them in the messed up house.

He couldn't find them. Worry gripped his throat like a vice. Where were they and were they okay?

He heard a tiny cough and decided to put them aside for a while. Inoue needed medical help and as he carried her to a taxi cab, he just hoped that wherever they are, at least they were together.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, getting up from the dusty ground. He smelled something unpleasant; a musty odour lingering in the air. Rukia tugged on his t-shirt. Unconsciously, he gripped her hand and helped her up, though, not letting go when she had regained her balance. His amber eyes glanced to the side. It was almost too dark to see anything but he could make out solid earth from where he was standing. "Rukia, any idea?" he asked, looking down at her. She glanced up at him and shook her head. He clenched his teeth and tightened the grip on her dainty hand. "Then stay close." He whispered and began walking.

As they began trudging on the damp, solid earth, Rukia couldn't help feeling all tingly at the back of her neck. Blame it on the cold wind if she would but there wasn't any wind blowing there; it was almost too stuffy here but it didn't make sense. They were in open air – that she could make out – and it was almost impossible to see anything. Shouldn't there be moonlight shining? The more they walked, the more Rukia felt uneasy. This wasn't normal; it wasn't at all. It was as if they were trapped in an artificial setting, forced to walk around in endless circles. But somehow, at the back of her mind, something was telling her where to go. It was pushing its way towards the front of her head. It was her instinct, telling her what to do. And right now, it was manoeuvring her to turn left. "Ichigo, turn left." She whispered but the orange head didn't seem to hear and so she pulled his hand forcefully and entered the little alley on the left.

"Oi!" Ichigo hissed angrily, rubbing on his sore arm. For such a small person, Rukia had unimaginable strength. "What-?"

"I know this place." She said suddenly when they had appeared in a sort of clearing. She casted a quick look around and saw nothing but a small, run-down building, grimy-looking windows and walls with old paint peeling off. "I know this place." She whispered again and pushed his hand aside.

"Ruki-" Ichigo said before making haste to follow her. "Where are we?" he asked, catching up. Rukia shook her head, dragging her hand along the dirty walls and stopping at a particular door three quarter metres from their previous spot. Without waiting for him to reach to her, she yanked the door open and a wave of an unpleasant odour stung her nostrils. Ichigo flew his arm on his face and asked what the hell that smell was. She replied nothing except the mere shaking of her head. "Rukia," he said warningly when she stepped forward. "Oi, don't go in there!" he hissed, trying to pull her back without bringing his arm down. But she wasn't listening.

"Ichigo," she said when she stood at the mouth of the opening. "I know this place now." She said, looking up and around. "Come on!" she said and broke into a run. Flabbergasted, Ichigo quickly ran to catch up with her. He ignored the smell that was coming from the area which was pretty hard considering it was burning his nostrils and making his eyes water. "Hurry!" she called, going further down and making a sharp turn to the right. He almost missed the staircase when he had followed suit. Regaining his balance, he dashed down the stairs, still following the pint-sized midget.

Rukia was breathing in short puffs of breaths, trying so hard to concentrate without letting the smell getting to her. She knew this place all too well. That alley they were in was no ordinary alley. If it wasn't so bloody dark, she could have made out all the patterns, all the lines that were there, all the memories came flooding back into her. When she had seen the little turning she knew immediately where they were. And when she had found the run-down building, a cold shiver had run down her spine. She knew they were in trouble.

And as she opened the door after descending the stairs, she knew, oh man, she finally knew that this was going to be hell.

They were back in her childhood.

* * *

In a literal sense, it wasn't possible but this was the place she had grown up in. This was where she had met Renji and the others. Renji.

"Rukia, next time, warn me about the fucking stairs." Ichigo muttered, panting slightly. He casted a look around the bare room. "Where are we?" he asked.

"My old home." She whispered. He threw a sharp glance at her.

"What?" he asked sharply. She nodded and walked back towards him.

"This was where I met Renji. Remember when I told you about him?" she asked and he nodded. Rukia gripped his t-shirt. "This was where I had lived with him and the others. And that alley... was where I'd escaped and left him behind." She whispered, realisation dawning. She turned away. "This was where I had found a family for the first time and there was where I had lost it." She said and her body grew limp. Ichigo had to hold her by the arms to stop her from sliding down the floor.

"Rukia, get a grip." He said sternly. "Why are we here?" he asked. Rukia shrugged, breaking away from his grip.

"I don't know. I don't know why he brought me here. This place... I never came here again. I haven't been here for seven years."

"It was a wonder why you never bothered to check up on me."

* * *

Both teens froze. Rukia's heart turned ice cold. She must be dreaming; that couldn't be...

"Show yourself!" Ichigo shouted towards the dark room. "Come out, you bastard!" he shouted. Rukia's mouth had gone dry and her eyes widened increasingly.

"Look at that; she can't even remember me." The voice said roughly. "Typical. She'd always been a dunderhead."

Rukia was repeating to herself; no_, this isn't him, this is just a nightmare, an illusion, a trick, a dream! Don't fall for it Rukia. Don't._ But Ichigo was already trying to look for the source of the voice. "Damn it." He hissed, looking around. "It's so dark here, I can't see anything. Rukia you okay?"

"Well how about I turn on the lights for you, then." The voice said sarcastically and a flip of the switch was heard. Immediately the whole room was lighted by an incandescent light. "Yo," the man said, holding up a hand. Rukia couldn't anymore. Be it a dream, a nightmare or real, she couldn't take it anymore. As she spun, she met... face-to-face with a familiar red-headed person with arched eyebrows, a tall, built body and those brown eyes. "It's been a while, Rukia."

* * *

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY REVIEWER I HAD FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. SO sorry for not replying your yummy reviews (I know I don't do it often but I really really want to now. :D)**

**Sallythedestroyerofworlds23: I'm looking forward to making more scenes like that. There's no such thing as 'too much ichiruki.' Haha. Thank you!**

**GoranR: stay tuned and you'll get an epic battle with the bogeyman! Thanks!**

**Shnizlefritz: I hope this was long enough for you. :D**

**NoviceStar: Why thank you. **** I hope this was long enough. :D**

**Falconrukichi: I MISS YOU TOO! Haha. Haven't heard from u for a while. Yeah, terrible isn't it? Well, I think that's what Ichigo would do, don't you? ;) thanks!**

**Deadpoolhulk: naw, that's just mean! But then again, you just read my mind! Haha. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mini-Minah: I updated! :D thank you thank you!**

**Blackbloodbaby: GO RUKIA! ICHIGO LOVES YOU ALREADY! YES HE DOES VERY MUCH NOW WHY CAN'T THEY JUST REALISE THAT? D: D: haha. *dies of having-to-wait-really-long-for-ichiruki-to-be-canon.* :c )**

**HESE! : yeah, of course I'm continuing this story! And it's so good to hear from you. Where were you? **** fuufuu, don't bring out the evil laughter yet my friend. I HAVE COME WITH A SPEEDY(?) UPDATE. ;D **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Amehoshi141. BECAUSE YOU, MY LOVELY, TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER IN MY STORY. YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID WHAT YOU LIKED (AND SOMETIMES DIDN'T) IN MY CHAPTERS. And that's all I have ever wanted. **** you are awe-freaking-some.**


	26. Shock Of My Life

Her heart was caught in her throat. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible that this person, of all people, was standing in front of her. Without thinking, she rushed forward, narrowly missing Ichigo's restraining hand and flew her hand up the redhead's face.

_Slap!_

The slap echoed through the whole room and Abarai Renji fell back on impact. He held his cheek, shocked. "What the FUCK was that about?" he asked angrily. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Renji? Abarai Renji, is that really you?" Rukia asked, barely a whisper. Her hand burned from the contact but she couldn't care less. She knew and remembered that face all too well. It was all those years ago and he obviously had grown but she could never forget a face like his.

Said man rolled his eyes and spat. "Che. Well I'm pretty sure I'm not Madonna." He said. "So yeah, I guess I am."

"But how's that possible? I mean... all those years ago, I thought the cops brought you in." She said. Renji rolled his eyes again, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"There was a slight complication for them."

"What was that?"

"I escaped." He replied dully. "But after that I didn't know where to go so I came back here." And then all of a sudden, he grew serious. "I can't remember what happened exactly but all I knew was once I got back here, this really weird thing happened to me. I think I passed out because when I woke up, I found myself here, all alone and it was dark, really dark. And it was cold." He said, crossing his arms. "Rukia, it's really me. I didn't know how I got here but I knew that something else had brought me here. I could feel it, I could feel him watching me every moment I stayed awake. I searched for food the hard way, as usual but it had been easy without any distractions. I've lived here for seven years and for the past three, I'd tried so hard to look for an exit. But after a while, I found myself walking in an endless circle. It was pointless," he said. "And in the end, I gave up on searching on a way out and focused on how to survive here instead."

Rukia's eyes widened. "How..." she stuttered. "That wasn't possible. This isn't possible! How could you have gotten involved? How?"

Renji looked away. "Yeah, he told me why." He muttered.

"He? He who?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your man. Your nightmare told me why; Mr. Scary Man." Renji said grimly. "He said it was because I hadn't listened to you a while ago about us getting food that night. You told me we'd only find trouble if we went but I was too stubborn."

Rukia turned her head away. "You were only being stubborn because you knew I was hungry. You selfish fool, I told you." She said. Renji's mouth turned up. "And now look at where you are! Look at how you had to live! Where were you all this while? When I needed a friend, when I needed _family _you disappeared!" Rukia said, advancing towards him. "You selfish, careless bastard! You never once thought of the outcome of anything! All you cared about was to get what you wanted there and then, it's no wonder you're trapped here!" she shouted, and proceeded to jab at poor Renji who could only wince at her abuses. "You selfish," jab, "careless," jab, "stubborn headed," jab, "IDIOT!" with one last jab, she sent him colliding with the wall behind him. "I could tear you apart right now." She seethed. "I never wanted to get you in danger, I never meant it. Both of you," she said and turned to look at Ichigo who was watching the scene with slightly narrow eyes. But most of the 'look' was directed to Renji. "I'm sorry." She said and hung her head low.

Both men widened their eyes and tried to comfort the poor girl but it was Ichigo who beat Renji to it and placed his hand on her shoulder. He did it subtly, and Rukia found herself closing her eyes. She was tired and overwhelmed by all this, so blame her for wanting just a little comfort. But after, she regained her composure and slapped his hands away but gave him a grateful smile nonetheless.

"I don't think I've met you before," Renji said, eyes narrowing. He was staring at Ichigo as if sizing him up but to Rukia, that was typical of males. She sighed.

"Don't go killing each other yet." She said bleakly and rubbed her temples. "Ichigo meet Renji, Renji, Ichigo." She said carelessly. Both men shook hands and met eye contact. Soon after, it turned into glares. "Right," she said and looked around. "How do we get out of here?" she asked loudly. Renji broke free of his grip on Ichigo's hand and turned to Rukia.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I said, woman? We can't." Renji said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Using your brain has always proved to be one of your weaknesses, hasn't it?" she asked him and sighed. "If we had gotten here in the first place, there must be a way out somehow."

"But where?" Ichigo asked. "I only remembered us falling down from the sky or something. We can't reach that far up."

Rukia sighed. "I think you guys would get along really well." She muttered. "There's a slight possibility that maybe Mr. Scary Man had left some loopholes for us to find though knowing him, I don't think he'd left it there intentionally." She said and headed for the door.

* * *

They reached back to the clearing and Rukia turned to Renji. "I don't remember exactly where we are but all I know is that if you turn there, you'll find a playground, right?" she asked. Renji nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well then that's where we're heading. It's a start." Rukia said but Ichigo held her back.

"We can't just go charging there without a plan. Look, maybe you're right, maybe he had left some loopholes but we have to think of smarter places where he could hide them." He said. Rukia bit her lip.

"But where?" she asked. Renji turned away and thought, hard.

"How about the basement?" he asked. Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at him. "What? It's possible. I mean I found myself there the first time. Though, I tried to look for an escape route there some years ago but there was nothing."

"Probably because you couldn't find it." Ichigo muttered discreetly though Rukia could pick up on every word.

"It's a start." Rukia said, ignoring Ichigo's comment. "What's important is; we stay together."

As they set off back towards the run down building, Rukia couldn't help feel a chill running down her spine. She shook it off, convincing herself that this was for her own good. She glanced at Ichigo who was still wearing his usual scowl but there was a look of worry laced under that famous scowl. She scooted closer to him in insentience, seeking comfort at his proximity. And she glanced at Renji who was concentrating on looking for the door heading to the basement. She couldn't even fathom her feelings right now. They were in a mix. She couldn't differentiate between her aching longing for all this to be over and the fact that Renji was here with her. After seven long years, he was finally with her and then there was Ichigo who, for some reason, had gotten sucked into this. She rubbed her arms subconsciously. It was cold in here, regardless whether it was as humid as hell in here or freezing cold as ice.

"You alright?" Ichigo's brash voice drifted in her ears and she glanced up. Her reply was a brisk nod and she hugged herself tighter.

"Just a little cold." She muttered, following Renji behind. The redhead stopped in front of a rusty door and looked towards his company. "Renji, is this the basement?" Rukia asked, casting a look on the rusty double door. He nodded.

"I've only been in here once. The last time I came here to check on stuff I almost didn't make it out. I don't know what's in there," Renji muttered, giving the door a dirty look, "but I don't favour going there alone."

Rukia nodded. "You won't be," she muttered grimly, giving him a reassuring look. "Not anymore."

The door swung open and a powerful musty odour; much stronger than the one upstairs, hit their nostrils like a smoke bomb. "God, did something die in there?" Renji's outburst rang in their ears. Rukia clenched her teeth, sucked in a breath of fresh, uncontaminated air and descended the steel staircase. It was old and rusty thus making squeaking and whinging noises. The room was pitch black and this time, Rukia could make out nothing. She groped for the light switch and flipped it on. A sort of dull yellow light filled the small room.

Rukia casted a look around. There wasn't much except a few boxes and discarded furniture. Though it looked perfectly normal, Rukia wished it had a little bit of abnormality in it. She desperately wanted to leave. "What are we looking for?" she heard Ichigo ask, overturning one of the boxes causing the mother of all dust mites come fluttering out. He coughed.

"Not very smart if you ask me," Renji snorted and Ichigo glared at him. Rukia held up and hand to silence them both.

"Find something that shouldn't belong. I'll start here, the two of you can start at that end." She pointed. "No fighting." She added as an after warning.

After many searching and countless sneezes and coughs later, Rukia finally called for a halt. She sighed. "It's obvious there's nothing here." She said. Ichigo scoffed, looking around.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically. As Rukia was about to deliver the mother of all insults, she stopped and held her tongue. Something caught her eye, located just behind the dandelion head. She elbowed past him, causing him to lose his balance and landed nicely on his butt. Rubbing the sore spot and ignoring Renji's snort, he looked at Rukia who was busy pawing her way through the thick mass of old newspaper stacked neatly near the wall. "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked to the midget who was hurling yellowing papers behind her. Ichigo and Renji managed to duck a few. "Rukia, what're you looking for?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Something," she murmured, yanking a particularly thick stack and with her superior strength, threw it behind her. Ichigo watched in amazement as she continued to attack the newspapers, not once grunting or asking for help. The two men watched helplessly as she continued. Renji had an exasperated look on his face while Ichigo just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it," the redhead muttered, looking at Rukia. "She's always like that; when she has something she put her mind to, nothing can stop her. Heh, this was nothing compared to all those years ago when she beat the crap out of some dude who called our friend a pig." Renji smiled, remembering that sweet memory. "She's always a hard-headed girl; stubborn to the core."

Ichigo rolled his eyes humorously, "I kinda figured," he said. Renji glanced at him.

"Pretty strong too," he added to which Ichigo nodded.

"She's got some kick. She bruised my shin when we first met."

"I can imagine; she threw a water container at me when we first met too. Some girl she is," Renji snorted. "I hardly thought of her as a girl at all. Just the way she acts is just so boyish."

"Betcha don't think that anymore." Ichigo muttered, looking at the petite woman.

Renji sighed and crossed his arms. "She's changed a lot. I'm glad." He said and without knowing, his mouth turned into a small smile. "I missed her," he mumbled, "but I was too cowardly to admit it. I'm glad she's doing okay. And I guess," he turned to the orange-head. "I owe it to you."

"She didn't change because of me," Ichigo cut in smoothly. "She did it for herself. Maybe subconsciously I did play a part in it but everything was her. When she found out one of our friends was under the influence of this... person, she went insane. Y'know, Rukia-insane. I was sort of afraid of her during that time."

Renji chuckled. "Damn, I can't insult you shit because I can actually relate to that. I guess she hasn't changed that much after all."

"Help me!" she hissed, turning back, startling the two men. They stared at each other and shared mutual swallowed smiles as they helped the four-foot teen lift the papers up.

"Mind tellin' us what it is you're doin'?" Renji asked, grunting. Rukia shook her head.

"I have a hunch," she replied, still digging her way inside the mass of papers. "Something here seems really strange isn't it? It's as if everything's just perfectly aligned, perfectly stacked, albeit the dust and cobwebs, I'd have believed that this was recently inhabited by someone. Don't you think?" she asked and with a final tug, managed to clear away a patch of ground. She looked at the ground for a while and sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly Renji came forward and shook his head. "I don't think so," he muttered. "I think you're on to something."

He scanned the basement and mumbled to himself while making funny movements with his arms and hands.

"Renji?" Rukia said questioningly. "What is it?"

Ichigo snorted. "He's probably going mad."

"Rukia, remember all those years ago when we'd play hide and seek? Remember the old trapdoor? The one that led to the secret tunnel below the building and leads outside?" he asked, excitement bubbling up in his mind. Rukia's eyes widened in realisation and she too began digging. The hope of escaping was brewing thickly between the two of them. Ichigo stood back and let the two do their work. After all, who was he to intrude?

After a while, Rukia's hand made contact with a wooden door, small enough to fit one person. Eyes shining and smile forming, Rukia hopped inside the hole and waved to them. "See you guys outside."

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS. SUE ME SUE ME. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? ALMOST FOUR MONTHS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE? MAYBE MORE? I DON'T KNOW. BOTTOM THING IS, I'VE GOT SO MUCH STUFF TO DO RIGHT NOW AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR ABANDONING FF. I OWE PEOPLE A LOT OF EXPLANATIONS BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO DO MY BEST TO UPDATE. THIS YEAR IS THE BUSIEST YEAR IN MY LIFE. PROBABLY BECAUSE THIS YEAR IS THE LAST YEAR I'M EVER GOING TO BE IN SCHOOL. MY SENIOR YEAR SO I'M JOINING ALL SORTS OF STUFF JUST TO MAKE A MARK IN SCHOOL, YOU KNOW?**

**I OWE A LOT OF PEOPLE A LOT OF EXPLANATIONS AND I WILL. IF YOU GUYS STILL REALISE THAT I'M ALIVE, DROP IN A REVIEW, A MESSAGE WHATEVER. I KNOW I PROMISED 2 CERTAIN SOMEONES THAT I'D READ THEIR STORIES AND I WILL. I PROMISE PROMISEE! **

**I LOVE MY READERS AND I'M SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED. I'M SO SORRY. I CONSIDERED GIVING UP FF BUT THEN AFTER STARTING TO READ BLEACH FFs AGAIN, I REALISED I AIN'T READY TO GIVE IT UP YET. :) :) **

**SRY FOR THE CAPS. JUST TRYING TO GET MY POINT ACROSS. I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE ABANDONED. EVER. :')**


	27. Separated

The underground tunnel burst through the building back to the clearing where Rukia and Ichigo first landed.

"We're right back where we started!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking around.

"Just be thankful that we managed to get outside. Look, we've got to get out of here. Why don't we split up?" Rukia asked. Ichigo stared at her as if she had gone completely insane. But it was Renji who stepped in first.

"Are you crazy, Rukia? I've split up with you for ten years; I think that's long enough for me. Let's just stick together, okay?" he said and when Rukia tried to object, Renji gave her a glare. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"So where do you think we should go now?" he asked, looking around. Rukia shrugged.

"This is his game now, Ichigo. We play by the book and hopefully both of you might find a way back home." Rukia said quietly and began walking.

"What do you mean the both of us?" Ichigo asked confused. "You're not gonna stick around, are you?" Rukia chuckled and both Ichigo and Renji looked at her strangely.

"What, you two don't get it? Why would he bring us here in the first place if not for the fact that he wants us trapped down here? It's obvious we're puppets in his game. It's our job," she explained quietly, looking around. "To get out of here but in the end," she sighed, "only the both of you will succeed with a bit of luck. Look, I'm not being pessimistic but if we don't find a way out soon then we'd be done for. He won't take any spare hostages."

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll kill you. Both of you, with no hesitation."

"And you?" Ichigo asked quietly. Rukia looked away and continued walking. She ignored his question and merely said "let's keep walking."

* * *

It was about a while after that they finally managed to arrive on the outskirts of town. Renji whistled lowly.

"I remember this place. It's where the rest of the kids were buried." Rukia whispered. She looked around and bit her lip. Memories of her childhood days spent with Renji and the others came flooding back to her and she couldn't help feel...

Sad all of a sudden. Rukia clutched her form tightly and bowed. Renji's warm hand circled her shoulder and gripped it tightly. She forced herself not to weep as those bitter memories replayed in her mind.

"What are we doing here?" Renji asked, looking around. Rukia cleared her throat after a while and pointed to the far north. They could make out a dark silhouette of a huge run-down bungalow there.

"You see that Victorian there? That's where we're going." She said. Renji's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him and back at the house.

"I've been there before... in my dreams. I was always sucked into this... vortex thing and I always end up there, in that house."

"In your dreams, Rukia? And we're about to risk everything just because of a dream?" Ichigo asked, a little angrily. Rukia glared at him.

"You should know by now, Ichigo, it's the only chance we've got. We might as well head there than wander around, looking for exits in this whole town and god knows how big this town is. I have a feeling that we should go there. C'mon."

Objecting no further – not because Ichigo didn't have anything else to say (oh, he had plenty) but because he could see that this whole situation was making Rukia exceptionally nervous and all jumpy. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen and she didn't want it to – they made their way to the old Victorian.

* * *

The weather didn't say much. It was still dark with barely visible light. He wondered where the sun had gone.

Finally they reached the clearing to the house. It was full of weeds and who-knows-what. This house was abandoned and he could see that.

Rukia was really nervous, he noted. She was twisting her hands around and was biting her lips anxiously. Ichigo had half a mind to ask her if she was alright but he knew she didn't want to talk about it. In the condition they were in right now, talking was the last thing that would be on their minds. So wordlessly, Ichigo stepped closer to her and pulled her by his side, his arm encircling her shoulders and he could _feel_ her nervousness and anxiety tone down a little bit. She stopped biting her lips but her hands were still twisting each other. She didn't say anything nor did he.

In a way, they were comforting each other this way. Little touches and gestures. That was all that it took.

Renji, who was aware of this all, started to get a little uncomfortable. But seeing the little sparkle in Rukia's once dull eyes made him warm inside. He glanced at Ichigo who was solemnly walking by her side, rubbing her shoulders oh so gently from time to time. Renji mentally shook his head and smiled slightly.

They reached the door and Renji rang the doorbell. Obviously it didn't work and so, without warning, Rukia hurled forward and broke down the door. The already fragile wood collapsed and she entered, dusting herself off in the process.

"You could have just opened the door. It was unlocked." Renji said, shocked for a moment. Rukia looked up at him and shrugged.

"It seemed cooler to burst it down." She said and both men rolled their eyes.

"Okay then Ms. I Know Everything, where do we go now?" Ichigo asked, pocketing his hands.

Rukia peered up the stairs and bit her bottom lip. "Would you two mind waiting down here just for a while?" she asked. Both men, confused and angry, shook their heads unanimously. "But I'll just take a short while." Rukia complained but her argument was irrelevant to the other two as they marched up behind her.

The three of them ascended the stairs and the first room Rukia went to was the room she had in her dreams. She found that room by luck. Since the others looked old and rotting and this one looked a little bit newer, Rukia decided to see there first. It was just her luck that this was the same room she always dreamt about.

"This is it," she breathed, tracing her fingers on the silken lace of the bed cover. "But where are you?" she asked.

"Where's who?"

Just as those words left Renji's mouth, he was greeted with a solid, heavy blow on the gut by the wind and fell back to the floor. Shocked, Ichigo and Rukia rushed over to him.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, kneeling beside him, trying to get him up. The redhead was coughing and spitting out little specks of blood.

"Shit, I bit my tongue." He growled. "I think it tore," he said and Rukia frowned, pulling him up. "What happened?" he asked. Both went quiet, clueless as to what had happened.

"_Well isn't this about time already?" _a hissing voice filled the room.

_Is this her? _

_She's the same, as always_

_It's her, it's her _

_Her..._

_She's the same and she'll be mine_

_She's the same_

_It's her..._

Those whispers filled the room, talking and hissing at the same time. Rukia, Ichigo and Renji spun around, trying to search where the whispers were coming from. It seemed as though it was everywhere though.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, looking around. Renji got up and spat once more before walking around, trying to find the source of the voices. Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"What's going to happen?" he asked. Rukia shook her head, anxiousness coming back to her face. She refused to meet Ichigo's eyes and he was getting madder by the second. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once. "You're not going to break down on me," he said dangerously. "We're leaving. Come on, Renji." He said and pulled Rukia's arm but the little woman refused to budge. "Rukia, don't be stubborn! We don't have time-"

"Oh just let me _go_!" the dark haired female said, twisting her arm free. "You're well aware that this is it. I told you! I can't leave, not when he has me right where he wants me to be." she said, her eyes growing wider by the second. Rukia looked around nervously. Renji, who had resumed to standing beside Ichigo, asked her what she meant. "I mean it by that; I'm not leaving. You are but I'm not."

"Don't bullshit, Rukia." Ichigo snapped. "You're blowing things out of proportion. Besides, how would you know that he's even here, huh?"

Things went quiet all of a sudden, even the whispers have stopped. Rukia was bowing, afraid to meet the two males' eyes. They were staring down at her, waiting for an answer. But before she could even say anything, the door creaked open. Their heads whipped to the door and without warning, Renji got pulled by something.

Shouts were emitted as Ichigo and Rukia quickly ran towards Renji who was being pulled viciously to the staircase. He was struggling against something invisible. Ichigo ran forward, trying to help the redhead. "What the _hell_?" he yelled, pulling on Renji's arm.

His efforts were fruitless as Renji was hurled down the stairs violently. The redhead fell, head first on the wooden floor and passed out. Rukia's eyes widened even more. She was starting to panic now.

* * *

_No, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to go! They were supposed to _go!

_**But you told them about me, didn't you? Now how could I just let that go?**_

_That's bullshit! I never told Renji anything! You were the one who'd kept him here all his life. How could you?_

_**And you're going to get all mad because of that. Cute. I missed that about you, Rukia.**_

* * *

She felt the wind caress her and Rukia clutched her body tighter. "stop it," she whispered, her eyes squeezing shut. "Just... stop it!"

"Oi, you alright there? I'm going to check on Renji, see if he's alright." Ichigo called but Rukia lunged at him, her whole body slammed against his and the orange head almost lost balance.

"Rukia! What the f-" Ichigo spat, trying to breathe. "You have a habit of doing-"

"Don't leave," she said, her head buried on his chest. ".leave. Renji is alright, I can feel it."

"And how would you know?"

Rukia looked up and her eyes were full of tears. Ichigo's ragged expression turned soft and he returned the embrace. "I can feel it, Ichigo. He's playing this right. He's playing this _his_ way now and he wouldn't hurt Renji. He would, however..."

Rukia couldn't finish the sentence, she was too busy sniffing and Ichigo let her bury head face on his chest. "But he'd kill me." He whispered. Rukia nodded against his shirt. "Then bring it on." He said, prying himself away from her and went around her to the room. "Is that true? You want to kill me? Well bring it on then!"

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked angrily, forcing his arms to stick by his side, afraid for him all of a sudden. Mr. Scary Man didn't like being provoked in such a way. Ichigo was pushing all the wrong buttons and Rukia was afraid that whatever Ichigo was doing would cut his life a little shorter than it already was going to be.

"I'm not scared of him, Rukia. I'm not afraid of you! YOU HEAR ME? JUST COME OUT ALREADY, YOU COWARD!"

All of a sudden, in just a twitch of the eye, a spectrum of light burst through from everywhere around them. Rukia winced as she felt the light singe her skin. Her hand started to pry itself away from Ichigo's tight grip and she heard him calling her from the air around them but she couldn't see anything as it was too bright.

"ICHIGOOO" she shouted, trying her best to open one eye just to see what was going on but the ray of lights dancing around her body, inflicting burns onto her by one elegant dance move kept her busy.

When everything ended, Rukia found herself on the ground with no light to spare and it was as dark as night. Everything in the room looked gloomy and casted shadows at the background, looming over her scarily. Rukia felt cold and a shiver ran down her spine when she realised that Ichigo was no longer with her.

**_You stay here, my sweet. I'm off to deal with your pesky little friend. He really is an annoying one, isn't he?_**

Rukia's eyes widened at the voice, taunting her on the inside. "What did you do to Ichigo?" she screeched to the air above her, burning her throat. All she got was a chuckle and the voice faded away. Rukia panted and looked around.

She had to find Ichigo.

* * *

**Hi. It's been a really long time yet again. It's weird, I get alerts and favourites even though I hardly update nowadays. So I just want to thank those who alert and fave my story because every time I get a mail, I know I've got one more reader hooked to my story. (:**

**I'm hoping to see some familiar faces (names) reviewing here, just to see if they're still interested. If you're not, then I can't blame anything on you, it's my fault for being so ignorant in the first place. D: **

**Anyway, how does the story sound so far? I promise you, a few more chapters and this story will be the first long story I've ever completed. **

**LOVES. 3**


End file.
